The Ice Dragon
by holdinghisheart
Summary: What if Daenerys had a twin sister who didn't manage to escape with her and their brother across the Narrow Sea? Eddard Stark takes Andromeda Targaryen home to Winterfell by the order of King Robert Baratheon. What Andy did't expect was to find a new home, a new family and even love. But with the new war coming, she must decide is she's a dragon or a wolf. Robb/OC slightly Jon/OC
1. Preview: The Silver Haired Baby

_**Preview:**_

* * *

Eddard  
❆❆❆❆❆

He remembers the day so well, the day he took the little silver headed baby girl named Andromeda Targaryen home to Winterfell. It was years ago but he still remember the way her violet eyes had locked with his grey in King's Landing, it had almost felt like she had a power over him. She was laying there all alone in a crib, abounded.

The little baby couldn't have been more than a couple of weeks old when everything happened. Having been caught at the ancestral seat Dragonstone while the few family's loyal retainers remaining had fled with her elder brother Viserys Targaryen and her twin sister Daenerys Targaryen. Ser Willem Darry had tried to take Andromeda across the Narrow Sea as well but the infant was caught and Ser Willem Darry had only had time to grab her twin sister Daneryes. Andromeda returned to the new king's court. King Robert Baratheon had wanted the baby murdered, as the other Targaryen infants, though that had been murdered at the hand of Tywin Lannister. However, Jon Arryn had prevailed, reminding him that the peace of Westeros was yet fragile and some reluctant lords would rise up against him if their new king were seen to be a murder like the last king. And so a compromise of sorts had been reached. It was agreed the King Robert's oldest and most loyal friend raise the baby and take her under his roof, feed her and in time make her loyal to the new king.

At first when Eddard Stark heard the news from his old friend and now his king, he was utterly shocked. He was supposed to take the baby girl home to Winterfell and raise her as his own. He already had a one-year old son at that time with his wife Catelyn Stark so he at least had a wife who knew how to raise a baby. A Stark baby, but could they raise a Targaryen baby? What would his wife say about the new baby? What would his son Robb think?

After a lot of thinking, Eddard Stark finally decided to take the baby girl home. After all she was just an innocent baby, she had no part in her father's madness or her brother's crimes. Just a beautiful little baby he would take home to his family and raise as his own.

Little did he know that the little girl would grow on him, more and more every day. She would own a piece of his heart and he would love her as much as his own children.

And as the new war would come up, she would be more useful that anyone could even begin to imagine.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the Preview of my new fan fiction - **_**The Ice Dragon.**_

**Cast: Andromeda Targaryen - Emilia Clarke**

**So I actually imagine Andromeda exactly like Daenerys and I'm going to call her Andy so it will be like Andy & Dany? HAH, cute :D If you don't like this kind of AU story, then don't even bother to read, I don't want any unnecessary comments telling me how much you hate this idea. And I know I'm not the best writer, I mean I'm not even English, but I love to write so fuck it :)**

**Enjoooy!**

**Until next time xx holdinghisheart.**


	2. The Targaryen Girl

_"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

''Andy, your stitching is exactly the same like yesterday, did you not listen to a word I told you?'' Septa Mordane huffed in her annoying, pitching voice.

Andromeda looked up from her terrible stitching to the angry septa hovering over her. Of course she remembered what she told her yesterday, everyone in Winterfell did. She just didn't take it in. If there was one thing Andy hated, it was stitching. Certainly when she could her the boys training in the yard, laughing.

Andy looked up at the Septa with her violet eyes, trying to look at her with guilt and shame. ''I'm sorry Septa Mordane, I will try better next time.''

Septa Mordane didn't look persuaded but kept her mouth in a straight line and let it go. She then turned her back away from Andy and walked to Sansa, complementing her on her beautiful, perfect stitching.

Andy made a face to the Septa's back, sticking her tongue out and doing a childish gesture with her hands, making Arya on her right side choke on her laughter.

Arya and Andy both started laughing like mad and when the Septa turned around from Sansa to glare at the two pair of girls, they both immediately stopped laughing and returned to the stitching. When the Septa finally turned away again Andy leaned into Arya and whispered with a teasing tone.

''I hope you're doing that stitching perfect, Lady Stark.''

Arya snorted a laugh. ''Or what?''

''Or else Septa Mordane is going to stick that needle up somewhere it does not belong.''

Arya barked out a laugher again and Andy started laughing too a second after. Now the evil glare from the Septa couldn't even stop them from laughing their hearts out.

Arya and Andy have always connected even when they were children. Arya is only eleven when Andy is sixteen but they have more in common than any other girl in Andy's age. They sometimes sneaks out and practice archery and swords when no ones around, even though they both know Lord Stark knows what they are doing. Andy is probably the only girl Arya actually like, except from her lady mother, or that is what Arya told her. She even dislike her sister, saying that Sansa is too girly for her and that she should stop talking about those annoying dreams, including a dream prince coming and marrying her.

Andy had to laugh at that, she knows that Sansa is dreaming about her prince coming and sweeping her from her feet, just like the songs. Andy cannot even hold count on how many times Sansa has told her the stories and she has been singing the songs to her. She actually tried to, but she stopped when they passed one hundred fifty-one.

Now boys, that's a topic Andy doesn't know anything about. She hasn't even been kissed before and are obviously not experienced with the touching part. Even though many boys and even men have tried to get a little too friendly with her.

Andy is known for her beauty, she is the only girl in Winterfell with silver blonde hair. Every northern is brown-haired and every time they see Andy for the first time it looks by their faces that they are seeing a White Walker. She does not have to tell anyone where she is from, it is already told when they see her silver hair - A Targaryen.

When she was younger she never knew why they called her that, she always saw herself as a Stark, even though that was not her last name. When Andromeda was thirteen years old Catelyn one day saw the little silver-haired girl's face every time someone pointed at her hair and whispered her last name, she was close to tears as she tried to disguise her hair. That night Catelyn told her husband about everything and commanded him to speak with Andy about her background.

The next day Lord Stark did, it was possible the hardest hour Andy has ever been through. So many secrets were revealed. The shock that she had an older brother and a twin-sister who were alive, that her father was known as the Mad King and killed everyone in his way, that her brother Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped and raped Lord Stark's sister Lyanna Stark. When he was done Andy's whole body was shaking. Her eyes staring blankly at his face, and then moments later her violet eyes blurred with tears. When Ned moved forward to hug her she leaped away from him and ran outside, running so fast she could, not even stopping when she came to the forest even though she had never been that far away from the castle alone.

She sat down and cried her heart out. How could Lord Stark be so nice to her after all her real family done to his family? How could they all be so nice to her? They should have just killed her right there when she was a baby. If her family were so dangerous and evil, why would she be any different?

She didn't know how long she had sat there, crying but it was getting dark so she guessed she had been out there for a long time. She was afraid that Lord Stark had told everyone about her mad family and that they would want her head. Andy had heard stories about bad people getting their head cut off from Old Nan. She didn't want her head cut off so she didn't move from the spot on the ground, even though the snow was making her wet and cold. She would rather be eaten by animals than executed by Lord Stark.

She didn't notice the boots coming towards her because of her sniffing and thoughts but when she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder she looked up in alarm and was surprised to see a pair of warm, familiar, blue eyes staring into her violet and wet eyes.

''Andy.'' Robb said in a warm tone, sitting down beside her and looking at her worriedly. ''What's wrong? What are you doing out here all alone? We have been looking for you all day. We have been so worry.''

By the emotion in blue eyes Andy could tell he was right. His auburn hair looked like a mess and his eyes were more tired than she had ever seen them. He looked older than his eight years as he pushed her silver hair from her eyes, looking at her sadly.

''I don't want to loose my head, Robb.'' Andy said in a tiny voice, her under lip shaking as more tears welled up in her eyes.

Robb's eyebrows shut up as he looked at her shocked, his mouth gaping like a fish. ''We would never take your head, Andy. We love you.''

Andy shook her head like sadly, picking up a piece of her silver hair and showing it for him. ''No, my hair is evil, Robb. My family is evil.''

Robb took her small hand in his larger one and raised her chin with his right hand, making her look at him. ''Andy, you're not evil because of your family, not ever. We are your family now. And your hair is what makes you unique, I love your hair. It brings out your beauty. I could look at you for days.''

Andy looked at him as she smiled shyly, her face reddened. Robb finally registered what he said to her and widened his blue eyes. ''I mean- I just- You're just-'' He finally stopped talking and laughed awkwardly at himself, pushing his auburn hair out of his eyes before standing up from the ground. Offering his hand to Andy to help her stand up as well, she took it and looked from him to their twined fingers with a shy smile. Robb felt himself blush too and immediately let go of her hand making Andy almost giggle because of his blush, he was blushing because of her. That made her smile like crazy and when he saw the look on her beautiful face he couldn't help but laugh as well. ''You be quiet, you were blushing too!''

They began walking toward Winterfell as she giggled, it was almost funny because for a little while ago she thought she would never smile again. ''But it's funny because I made Robb Stark blush, the heir of Winterfell!'' she laughed happily. ''The girls will be so jealous!''

Robb made a grimace at her, but the beautiful smile on her face made him smile as well. Just in that moment, Robb thought as he looked at Andy. Her hair so shiny, light and long that it reached her back, her front hair made up in an elegant braid, her smile as bright as the sun, and her violet eyes so alive, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

When Andy saw Robb looking at her with a dreamy stare, she blushed once again and smiled a shy smile. ''What?''

He blinked a couple of times as he heard her speaking and when he saw that she had caught him looking at her he blushed and looked away. ''Nothing'' he mumbled and Andy bit her lip from laughing at his boyish behavior. It was actually rather cute, he had never acted this way with her before. He, Jon and Theon have always been close to Andy, because they almost were the same age they always played together.

Andy remembered when she was six and they decided to take a bath in a lake they had discovered in the forest, the boys had easily taken off their clothes and jumped in but when Andy saw that they didn't quite look like her under their clothes she became nervous and made up an excuse that she didn't feel very well. That way they couldn't make fun of her. It was always important for Andy to fit in with everyone, but because of her silver hair that was not the easiest task.

But when she stood there with Robb she saw that he didn't look at her like he had done when they were younger, he looked at her like he actually liked her. But Andy quickly came to her senses and blushed at the silly idea of Robb actually liking her. He was the heir of Winterfell for seven hells, he would never like a girl whose father was known as the Mad King and who's brother kidnapped and raped his aunt. No way. Robb would marry a high-born lady and he would have beautiful auburn-haired babies with her, and live the life he deserves - with happiness and love.

When they finally came back to Winterfell that night Lord Stark hugged Andy so close she couldn't breathe and told her to never, ever to that again. The whole family had been worried sick and he had sent men out to look for her, even Robb, Jon and Theon had volunteered. Lady Stark did the same and all the Stark children gave her a hug too. She had even made two-year old Arya. When Theon came forward to her he looked rather uncomfortable but gave her a little smile. ''Glad to have you back, Silver.'' Andy smiled at him because that was a new side of Theon she had never seen, he was always so cocky and arrogant but now he just seemed relieved and actually happy that she was found safe and sound.

When they all calmed down and Lady Stark had made sure Andy was not harmed in any way, she announced to everyone that it was time for bed. As Andy made her way to her bed chamber she saw Jon making his way over to her and when he got closer he gave her a bone crushing hug and kissed both of her cheeks with force, making Andy smile.

Jon was the one boy Andy had come closest to, not only because he is kind and cares about her, but because he knows how it feels to be different. Sometimes when they are in Winterfell someone can point at him and say 'That's Ned Stark's bastard!' just like they point and shout at Andy. So they know each others pain, and they know how to heal each other. Jon has always been there for her, and she has always been there for him. And she wanted it to be like that until the day she dies.

When he pulled away from her she saw him looking down at her with an angry frown. His cold hand took her shoulders in his rough hands and gave her a stern squeeze, but she could easily spot the warmth behind his grey eyes. ''Do. Not. Ever. Do. That. Again. Do you hear me?'' he said as he shook her shoulders after every word.

Andy nodded firmly and Jon let her shoulders go, but not before kissing the top of her head again, holding her there a long time. ''If you ever leave this place I will be all alone, Andy.'' he murmured into her hair. Now Andy almost died of shame, when she ran to the forest she never had a thought about how it would effect Jon. So she squeezed his middle tighter, trying to take his pain away.

''You would not be alone, Jon. You would have Robb and the whole family.'' Andy tried to reason quietly.

Jon huffed at her, his black, curly hair falling into his grey eyes, but he did not seem to mind. ''Yes Robb, but he does not know how it feels to be a shame to the family. He is the heir of Winterfell! And what am I?'' he added under his breath, sadly. ''the bastard that no one cares about.''

Andy's violet eyes winded in horror as she grew angrier and angrier, pushing herself from his arms ''Do not ever say that, Jon Snow!'' She almost shouted. Her voice surprisingly strong to come from a seven year old little girl. ''You have no idea how many people cares about you, how many people would cry if you vanished! You're the son of an honorable man who loves you as much as he can, not the daughter to a crazed man who killed every person in his way!'' She didn't care about that she told all this things to Jon, he would have known soon enough.

''I'm sorry.. Andy. I didn't know.'' Jon said with shame in his voice as he grabbed her into one of his warm hugs. ''I'm sorry.''

She sniffled on his furry coat awhile until she finally stood up straight and gave the raven-haired boy a reassuring smile, showing him she was okay. He nodded with a smile on his own. ''I will see you tomorrow, Andy.''

''Indeed you will.''

He began walking away but stopped and called out her name before she closed the door to her chamber. She looked at him questioningly.

''The things your father did.'' he began as he looked at her with a reassuring smile. ''It does not have anything to do with you. You know that, do you not?''

For a second she fell quiet, trying to find the right thing to say, she tried to find a perfect lie for him, to let him know that she believed him, but she knew she could not lie to him so she just smiled sadly and said the only thing she could before closing her door.

''Good night, Jon.''

* * *

**Whoa! :o What did you think? **

**Until next time - holdinghisheart (:**


	3. Belonging

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."- Sarah Dessen

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

It is unbelievable how fast times goes.

It almost feels like yesterday you could just wake up in the morning, wear whatever you want and then go down to the yard and play whatever you want. To not care who was watching or what they though when they saw you play in the mud - to be free, to not have a care in the world.

But sooner or later you have to wake up, to realize that you're not six anymore but sixteen. That's when you have to grow up and learn to be a lady, that is why Andromeda Targaryen is sitting here once again, stitching this horribly ugly thing she is working on. When she started the stitching she thought that maybe she could do a little cute rabbit, but know it more looks like a tomato.

When she showed it to Septa Mordane she had looked at it like she was looking at a dead body, but this time she was not looking at her disapproving but almost scornfully.

''What is this supposed to be, Lady Andromeda?'' she asked, she almost laughed which made Andy angry. She was not supposed to laugh at her, she was supposed to be a Septa! Which means she was supposed to shake her head at her and tell her that she could do much better. Andy noticed on her right side that Arya looked like she had seen a dead body too, which was the same face Andy and all the other girls looked like. The Septa never acted like this.

And then Andy finally realized what she was doing, she was making fun off her. How dare she!? Andy sat up straighter on the chair, like a lady should and shot the Septa an evil glare.

''That is supposed to be a tomato, dear Septa. Or are you too old to see that?'' Andy glared, she didn't say that it was supposed to be a rabbit, everyone would laugh at her if she told them the truth. Better to stick with what it looks like.

Septa Mordane narrowed her eyes dangerously at Andy as all the other girls gasped at the insult that came out from the young woman's mouth. Well all except Arya who looked like she was going to cry from laughing so hard.

''Well, Lady Targaryen.'' Septa Mordane hissed, right when she said that name Andy felt like she could have hit her and it would have hurt less, it was the way she was saying the name like it was the most disgusting name ever that hurt her. Arya stopped laughing at that point and looked at the Septa shocked. Every eyes were on them. The Septa always called Andy Andromeda because that was her full name, but never Targaryen. Lord Stark had told her not to. ''It would of been a lot easier if your father hadn't killed so many people and if your brother had not kidnapped the poor Lady Stark, then maybe your mother would be alive so she could have learned you how to stitch like a real woman and not a mad one.''

Arya shot straight up from her chair and yelled furiously, her face red from anger. ''How dare you!''

Then what she finally said melted in and Andy could feel her eyes starting to watering, the lump in her throat started to form and she bolted up from the chair before storming out as fast as she could. She ran as fast as she could even though it was hard through the snowy mud. When she ran past the yard where the boys practiced sword fighting she could hear a voice call out for her, but even though she couldn't stop running. All she wanted was to run up into her room, fall down onto her bed and cry her eyes out. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Just when she was closing her door to her chamber and thought she was safe, a brown boot from nowhere shot right out between the wall and door, making it impossible to close the door.

''Please Andy, let me in.'' She heard the soft voice of Robb ask. How was she supposed to say no to him? Since after he had found her in the woods three years ago they have blushed like mad when they were close to each other. Theon always laughed at them and told Robb to be a man and kiss her, which just made Robb more flustered as he punched the ward's arm. Andy could no longer lie to herself because she knew she has always had feelings for Robb, ever since she was a little child. She always saw up to him, he was kind hearted and always treating her with respect, not like the scumbags who sees women as their dogs. And of course because of his handsome looks.

But the fact that she was a Targaryen and he was a Stark did not help her feelings, she is the daughter of the Mad King and he is the heir of Winterfell. It would never work out, he was supposed to marry someone else, like a beautiful princess. Even how envious that thought made her, it was true. A Targaryen and a Stark, together? Never in a million years.

She slowly opened the door for him but kept her eyes down, thanking her hair quietly for preventing him to see her tear stained face. She could feel Robb walking into her room and was shocked when he gently took her hands, twining their fingers together and leading her to the bed before sitting down next to her. She could hear him breathing next to her as she slowly looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes. His auburn hair was now longer and more curly than before and Andy could see that he had begun growing a beard. He was so handsome it almost hurt.

''Why are you crying?'' His soft voice made her stir and she found herself focusing more on his soft but rough, manly voice than the actual question. It made her shiver and she did not know why.

Finally she remembered herself and stopped daydreaming about her best friend. For a second she almost forgot the answer for his question, it was strangely just how much only Robb's presence could calm her down, she had even stopped crying.

But then the memories of earlier came back, and the feelings came back as well. She could feel herself growing weaker and weaker and her bottom lip started trembling again. Robb could see her expression and unexpectedly took her into his strong arms, making her sit on his lap.

She sobbed into his neck for a while as he combed his right hand calmly through her silver hair, while the other one was around her waist, holding her close. He was talking softly to her about when Bran had hit Theon's chest three times when they were sword fighting earlier and that Theon had tried to clearly brush it off with telling them 'I let him win, I did not want to see the little boy cry.' but that they all knew he did not see those hits coming. He smiled as he heard her laugh against his neck, even though he shivered and had to bite his tongue to not let her know what he was feeling for her. Her soft and wonderful scent made him want to kiss her. He was a seventeen year old boy after all, and when the girl you have a crush sits on your lap, looking as beautiful as ever you want to do something about it. But the fact that she probably did not feel the same held him back.

Andy was glad that he was distracting her from the harsh things the Septa said, or the truth things the Septa said.

''Do you want to talk about it now?'' he suddenly asked against her hair, making her arms cover in goosebumps, she cursed herself and prayed to the old and new gods that he would not see, apparently the gods did not listen because she felt him smile against her hair, making her blush.

''It was the Septa.'' She finally answered.

''What did she do?''

''She said some things…''

''What did she say?'' he asked warily, grabbing her chin softly, making her look at him.

Andy let out a ragged breath of air as she felt the lump forming in her throat again, making it hard for her to breath without crying. ''S-she told me that if my father hadn't killed so m-many people and if my b-brother had not kidnapped Lady Lyanna, then my mother probably would have b-been alive to learn me to stitch like a real l-lady and not a mad o-one.'' she finally lets out and when she is done she's in tears again.

She barely register when Robb shot up from the bed almost knocking her to the ground as he carried her up from his lap and put her gently down on the bed before storming out from her room, his fists clenched against his sides. She calls out his name desperately but got no answer.

She desperately ran to her chamber's window, maybe she could see what Robb was going to do from here. Just then she could see Robb coming out from the castle, his face as angry as when he left her chamber. She could see that he was looking for the Septa and when he finally sees her he walks up to her with firmly steps, just like his lord father, Andy thought.

She can see the Septa's face but she can only see Robb's back, but by his gestures she can see that he is not happy. The Septa's face turn first to shock, then anger, then guilt and last shame.

Finally the conversation was over when the Septa gave a little nod to Robb and said what looked like 'Yes, my lord.'' before turning around and walking away.

Robb then turned around and moved his gaze up to Andy and gave her a light smile before walking into the castle again. Andy hoped that he was coming up to her. She really needed to know what he said to the old woman.

Moments later Andy could her familiar foot steps coming towards her door and she ran to the door and opened it, looking at Robb's grin.

''What in the seven hells did you say to her? It looked like she was going to shit herself when she saw you coming.'' Andy smiled, she then put a hand over her mouth and widened her violet eyes. That was not the way to speak from a lady to a highborn lord.

She was surprised when Robb barked out a loud laugh and it looked like he had hard stopping, which made Andy smile brightly at him. After several minutes he finally stopped laughing and looked at her, the laughing still showing in his handsome features.

She then remembered that she had not even let him into the room so she opened the door for him before bowing in a teasing manner. ''My lord, welcome in you are indeed.''

He straightened up as he walked into the chamber and took her hand, bowing down and placing his warm lips on it. ''Thank you my lady, pleasure to be here.''

They laughed as they laid down on her bed, looking up at the stony roof. ''What did you say to her?'' Andy finally asked, turning her head to the side so she could look at him.

''I told her that if she ever said something like that again I would make her sorry that she ever came to Winterfell.'' he said, not taking his blue eyes away from the roof. ''And something else, but I am not telling you that.''

''If she said what? The truth?'' Andy asked quietly. ''Because it's true, Robb. Did you know that my mother and father were siblings? I'm the result of incest. I should not be alive.''

Robb sat up on the bed like someone had sat him on fire, Andy was surprised when he grabbed her arm hard and dragged her up with him. She was even more surprised when she saw how angry he was. He was breathing harshly and his eyes were dark. Andy probably looked like a fish as she was gaping, trying to find something to say.

''Don't ever say that to me, Andy,'' His voice was as cold as ice. There were nothing warm or gently about it. ''If your ever say something like that to me again i'm going to do something I will regret.''

''Robb, I-''

''Do you know how much it bothers me when you say something like that to me?'' he continued angry, completely ignoring her.

''What I mean was-''

''I know exactly what you meant, Andy.'' he barked loudly. ''And it hurts like hell!''

''Your not listening-''

''Do you ever stop to think about yourself for just a second and think about what it would do to me if you were not alive?'' He continued, there was still angry in his voice but it was drowned with the sadness.

''You have made so many people happy here in Winterfell, you have grown in so many hearts that if you left there would be people not being able to cope with the sadness. Arya would be completely lost without you, she loves you, did you know that she pulled the Septa's hair so hard she got a hand full of hair away after you left? Who would talk about all that girly things with Sansa that no one else does? Bran and Rickon adores you. Jon and Theon would be lost without you too, I know they would. Mother and father would miss you just as much as they would if I left. And I-'' he trailed off, he was breathing hard and she could see that his eyes was glossy.

Andy's tears had started falling long ago, but she did not even bother brushing them away. All she could do was to focus on this amazing man in front of her, pouring his heart out for her.

''And I-'' he tried again but he looked completely lost, then finally his Tully blue eyes met my violet and he looked like he had decided something.

Before Andy could even think anything else she felt his lips on hers. His left hand was in her silver hair while his right hand was placed on her cheek, brushing his finger gently against her soft skin. This was her first kiss and she had no idea what she was doing. He finally started to move his lips against hers in a small, steady rhythm and she tried her best to keep up with him as she placed her arms around his neck, making his right hand grab her waist and pull her closer to him. When Andy thought this could not be any better, being so close to Robb, she felt him open his mouth and his tongue asking her for entrance, she hesitated for a second before slowly opening her mouth for him, both made a small noise as his tongue touched hers. She felt him explore her mouth as her legs grew weak and she glided down on her back, pulling him over her, being carefully so she did not break their kiss.

The kiss had started from innocent but had now became so hot and passionate Andy could barely think. Robb's hand traveled from her face to her waist as his tongue massaged hers. She buried her left hand into his auburn locks and slightly touched his arm up and down with her fingers. She noticed Robb's hand moving down to her leg as he started to trace patterns there, making her smile. When she finally needed to breath, Robb released her mouth and started to slightly kiss her neck, making her close her eyes in pleasure.

''You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.'' Robb said, never stopping kissing her neck.

''Me too.'' She said as she moaned softly. Robb's lips on her skin was making it hard to think, it was even making it hard to breathe right.

Andy smiled so bright she thought that she probably looked mad, like one of those girls she and Arya always was making fun off. She wanted to run, jump and scream of happiness. Never in a million years she would have thought Robb Stark would have even looked at her once in that way. But here she was, under his gazing, lovely blue eyes. Her hair ruffled for all the times his hand had gone through it, her lips red and swollen from all the kissing and her violet eyes sparkling with happiness.

Who cares if someone tells her she's mad because of her father? Who cares that she is a dragon surrounded by wolves?

If the Stark family didn't, If Robb didn't, she didn't either.

* * *

**Okay, so now they've kissed, YAY :D And thanks for all the nice reviews :D**

**Until next time - holdinghisheart**


	4. A Wolf And A Dragon?

"If you don't stand for something you will fall for anything." - Malcolm X

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

After the night when Robb and Andy kissed, nothing went back to normal between them.

They were awkward together because no one of them knew what the kiss meant. Sometimes Andy could see Robb looking at her and when she looked back at him he turned around with a blush. Everyone else in the family could see that something had happened between the two and Arya could not have looked more disgusted one day in yard when Robb handed the bow to Andy and their hand accidentally touched, making the young pair blush once again. Sansa also noticed and Andy had to listen for hours when she told her that Robb was her prince and that they would have beautiful babies and marry under the old and new gods.

''Andy, are you listening?''

Sansa's voice brought Andy back from her thoughts and she looked at the auburn haired beauty on her left side as they walked in the yard. Sansa has as Robb took after their mother's Tully looks.

''Yes Sansa, you said something about Prince Joffrey.''

''Oh yes, Prince Joffrey.'' Sansa said dreamily as she looked up at the sky and then back at Andy, her blue Tully eyes shining with excitement. ''Do you know how handsome he is? Everyone says he is. He is tall with golden hair. It would be a dream to marry someone so beautiful, would it not?''

Andy had never seen the prince, and she doubted Sansa had either. But Andy would never want to marry a Baratheon, it was the king's son and the king wanted her dead, that's what Old Nan had told her. But the hand of the king, named Jon Arryn had saved her, telling the king that they should keep her alive.

They came to the yard to see Robb and Theon sword fighting. Andy could see that Robb was sweating as he striked Theon down on the ground, they both were.

''Would it not?'' Sansa asked again and Andy never took her eyes away from Robb. How handsome he was when he laughed with Theon as he finally won the sword fighting, he pushed his auburn hair back as his blue eyes finally settled on her. And then Sansa's question came back to her - _It would be a dream to marry someone who is so beautiful, would it not_?

And as she looked at Robb she finally answered ''Yes it would.''

Theon then saw what Robb was looking at. ''Andy, Sansa, come here!''

Andy and Sansa obeyed and moved to the practicing yard where Theon, Jon, Bran, Rickon and Robb stood. Andy saw Theon looking at her with a cocky grin. ''Andy, care to see who is better at archery?''

Andy raised her eye browns and looked at him challenging. ''Are you sure you want to do that, Theon? It would be a shame if the same thing happened like last time, remember?''

Everyone laughed except Theon, of course everyone remembered last time. Andy hit right in the target after Theon hit nowhere near there.

''Oh, I think I will manage.'' He replied arrogantly.

''You should not do that, Greyjoy.'' Robb laughed.

''I will have to agree with Robb.'' Jon chuckled. ''You almost cried last time!''

''I did not!'' Theon replied angry. ''I went easy on her because she's a _girl_!''

''Yes, a _girl_ who kicked your ass!'' Arya suddenly piped up as she came out from the castle and sat down beside Robb and Jon, earning chuckles from everyone. Andy should have known Arya would come, she never seemed to miss fighting challenges.

''Okay lets do it.'' Andy laughed as Theon handed her the wood bow. She lined up and focused her eyes on the target. She took four deep breaths and shot it. Andy smirked like an evil cat as she saw the bow hitting the target right in the middle. She could hear everyone clap their hands and telling Theon that he had no chance against her.

When it was finally Theon's turn he lined up where Andy had, focusing his blue eyes on the target but Andy noticed that he did not take a deep breath, he was still too tense, and you should never be tense when you shot a bow. He released the arrow and as Andy had predicted it did not hit right in the middle, the truth was that he was not that far away from her own arrow but it was not so near it either.

He took in a sharp breath and screamed in frustration, throwing the bow away and cursed at the dirt. Right then Lady Stark and Lord Stark came out from the castle and gave the children a look. Lord Stark's eyes moved from an angry Theon to a cocky Andy and at last his laughing children. Lord Stark too started laughing as he figured out what had happened only moments before. Lady Stark rolled her blue Tully eyes and announced to everyone that dinner was serving, but not even she could stop a sly smile from forming om her lips.

* * *

As they all sat at the dinner table, eating, Andy listened to Rickon and Bran's conversation. Scooting away from Theon, Robb and Theon's conversation about girls.

''Rickon, stop, he is going to say no.'' Bran argued.

''Not if we ask nicely!''

''Yes he is!''

''No he is not!''

That is when Andy stepped in. ''What are you boys talking about?''

Rickon looked down with his blue eyes at the table and then back to her, smiling shyly. ''I though that maybe we could buy some kind of pet.''

''A pet?'' Andy asked confused and Bran rolled his grey eyes at his little brother.

''Yes, I would want a pet who can protect us.''

''We cannot have a pet, Rickon.'' Bran argued. ''The only animal we could buy is a goat, and a goat cannot protect us and dad would never, ever let a goat into our chamber.''

''But-'' Rickon tried to argue, but did not get very far.

''No!'' Bran hissed.

Andy's heart clenched when she saw Rickon's face going from hopeful to sadness. She took his little hand in hers and motioned him to sit in her lap, which he gladly did. She combed her hand through his light brown hair, she did this to calm him down, she knew how much it calmed her down when Robb did it.

''Maybe one day, little wolf.'' She said soothing.

''You think?'' answers his small little voice, she could tell that this worked for him too because she could hear his voice becoming sleepy.

''Yes.''

With that answer she could hear his breathing going deeply as he fell asleep against her. Lady Stark took Rickon to his chamber moments later and took Bran, Arya and Sansa with her, well she had to drag Arya away more truthfully said. That left Andy with Jon, Theon and Robb.

She was more than surprised when Theon suddenly walked away from the table and came back with ale.

Andy narrowed her eyes at him. ''How did you get this?''

''I have my ways.'' Was his cocky response.

He gave all of them a glass and when Andy was on her second, the boys were on their fifth. Andy could tell that they all became effected and she could not be happier that she just could relax and watch them make a fool out of themselves.

''You know this whore I fucked yesterday, red-head, big breasts.'' Theon slurred.

''What about her?'' Jon asked, he could keep his voice from slur so much but Andy could still clearly hear the ale in his voice.

''Best fuck I have had in a long time! What was her name again… Ros! Yeah, you should fuck her, she would take good care of you!'' Theon laughed and motioned to Robb and Jon, making them both blush.

The thought of Robb making love to another woman bothered Andy more than she could possibly say. She saw Robb looking at her slightly from the corner of his eyes and she wanted nothing more than run away. She did not want to sit here and hear Theon talk about Robb and other women. She slowly raised from the chair she was sitting on.

''Excuse me boys but I actually feel tired, I should probably go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow.'' She gave them all a reassuring smile and turned around, walking to her chamber.

As she almost where at her door she heard running footsteps from behind her and turned around to see Robb swaying forward to her. His auburn locks were wild again and his eyes were effected by the ale, making them glossy and hazy. He smiled as he came closer to her and tumbled clumsy on his own feet, making Andy catch him before he fell on the floor. When she finally helped him to find the balance again, he looked at her with affection. He probably shouldn't have drank that much ale.

When he finally could stand on his own he looked at her with a little handsome smile, making Andy's stomach flip.

''I do not want Ros.'' he said and Andy looked at his blue eyes in shock. He knew that she had been troubled by that. Of course he would have, she ran away like a freighted little rabbit.

''It is okay, Robb.'' she finally answered after a while. ''It has nothing to do with me-''

''It actually does.'' he said as he took her chin in his hands, they had never been this near each other since the night they kissed and Andy had almost lost hoped that something would actually happen again. ''It does because if I want to do it with someone, I want to do it with you.''

Andy blushed so much she probably looked like a tomato, she silently thanked her hair for draping over her red cheeks. That's when she also knew that Robb indeed had drank too much ale, he was as bold as ever. Robb pushed her silver hair from her face and moved his face closer to her, closing his eyes and softly closing the gasp between their lips. This time it did not take long for them to open their mouths and letting their tongues touch.

Andy could taste the ale on his tongue and she moaned quietly. Robb grabbed her waist and gently pushed her against the stone wall. Andy's hands made their way into his messy auburn curls, their tongues fought for dominates but after a while Andy finally gave up and let Robb win the silly battle.

Andy didn't know how long they stood there, kissing each other with everything they had, with everything they felt. She couldn't think about anything except how happy she was and how lovely Robb could make her feel. That is until she heard someone cough from behind Robb's back, making the young lovers freeze.

Andy slowly opened her eyes to look at whoever was interrupting them, dreading who it could be. This was not a good position for them to be seen by the wrong people. They couldn't possible try to make up an excuse, what could they possible say?

She almost laughed in relief when she saw Theon standing there, leaning against the stone wall, a cocky smile on his lips. She could feel Robb relax when he saw that it only was Theon and slowly let Andy go from the strong grip he had on her slender waist.

''Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?'' Theon tsk-tsked and motioned between a flustered Andy and an irritated Robb.

''Just go away Theon'' Robb sighed, his voice huskily from the kiss they had just a couple of moments earlier.

''Oh, I don't think so.'' He chuckled as he moved a couple steps closer. ''How long has this been going on? I mean I noticed that you eye-fucked her every time you looked at her but I actually never thought you had the balls to touch her.'' He laughed as he patted Robb on the back. ''Good go, Stark!''

''_Walk. Away. Theon._'' Robb growled as he shoved Theon's hand on his back away. Andy could see that he was irritated and angry that Theon had to ruin their moment, she was too, but she was more embarrassed than anything.

''I mean, Robb, you're the first man who have ever kissed her! Congratulation.'' he continued, completely ignoring Robb and his angry expression as he leaned closer to him, the meaning was to whisper but Andy could clearly hear what he said to Robb. ''I've heard that the Targaryen girls are wild in bed.''

Andy could see Robb tense and his eyes going darker by every second passing. He knew how much she hated when people called her by her last name. She had to confess that it hurt when Theon said it but she knew he didn't mean anything bad about it, and Theon always said stupid things without thinking much, plus this was a drunk Theon, which meant that he didn't think _at all_.

Just when Robb took a dangerous step forward, his anger clear in his eyes Andy took him by the waist, tugging him closer to her, his left side against her front. His eyes went from Theon to her and his eyes immediately softened by the sight of her.

''It's okay, Robb.'' she whispered softly to him. Andy's violet eyes then turned to Theon and she saw that he was grinning like a little cocky kid, she rolled her eyes.

''Could you _please_ leave us alone, Theon?'' she tried softly, praying to the new and old gods that he would leave them alone for at least a moment.

''Okay, I get it..'' he chuckled quietly as he walked away, but stopped just before he turned the corner. ''But kids, don't do anything I wouldn't.'' he laughed and walked away, finally leaving them alone.

They looked at each other awkwardly before they both began laughing.

''Gods, he can be such an annoying prick sometimes.'' Robb said.

''It's Theon, Robb. What did you except?''

''Your right..'' he sighed. ''He just made me angry, that's all.''

Andy nodded and looked up at him, reaching her hand up to touch his auburn hair, making him close his eyes and lean into her hand when it rested on his cheek. She slowly stood on her toes as she leaned up to kiss him softly on the mouth. Robb immediately started kissing her back by hugging her tightly around her slender waist.

Suddenly Andy started thinking, what if it hadn't been Theon who'd seen them? But someone else? What exactly was Robb and Andy doing? She was a Targaryen even how much she wish she wasn't, and he was a Stark, the heir of Winterfell. They could never be together but even though they were standing here, kissing each other so passionately that Andy's heart flipped and her stomach clenched pleasantly. She could ruin Robb's reputation if someone saw them. She could take away all his glory and honor, and she would never want to do that. Robb deserves everything good life could give him, and she was destroying and taking it all away.

Andy suddenly moved back from Robb, unlocking their lips and shaking her head back and forth, making her silver hair dance around her face. She looked up at Robb to see him looking confused and a little hurt, his lips were red and slightly swollen from their former kissing.

''Robb, what are we doing?'' she whispered quietly.

''What do you mean?'' his huskily, rough voice asked.

''What are we doing here?'' she asked again, her voice louder this time. ''What does _this_ mean?'' she motioned between the two of them.

Robb opened his mouth to say something but closed it again seconds later. Andy then decided she didn't want to hear what he was going to say, it wouldn't be pleasant to her heart. She didn't want to end this between them, it hadn't even started yet, but she knew she had to if she wanted him to live a honorable life.

''I'm sorry, we shouldn't do this..'' she said quietly to the floor. ''I'll see you tomorrow...''

She slowly looked from the floor to him and she wanted to die from the expression on his face. His eyes were glossy and his mouth open slightly, he shook his head repeatedly and gently but firmly took her hand in his own.

''No. Why would you want to end this?'' he asked, his voice breaking on the last word.

She couldn't lie to him anymore. ''I'm a Targaryen, Robb, and you're a Stark. Our houses are enemies, your family would never accept this.''

''Who wouldn't? Because _our_ family would, Andy, we all love you and don't care about where you come from or what your last name is!''

''Your heir of Winterfell, Robb! Your people would never accept you if you were married to the Mad King's daughter!''

''Do you think I care about what they think?'' he said and moved closer to her. ''What matters are this, Andy. I want to be with you.''

He wiped away her tears with his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. ''Please say you want to be with me too.'' he pleaded.

''I do.'' she sniffed quietly.

''Then that is what matters.'' he grinned, kissing her all over the face, finally making her giggle through her tears.

''That's my girl.'' he laughed.

Andy giggled again as she captured his lips with her own.

That night she prayed to the old and new gods that he was right.

* * *

**So, that's Chapter Four ;) Next chapter actually won't be in Andy's POV :D It's a surprise ;)**

**Until next time - holdinghisheart **


	5. Awful To Be In Love

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." - Neil Gaiman_

* * *

Jon  
❆❆❆

''So, what happened after I left? Did you finally bed her?'' Theon's voice asked and made Robb choke on his food, couching to breath again.

''What?'' Jon on Robb's left side asked. He narrowed his dark eyebrows at Robb, ''Who is he talking about?''

''Little Miss dragon, of course.'' Theon laughed as he took a piece of bread to his mouth, completely ignoring the shocked face Jon made.

Jon looked at his brother, when he saw Robb's flustered face he knew it was true. Jon didn't know how to feel or react, for a moment he felt completely lost and hurt.

He had known for a long time now that he was in love with Andromeda Targaryen. He could feel it every time she smiled or laughed at him, that warm feeling building up inside of him. Andy was the most beautiful woman he had and would ever see, he thought to himself.

She was so unique and wonderful to him, and that they've always been close had pushed his feelings so much more. Because he was a bastard and she was a Targaryen and they both felt like they didn't belong in Winterfell. They have always connected, sometimes it feels like they were just born for the other.

Jon remember the day he realized he was in love with Andromeda Targaryen for sure. It was a warm summer day in Winterfell and Jon had just had his eight name day when Andy and he decided to take their horses out for a ride. It was just them because Lord Stark wanted to talk with Robb, surely more teaching him to be heir in Winterfell and Theon went to visit the brothel.

J_on remember everything like it was yesterday, the sun on his face, the smell of wet snow and of course how beautiful Andy had been. Her long silver hair was down in small delicate curls, just reaching her back. Her front hair had been set up by Lady Stark in two braids colliding together at the back of her head, making the braid looking like a halo around her head. She wore a blue, beautiful dress and the sun made her hair even brighter and made her violet eyes glimmering._

_The eight-year-old boy then decided to stop thinking about her that way, he was supposed to think girls were disgusting, like every other boy did in his age._

_''Are you coming, Jon?'' The seven-year old, silver headed girl asked in front of him._

_''Yes, Andy. I'm right behind you, dummy.'' he teased._

_''Don't call me dummy, dummy!'' she laughed lightly and it sounded like music in Jon's ears._

_When they finally arrived to a little beautiful place in the woods, completely isolated by the big forest seven-year old Andy took out some food from the basket around the horse. They sat down and talked about nothing important, just messing around with each other like they always did and playing silly games. That was until the food was finished and Andy clapped her stomach happily._

_''I haven't been so full in years.'' she said happily._

_''Me neither, where did you get all this food anyway?'' Jon asked and he saw Andy smile teasingly._

_''Oh, I made a little bet with Hodor and in the end he had to steal me some food for me from the kitchen.''_

_Jon laughed. Why wasn't he surprised?_

_Andy laughed too but her laughter died after a while. Jon looked at her and saw that she was fiddling with her silver blonde hair, looking sad._

_''What's wrong, Andy?''_

_Her violet eyes met his grey eyes and she shook her head a little, a sad smile plastered on her face. Jon could see that she was trying her best to look like nothing bothered her, but because he knew her he knew that she was faking it. ''It's really nothing..''_

_Jon scooted closer to her and looked at her reassuringly. ''It's okay, you can tell me, I will not tell anyone. You know I won't.''_

_Andy bit her lip and looked down at the ground before looking up at Jon again. ''Before we got here, in Winterfell, did you see that little girl pointing at me?''_

_Indeed Jon did. When they were making their way to the horses a little brown-haired girl in Andy's age pointed at her, or more likely at her hair, before whispering to her friend beside her. Jon had wanted to yell at the girls, he wanted to tell them that pointing and whispering at people was not an acceptable behavior. Because Jon knew how it felt to be pointed at, because Lady Stark was not his mother many people pointed and whispered behind his back too, he knew how much it hurt. And he would never want Andy to feel that way, so he had taken her hand in his and left the whispering girls with a glare._

_''Yes.'' Jon said warmly. He wouldn't lie to her._

_''I didn't like the way they were looking at me.'' she said quietly._

_Jon knew that Andy wasn't related to the Starks in any way. Lord Stark wasn't even her real father, the way he was his own father. Andy was the only one in Winterfell with silver hair so Jon figured out she didn't have a real family in Winterfell either. But Jon didn't care about any of that._

_''You should just ignore them, Andy. That's what I do.'' Jon said reassuringly._

_''Why do they point at you? You don't have silver hair.'' Andy said confused._

_Jon had to smile at her cuteness. ''No, but I am a bastard.''_

_''A bastard?''_

_''Yes, that's what you call a boy who has a father who is married but the one he is married to is not your mom.'' Jon said sadly._

_Jon could see that Andy was progression the new information as she dozed out, her eyes directed on him, but not at him._

_''Is that wh-'' Andy began but Jon interrupted her, he already knew what she was going to ask._

_''Yes, that's why Lady Stark hate me.''_

_Andy looked at him sadly, taking his hand and planting a soft kiss on his knuckles. She did this because she didn't want to lie to him, she knew Lady Stark hated Jon with her whole being so she couldn't say otherwise. Lying is something she would never do to Jon. ''I don't hate you, Jon.''_

_Just as the words slipped out of her soft lips Jon looked at her, but he wasn't looking at her the same way he was looking at her a second ago. When her lips touched his knuckles every part of him warmed and he got the instinct to take her and kiss her pink, welcoming lips. When she suddenly let go of his hand everything went cold and he wanted to take her hand again but decided to not. When he looked up from his now warm hands at her he saw that she had laid down on the ground and that she was pointing at the sky._

_''Do you see that cloud?'' She asked as he laid down beside her slowly, the new feelings making it hard to do anything than to stare at her angelic face. ''It kind of looks like a wolf, do it not?''_

_Jon looked at the cloud her slim finger pointed at and indeed did it, a white little wolf. ''Yes, it does.''_

_''You know what we should do, Jon?'' she suddenly asked, making Jon look away from the cloud wolf to her. ''We should stick together forever, always be honest and love each other even what happens, we are the two black sheep of this family, we have to stick together.''_

_He could tell that she was afraid of the same thing he was - that the Stark family would stop loving them and no longer want them by their side. _

_Jon smiled and took her small hand in his, his stomach flipping as her warm skin touched his. ''Of course Andy, the two black sheep have to stick together, right?''_

_''The two black sheep have to stay together.'' she agreed with a smile, squeezing his hand._

_''But what about Theon?'' Andy remembered. ''He is not a Stark.''_

_''Theon is not a cheep, he is a kraken.'' Jon laughed._

_''An arrogant, cocky kraken'' Andy laughed._

_''Indeed.''_

_Andy looked at his grey eyes once again, the warming smile on her face dying. ''Promise me Jon Snow,'' she started, her voice so serious Jon had to stop laughing and listen to her carefully. ''promise me before the new and old gods that you'll never leave me alone, the pack survives but the lonely one dies.''_

_Jon smiled a sly smile as he stood up, pulling Andy with him as he went down on his knees before her, making Andy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ''I'll swear not only before the old and new gods but I'll swear to the beautiful girl who stands before me, my black cheep.'' Andy giggled in humor and her eyes glimmered beautifully._

_''I swear that I'll never leave you, Andromeda Targaryen. Not when your sad, not when you're having your bad days and not even when you are annoying me. You will forever be my black sheep, my pack mate.'' His voice was first teasing, but when he reached the end his voice was as sincere as it could be._

_As he stood up Andy gave him a bone crushing hug. ''I'll keep you to that promise, Jon Snow.'' she laughed._

Now as he was sitting here five years later, remembering when he had made that promise to Andy, he also remembered that they both indeed had kept their promises. They had always been there for each other through good and bad.

His thoughts were interrupted by giggles coming through the doors. All three boys turned their heads to the sound and Jon's heart clenched as he saw Andy walking in with Sansa and Arya. He immediately noticed that her hair was up in the exact same style as it was that one day in the forest. He could see Andy laughing at something Arya said and Sansa who just rolled her eyes at her little sister, which made Jon smile because he loved Arya's craziness.

From the corner of his eyes he could see Robb nervously shift in his chair as he too saw Andy walking towards them. He could see their eyes lock and Andy's beautiful but shyly smile, making him wishing that he was Robb. The girls sat down with them, Andy on Robb's right side as Arya jumped onto the chair on Jon's left, leaving Sansa and Theon on the other side of the table. Robb shyly yet determinedly gave Andy a soft kiss on her lips, making Andy laugh happily.

''So I see you two finally stopped sneaking around?'' Theon smirked.

Andy rolled her violet eyes and Robb mumbled a 'none of your business, Greyjoy.'

They probably sat there all day, talking about Robb and Andy's relationship. Jon had never tried so hard before to look happy when all he really wanted was to go outside to the yard and hit something. Everytime Robb touched Andy's hand or waist he wanted to push it away, but he knew he couldn't.

But what really bothered him was how happy they looked. They practically had to force themselves to take their eyes away from each other. What were you supposed to do when the two people you love most finds love together? The girl you love is in love with your lovely, strong brother? - Andromeda Targaryen and Robb Stark?

After a while of thinking and a lot of inspecting the couple all the anger vanished. He then decided to be happy for them. Robb deserved a beautiful, strong and loyal woman and who else but Andy? Also Andy deserved a handsome, honorable, respectful man who would always be there for her, to protect her, and Robb is perfect for her.

Because even what her father did, Andy is a true princess, even though what she says and Robb is the heir of Winterfell. So he truly is happy for them. He would just have to bite his tongue and be there for her like a brother, like he has his whole life. And that was okay for Jon. Andy deserves happiness and love and he wouldn't stay in her way if she has found it with Robb. He would have to love her from far. But he would never ever leave her because she was still his black sheep, and would always be whoever she loves.

''Jon, are you there?'' Jon snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the beautiful silver headed girl leaning over Robb to snap with her fingers before his eyes. Robb looked at him with a teasing smile, his blue Tully eyes, just like his mother, but even though not, sparkling. ''I think Jon is thinking about that girl he was speaking to earlier.''

It took a moment to remember the girl, his thoughts had only included Andy so it was hard to let someone else into his head. Yes right, Anna. A brown-haired, brown-eyed girl in his own age, she had asked him the way to a shop and left with a flirtatious smile.

''No. I was not thinking about her.'' Jon argued but he could feel his face getting warm when every eyes by the table was on him.

''Exactly, because Jon isn't some kind of love freak. Like everyone else.'' Arya snorted and motioned between Robb and Andy. Jon smiled at his little sister and ruffled her brown hair making her scoot away and slap his hand from her hair. Everyone laughed at the sibling fighting and had completely no idea that Lord Stark had made his way over to the table.

Jon could see Lord Stark's eyes falling on Robb and Andy's hands that were twined together in Andy's lap, making his father's eyes light up as a little smile crept up on his bearded lips.

When everyone else finally noticed his presence Robb and Andy let go of each others hands and they both blushed.

''Oh no, don't hide from me. I was just going to say that it was about time!'' he laughed and clapped his oldest son on the back approvingly and kissed Andy's cheek. He sat down between the two of them. Jon could clearly see that he was making fun of them so he had to keep a straight face because the expression by the two pair was making it almost impossible not to laugh.

Ned sat down as he put his arms around the seventeen-year old boy and the sixteen-year old girl. ''So, when is the wedding?''

The horrified look on both Robb and Andy's faces made the whole table huddle over with laughter. Jon had to hold on to the table from falling to the floor. Robb's face was as white as a sheet as his mouth gaped and Andy looked like she was going to run out of the room, screaming.

When they saw the reaction everyone else got from their faces they looked at each other and calmed down before they also started laughing.

When Ned finally had calmed down Jon could see him whispering something to Robb who nodded with a proud smile. He then stood up and looked at all of them.

''I think it is night-time for all of you.''

Everyone silently agreed and stood up from the chairs, Jon could see Andy whispering something to Robb, making him smile and kiss her lips. He then let her go, kissed her cheek one last time and lifted Arya who was telling Theon a joke to his chest, leading her out from the castle. Theon, Lord Stark, and Sansa all walked out behind them, leaving Andy and Jon alone.

Andy walked up to him with a hopeful smile. ''Will you escort me to my bed chamber?''

''As you wish.'' he smiled back. Gods, she was so beautiful, how could he ever say no to her?

They walked in a pleasant silence until they reached her chamber. She then turned her head to him, violet meeting grey.

''Are you okay, Jon?'' she asked, her voice worriedly. ''You seemed a little odd today.''

_Oh, no. She had noticed._

''I'm fine, Andy. Just a little tired that's all.'' he thanked himself for how that lie came out like he was telling her the truth.

Andy nodded and smiled once again, making him warm inside. ''Okay, then I will not keep you up any longer.''

Jon smiled and kissed her cheeks like he always does when he's telling her goodbye. The closest he could come to her, and the only affected thing he could do that wouldn't be misunderstood for lovers.

''Good night, Andy.''

''Good night, Jon. Sleep soundly.''

He turned around and walked away, but at last he turned around and called her name when she just closed the door, making her open it again.

''Does he make you happy?'' he asked, he had to know.

''It actually quite funny.'' she smiled, her eyes glittering like they always does when she is happy, a fact he knew better than anything else. ''How happy he makes me.''

Jon smiled softly at her. ''That is all I want for you, Andy. To be happy.''

Nothing was more true than that, he thought as he walked away, that's why he didn't tell her how he truly felt. Because he knew she was happy in Robb's arms and because he knew Robb was as happy.

So if Andy was happy, if Robb was happy, well, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Okay, so that is Jon's POV. I know some of you Jon/Andy shippers hate me now, but it's actually going to fit into the story. I just imagined that Jon Snow is that kind of person, you know, that if you love someone, set her free? Because he _do _really love Robb more than to take his happiness away from him, and he _wants _them both to be happy. **

**I'm just going to say that this isn't the last time you'll see Andy and Jon :) **

**And thank you guys from the lovely reviews, my heart warms when I read them, It really motivates me to continue (: Tell me what you think of Jon's POV. I wanted to make some kind of special pact between them so when he breaks it to leave for the Wall... well... you'll have to read to find out :D It won't be pretty. **

**Until next time - holdinghisheart **


	6. The Pups

_"The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it..."_

_― Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

Andy was nothing but bored as she sat in the chair she hated with her whole being - The chair she was stitching in.

Ever since Robb yelled at the septa for her Septa Mordane had not been anything but respectful to her, which pleased her. But even though she still hated stitching. She could see Arya on her left cursing at her own stitching, which made her smile. Andy could clearly hear the boys practicing archery and sighed, how she wished she was a boy right now.

Suddenly Septa Mordane walked up to Sansa who sat on Andy's right side. She kneeled down in front of her and took a look at her stitching, she gasped at what she saw and patted Sansa's back approvingly. ''Fine work as always, well done!''

Sansa gave Arya an evil smile. ''Thank you.'' she relaid sweetly making Arya grimace. Arya and Sansa haven't been on their best behavior when they are together. Always insulting each other and yelling, which made Andy some kind of tug rope they both wanted to win, but Andy was stuck in between the two rebellious sisters.

Suddenly Andy heard the boys laughter growing louder as they laughed harder and harder, making her curious what they were doing. Andy could see that Arya heard them too and they both looked at each other with teasing looks before nodding.

Arya then rolled her eyes into her head and fell from her chair to the floor. ''Arya!'' Andy shrieked as she kneeled before the young girl. She knew she had to keep a straight face but all she wanted was to laugh at the amazing act Arya put on.

Every girl in the room yelped and Septa Mordane kneeled down on the ground as Arya opened her eyes. ''What happened?'' Arya's voice came out weak and Andy felt herself smile despite herself. She was brilliant!

''Arya, you fainted!'' Septa Mordane almost shouted, panic gripping her voice.

Andy put a reassuring hand on her back. ''It is okay, Septa. I will take her to Maester Luwin.''

Septa Mordane looked at the young girl thankfully. ''Thank you so much, Andromeda, I owe you.''

Andy shook her head and took Arya by the waist before dragging her from the room. As soon as they were safely from the room they both began laughing.

''You were brilliant, Arya!''

''No, she is just really stupid.'' she laughed.

They walked quietly to the yard and saw Robb, Jon, Bran and little Rickon practicing archery. Or Bran was trying to learn and the boys were laughing at him more truthfully said.

Andy could hear Lord Stark from above her, he was probably looking down at the boys from the tree balcony. Because she could hear him say something to the boys that made them shut up, she could not hear what he said because Arya came up to her with two bows in her hands, an evil smirk plastered across her face.

''This is going to be fun.'' Andy smiled.

''You bet.'' Arya chuckled as she gave Andy the other bow, they lined up and got ready to shoot. She could sense from her side that Arya was going to shoot now so she called out. ''Wait!''

Arya looked at her annoyed. ''Wait, we have to catch the right moment.''

''Keep practicing Bran.'' she could hear Lord Stark say to his son. ''Go on''

Bran nodded and got ready to shoot again. He held the bow tight in his hands and Andy could see by his body movements that he held the bow too tight. ''Soon.'' Andy whispered and Arya smiled evilly.

''Don't think too much, Bran.'' Jon said as Bran took a deep breath. Probably remembering what Andy had told him about taking deep breaths.

''Relax your bow arm.'' Robb said.

''Now.'' Andy whispered to Arya who released her bow first, hitting the center of the target. Rob, Jon, Rickon and Bran all turned in surprise to see who had fired. Andy then released her arrow, hers slitting Arya's down the middle. They both dipped into small curtsies as Jon, Rickon and Robb started laughing. Bran ran at them causing Andy to step to the side. Arya took off leading Bran on, making him run after her as fast as he could.

''Keep run!'' Jon laughed after him. ''Faster!'' Robb laughed too.

Andy smiled as she walked up to the boys. Robb took her in his warm arms and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, making Rickon behind them grimace.

Robb smiled against her lips and when she pulled away he groaned. She patted on his chest before moving over to Rickon who sat on a horse saddle. She began tickling him and he laughed as he begged her to stop, earning a winning smile on her lips.

''Now help us to collect the missing arrows.'' she said and Rickon smiled as she carried him down from the saddle to place him safety on the ground.

He immediately started help Robb looking for the missing arrows and Andy turned around to talk with Jon when she saw Lady Stark looking at him disapprovingly. Andy sighed and walked up to Jon, giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back when his grey eyes settled on her, but Andy could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

She was about to say something when Lord Stark came up to them, a frown plastered on his face.

''What's wrong, father?'' Robb asked as he walked up to them, placing his arm around Andy's waist, making the silver-haired girl smile despite herself.

''They've found a deserter.''

Andy knew what that meant, they would have to execute him. He was a brother of the Night's Watch and there for took an oath, an oath he broke by coming to the north. Andy had trouble by even know why any sane man would take the black to begin with.

''Okay. Are we going now?'' Jon asked.

''Yes. And we are taking Bran with us.'' Lord Stark said and Andy's eyes widened. She could tell that this news did not make Robb any happier because he fisted his hand in her dress.

''Bran?'' Andy said in disbelief. ''He is only ten. He is too young.''

''He has to learn..'' Lord Stark said as he walked away, leaving a frustrated Andy behind.

Robb took her by her shoulders and turned her so she would look at him. He kissed her forehead softly. ''It's okay, I'll make sure he is safe.''

Andy nodded slowly, still not fully convinced that taking Bran with them was the right thing to do. Robb then kissed her forehead once again before turning around to find Bran and Jon. Andy barely noticed Rickon coming up behind her before he dragged her dress slightly to get her full attention. She looked down at him as he tilted his head at her, his bottom lip sticking out. ''I want to go with them too.'' he said.

Andy kneeled down to his level and ruffled his light brown hair. ''But you have to stay here and keep a look on Winterfell when your father is gone. You're the man in the house now. You will have to keep us safe until he return. Do you understand, little wolf?''

Rickon nodded with a smile and took her hand leading her into the castle. Andy could see him yawn as he protectively squeezed her hand, he was going to keep Andy safe that was for sure. She noticed that they walked in the direction to his chamber and when the arrived Rickon pushed her in before taking a look outside, probably making sure that there were no one there that could hurt them. Andy smiled at the beautiful little wolf before her.

When he thought they were safe he climbed up on his bed, keeping the blankets up for her, motioning for her to climb down with him. She did as he wanted and smiled as he cuddled up with her, sniffing at her hair.

''Have I ever told you how beautiful your hair is?'' he asked, his voice drowned with sleep.

''Well thank you little wolf, but I would rather have your hair.''

''No, white is prettier because it reminds me of snow, and snow reminds me of home-'' he didn't speak anymore because his breathing got deeper and he fell sleep.

Andy could feel her own eyes starting to get heavy. Rickon slept dinner because he was six and kids are supposed to be tired but Andy could feel herself getting more and more tired by every minute and after a good while, she finally stopped fighting it and let sleep take her over.

Her eyes felt heavy as she forced herself to open them and when she finally did manage to, she had to close them again because the bright sun from the window was hurting her eyes.

She could feel Rickon's heavy breathing against her chest and when she finally adjusted to the light she could see him lying there peacefully, his eyelids moving because he probably had a dream.

The door suddenly opened and she was surprised to see Robb there, when he saw the two of them he smiled. ''I wondered where you could be when you were not in your room.''

Andy laughed. ''I'm in the little wolf's bed of course, he seduced me, it was not my fault.''

Robb shook his head, a teasing smile on his face. ''I always knew Rickon would take you away from me.''

Andy laughed and Rickon stirred in his sleep before he rubbed his eyes and opened them. Looking from Robb to Andy.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked as he pointed at Robb. ''I don't remember you being here when I fell asleep.''

Robb chuckled at his little brother. ''Actually I got a surprise with me, but you'll have to go down to dinner too see.''

That made Rickon leap up from bed, pulling both Robb and Andy with him as he ran down the stairs. Andy could her fainted laughs when they came closer, and what sounded like… dogs?

When they finally arrived Andy couldn't believe her eyes. Six small pup wolf's where waddling around the room, barking and playing with the kids who were hovering over them. She smiled as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

''Cute, huh?'' Robb whispered in her ear.

''Oh my, are they wolves?''

''Better… direwolves.'' Robb smiled.

''Direwolves? Where did you find six small pups?''

''Their mother were killed by what looked like a stag.''

''A stag?'' Andy knew that the Baratheon's sigil was a stag. ''Should that be some kind of warning?''

Robb shook his head slightly. ''I have no idea.''

Right then one of the little pups ran from Bran's arms to the young couple. The little pup began jumping up on Andy's dress and she kneeled down to pet it. The little pup licked her face and made her laugh happily. When Robb kneeled down too, the little pup immediately jumped up on his lap and settled down, licking Robb's hand every time he tried to pet his face.

''I think he has taking a liking in you, love.'' Andy laughed and blushed when she finally registered what she called him.

Robb just smiled widely and took her by the chin, pushing her face up to meet his, kissing her hard and long, leaving her breathless when he pulled away moments later.

''This is mine!'' Rickon happily shouted as he picked up the one with the darkest fur. ''And I shall name him... Shaggy Dog!''

''That's just stupid.'' Sansa said as she picked up a white one with grey back. ''My wolf's name is going to be Lady.

''And that's not stupid?'' Arya snorted.

''Shut up, horseface!

''Quiet!'' Robb demanded as he petted his own wolf. ''Go back to naming your wolves. Bran?''

Bran looked down on his grey, white wolf. ''I don't know yet.''

''Jon? Have you a name?'' Andy asked as she looked at the whole whited and red-eyed wolf sitting and licking Jon's hand.

''Ghost.'' Jon said firmly.

Arya raised her wolf into the air and shook the little pup in the air. The wolf didn't seem to mind as she did everything she could to lick Arya's face. ''What are you doing?'' Rickon asked confused.

''He's not afraid of heights.'' she inspected and everyone in the room jumped when Arya barked at the wolf loudly. The wolf just sat down on the ground and tilted her head to the side, looking adorable. ''And she isn't afraid of loud noises… I think I'll name her after the legendary queen Nymeria of the Rhoynar, she was a great warrior, I think that will suit her, because she isn't afraid.''

''Nymeria. That's beautiful.'' Andy said in awe. She kind of wished she had one of those furry little wolf's but she knew that they were for the Stark children. The Stark's sigil is a wolf and Andy's house sigil is a dragon, so if no one could find a dragon for her, she would not have a pet and dragons have been dead for years.

Robb could see the look on Andy's face and whispered in her ear. ''We'll share this one.''

Andy smiled brightly at him before kissing him again.

''Have you decided what you're gonna name yours, Robb?'' Arya asked as she looked at the little sleeping grey wolf in Robb's knee.

''No we haven't.'' Robb said as he smiled at Andy.

Suddenly Lady Stark came rushing in through the doors. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the children.

''We have to prepare everything! Up you go, children. I have to make everything ready!''

Andy had never seen Lady Stark so stressed before and she was more than curious why she was acting this way.

''Mother?'' Robb asked. ''What is happening?''

''The king is coming to Winterfell!''

Andy froze, her stomach clenched unpleasantly and she felt like she was going to vomit. She could feel herself starting to shake, the cold wind making her colder than before.

The man whose lover was raped by her brother, the man who wanted her dead more than everything is coming to Winterfell.

And this time Jon Arryn would not be there to save her.

* * *

**Whohoo! Now we've entered the serie ;) Tell me what you think :D **

**I know this wasn't the funniest chapter but, hey, it was really hard to write° **

**Until next time - holdinghisheart**


	7. The King

_"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."_

_- Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

Andy lay still in her bed. The king was going to arrive soon and she hasn't even the strength to go up from her bed. She was just laying there, looking at the stonewall blankly and her body limp.

She slightly turned her head to look out of her window, seeing loud croaks flying past. Oh, how much she wished to be a croak right now, to just spread her wings and fly away. Fly away from the king's arrival, fly away from the fear in her stomach.

It is said that the king is supposed to be tall and muscular, so if he wanted he could easily break Andy's neck when he first lay eyes on her.

She shifted in the bed and dragged her hand through her tangled hair. Maybe she could just lay here in bed the whole visit? Maybe they'll forget about her and let her stay in her bed, alone. Without meeting a king who wants to kill her.

Those hopes died when she heard someone knock on the door. She stayed quiet, hoping that the one outside the door would go away. Then someone knocked again and Andy stayed silent once again, she didn't even dare to shift in her bed.

''Andy?'' Robb's voice called out from behind the door. She could also hear someone scraping against the door so she guessed the little pup was there too.

Andy leaned up on her elbows, trying to figure out if she should let him in or ignore him. She then decided to ignore him and laid down again, pushing the fur blanket over her head and silently prayed that Robb would go away, but knowing him right he wouldn't go anywhere.

''I know your there, Andy.'' Robb said softly. ''Open up.''

''No.'' Andy said, her voice muffled by the covers.

''Well, now I definitely know you're in there.''

''Just go away, Robb.'' Andy sighed.

''I know your afraid, Andy. But I would never let him touch you.'' Robb said and Andy could hear the little pup bark. ''And me and our little pup misses you, so open the door for us.''

Andy finally pushed the covers down again and moved out from the bed, the stone floor cold against her bare foots. When she opened the door she saw a new shaved Robb and a happy direwof waiting at her.

''Well_ look_ at that!'' Andy laughed as she patted Robb's shaved cheeks.

Robb groaned and smacked her hands away childishly making Andy giggle more.

She let him into her room as she took out the light blue dress Lady Stark had laid out for her the night before, she then turned around to face Robb.

''Move around and don't peek.''

Robb did as she ordered and she changed to her beautiful dress. She told Robb that he could look again as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful on her and sat perfectly against her slender frame, it took out her curves beautifully and she was pleased to see Robb's jaw drop.

''Wow, your beautiful.'' he said, his mouth still gaping slightly.

Andy turned around to show him that her back was showing and then asked him to help her button it.

She could see Robb swallowing hard as he walked up to her, picking her long hair up and pushing it to the side, making him see her whole back stopping just above her butt. He shook his head, trying to focus on buttoning the buttons but found himself looking down at her beautiful, soft skin instead. She shivered as she felt his fingers trace down her spine, before his warm lips pressed against her neck. She leaned against him and slowly turned her head around, trying to find his lips. When she finally did, Robb took her by the waist and turned around her whole body to him, pressing her against him.

Under the whole month since they declared their feelings for each other they've had many passionately and hot kissing sessions. The furthest they have gone is when Robb touched Andy's breasts outside her clothing and every time Robb would get hard he would stop. Andy could tell that he was being careful with her, careful to not get too carried away with her because he didn't want to move too fast with her.

Robb's tongue pushed past her mouth and he immediately started massaging her tongue with his own. Robb's hand went from her hair, to her legs, to her waist and then finally cupping her breasts outside the dress. She moaned as he squeezed softly and her hands settled on his waist. Andy could feel Robb getting hard under his pants and savored this moment because she knew he would pull away soon. As she expected his lips left hers, making her sigh, wanting more. His hands were still cupping her breasts as he leaned his forehead against hers, both panting from their kiss.

''I love you.'' Robb whispered, his warm breath against her face.

She winded her eyes when she finally registered what he'd said. He told her he loved her! Her heart clenched in a pleasant feeling and her stomach filled with a butterflies. She smiled so much her cheeks hurt as she saw Robb looking at her carefully, watching her expression.

''I love you too, Robb Stark.'' With that she pushed his face back to hers in a hard kiss, making their teeth crash together painfully but neither cared because they were both so happy that they finally said it. Because Andy couldn't even begin to explain how much she loved him. She loved everything about him and every part. She loved his auburn hair, his blue Tully eyes, his laugh, his voice, his humor, his everything.

And she always would.

* * *

''Oh Andromeda, there you are!'' Lady Stark said in relief. ''I was just going to look for you.''

''No need to do that, Lady Stark.'' Andy smiled as she came out from the castle. Robb had left her bed chamber moments later with an ear grinning smile and a breathless kiss from Andy. She had just braided her hair in a delicate braid and fixed her dress when Lady Stark saw her.

''You are beautiful, Andromeda.'' Lady Stark said.

''Thank you, my lady.''

Andy saw Lady Stark smile at her but the smile quickly vanished when she saw something behind Andy. Andy looked up at the castle to see Bran climbing like a little monkey, he was unbelievable good when he jumped stone from stone.

''Brandon!'' she yelled as they saw him climbing down towards the ground.

''I saw the king!'' Bran said excitedly but made Andy feel sick. Robb had taken away her fear before but now it was back. ''He got a hundreds of people.''

''How many times have I told you - No. Climbing?''

''But he's coming right now!'' Bran tried to reason.

Lady Stark walked up to him. ''I want you to promises me - No more climbing.''

Bran looked down at his feet and then back at his mother. ''I promise.''

Lady Stark looked down at her son with a little smile on her face. ''You know what?''

''What?'' Bran asked.

''You always look down on you feet before you lie.'' she said, making Bran chuckle.

Lady Stark shook her head with a smile. ''Go and tell your father that the king is close.''

Bran then ran away to find his father, making Lady Stark and Andy laugh after him.

* * *

Andy's heart beat fast as she took her place in the line beside Jon and Theon, behind the Stark family.

She couldn't stop fiddling with her dress and clench her jaw as everyone in Winterfell was waiting. She could see Robb turning around and giving her a reassuring smile but she could only answer with a grimace.

She then felt Jon take her left hand, preventing her from fiddling with her blue dress, he looked at her with a tiny smile and leaned in to her ear. ''Don't be afraid, you're a dragon and a wolf, your more powerful than that old king.''

Andy nodded her head to answer and squeezed his hand harder when she heard the horses approach.

''Where is Arya?'' Lady Stark suddenly asked and as Andy looked at the spot beside Sansa where Arya is supposed to stand, it was empty. ''Sansa, where is your sister?''

Then suddenly Andy saw Arya running with a helmet on her face, making everyone laugh as Lord Stark took it from her head and scooted her over to her place.

The first thing Andy noticed was a beautiful white horse coming through the port and a brown horse after that. The boy who was sitting on the brown horse was what Andy guessed Prince Joffrey. He wasn't all that handsome Andy thought he was going to be after hearing Sansa's stories about him. She could see Sansa looking at him dreamily and he looked right back at her with a wicked smile. And then finally the carriage came, and behind the carriage came an old, fat man who she never would have thought was the king, but the way he was holding himself and the way he was looking like he owned everything, he had to be the king. Andy squeezed Jon's hand harder this time and calmed slightly down when she felt him squeeze back.

Everyone bowed down for the king and Andy were glad because she didn't wanna see anything anymore, she was hoping that the Stark family's length would disguise her silver hair and he would miss her.

She could hear him approaching from his heavy footsteps, it sounded like he stopped in front of Lord Stark and she heard something squeak. Suddenly everyone stood up and Andy wanted to run away. She prayed to the new gods and the old that he wouldn't notice her.

''Your grace.'' Lord Stark welcomed.

The king looked at him with a stony face. ''You've got fat.''

Lord Stark looked the king up and down and gave him a look, everyone fell quiet until they both started laughing and hugging each other. The king then turned to Lady Stark. ''Cat!'' he laughed as he hugged her tightly. ''Your grace.'' she welcomed.

He then petted Rickon on the head, making him grimace and show his hand away. Andy couldn't help but smile at the little wolf.

The king walked back to Ned. ''Nine years'' he said. ''Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?''

Lord Stark smiled. ''Guarding the north for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours.''

Andy then noticed two golden headed children coming out from the red carriage and then a beautiful golden headed woman who Andy guessed was the queen. They were the only light-headed people Andy had ever seen. Their hair wasn't anything near as light as Andy's though.

The queen looked around in Winterfell with nothing but disgust written across her face. Andy didn't have to look twice to know that the queen hated Winterfell and would rather be elsewhere.

''Where's the imp?'' Arya asked Sansa on her left side.

''Would you shut up?'' Sansa hissed angrily at her younger sister.

Andy could see Arya looking at her sister in hate and rolled her grey eyes.

''Who have we here?'' The king's voice startled Andy as he moved to Robb. She made herself as small as possible and thanked Robb for being as tall as he is. She could see him stretching his back to hide her from the king and she wanted to kiss him in thanks.

''You must be Robb.'' the king said as he shook hands with a nodding Robb. He then walked to Sansa, making Andy release a deep breath and start breathing again. ''Ah, you're a pretty one.''

Sansa smiled shyly as he moved to Arya.

''Your name is?''

Arya looked at the king, unfazed and slightly bored. Andy knew she wasn't that interested in the king, more like the imp. ''Arya.''

The King nodded and moved to Bran. ''Oh, show me your muscles.'' Bran posed for him and the king laughed. ''You will be a soldier!''

The King's eyes then fell on Andy's and she froze, It was easy to see her because Bran was so short. She held her breath as she took a step closer to Jon. The king pointed at Andy.

''Step closer, girl.''

Andy let Jon's hand go and unwillingly took a step forward, standing between Robb and Lord Stark. She did her best to control her breathing but she could still hear her breaths coming out in short pants as the king came closer to her. He looked at her for a long time, making her feel like there was something under her skin crawling.

''Of course, the Targaryen girl.'' he said as he looked at her. Andy couldn't read his eyes but she knew he wasn't pleased to see her.

''How has she been treated you, Ned? Going the same path as her mad father?''

Andy's eyes never left the King's, he wasn't going to scare her. Jon said it himself, she was a wolf and a dragon.

''No your grace, she has been nothing but helpful in Winterfell and loyal against us.''

The king snorted a laughter and everyone grew quiet as he took a step closer to Andy. ''A Targaryen - helpful, loyal?'' he snorted again and Andy wanted to puke. ''Nothing but beasts are you.''

''Your grace-'' Lord Stark tried but the king motioned with his hands for him to be quiet.

The king looked at Andy up and down once again. ''You look exactly like your brother - Rhaegar Targaryen. Do you know what he did?''

Andy nodded her head. By the tone in his voice and the way his face snarled in disgust she knew it wasn't a compliment. But even though she tried to keep her face drained from any emotions and didn't look away from his stare, even though she wanted nothing more than to run away from this horrible man. Whatever her brother did, it had nothing to do with _her_.

''You should be lucky Ned took you in'' he said ''Because if it would have gone my way you wouldn't even be here, do you hear me?''

Andy nodded once again. She caught a glimpse of Robb of the corner of her eyes and saw that he looked ready to murder the King right there.

The King seemed satisfied with her answer because he turned to Lord Stark. ''Take me to the crypts, I wanna pay my respects.''

The queen looked at him, any emotion drained from her beautiful face. ''We've been riding for months, my love. Surely the dead can wait.''

The King completely ignored her and called for Lord Stark to follow him.

''Where is the imp?'' Arya asked again.

The queen looked at Arya and walked to her brother - The Kingslayer. Or in Andy's case the man who betrayed her father, who _murdered_ her father. She didn't know how to feel about that. But somehow she felt like she wanted to go up to him and stab him in the back, just like he did to her father. But another part wanted to go up to him and thank him, because if he didn't betray him, Andy wouldn't have come to Winterfell, wouldn't have met this lovely family. _Wouldn't of met Robb._

''Where is our brother? Go and find that little beast.'' the queen hissed at her twin-brother.

The Kingslayer then turned around and looked at Andy with a curious stare, something who looked like something between a smirk and recognition. Andy immediately turned her eyes away from him to watch Robb's fingers entwine with her own as he whispered in her ear.

''How are you feeling?''

''Horrible.'' she answered quietly.

''Don't let him get to you. Your safe with us.'' Robb said as they walked away from the queen and all the other people.

''Your right.'' Andy said as she looked up at his face, kissing his lips softly.

''I love you.'' she said as she pulled away from his soft, cold lips.

''I love you too.''

She smiled as he captured her lips once again. ''Can I escort you to the feast tonight?'' he asked sweetly.

All Andy really wanted to do was crawl into her bed and cry herself to sleep. The things the king said really got to her but she didn't want to show him how vulnerable she was. But she knew she couldn't skip the feast so she smiled at Robb and gave him one more kiss. ''Indeed, you can.'' she said as she pulled away from him and made her way upstairs.

Now all she had to do was plaster a fake smile on her face, get dressed, go to the feast and then finally she could crawl into her bed and cry herself to sleep, and pretend the king wasn't real.

* * *

**DunDun! The king really hates Andy, huh? Who wouldn't if you loved someone as much as Robert did with Lyanna and then someone took her/him away from you. I don't know anything about the whole '_Was Lyanna in love with Rhaegar and escaped with him willingly.' _theory. Please comment what you think about that. It won't be the last time I write about those three.**

**I know this wasn't the best chapter but I really tried you guys, my favorite chapter this far is Chapter Ten that I've been writing. Can't wait for you to read it :D A lot of things happened (:**

**Until next time - holdinghisheart**


	8. The Feast

_"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." __- Robert A. Heinlein_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

Andy found herself sitting in Lady Stark's chamber, listening on Sansa talking about prince Joffrey or more likely, swooning over him.

Lady Stark was styling Andy's hair so she couldn't run away from the awful conversation. Sansa sat on a chair in front of Andy, her beautiful face lighting up every time she talked about him. Sansa wore a beautiful dress she had stitched herself, yes, so good was she.

Andy looked down and saw the same blue dress she wore this morning, she didn't even bother changing, plus no one saw it because of the coat she had worn earlier today. Or she was just so drained of emotions and power to do something. Andy still didn't get why she had to go to this horrible feast. If the king hated her, why did he insisted for her to go?

''Do you think Joffrey will like me?'' Sansa's voice brought her back from her thoughts. ''What if he thinks I'm ugly?''

''Then he's the stupidest prince that have ever lived.'' Lady Stark said to her daughter, making Sansa smile.

''He is so handsome.'' Sansa then said, dreamily. ''When will we be married? Soon, or do we have to wait?''

Andy almost rolled her violet eyes at the auburn haired girl. When you're her age you're not supposed to get married! Your supposed to be a child and don't have a care in the world!

''Hush now, your father haven't even said yes!'' Lady Stark said and tugged painfully in Andy's hair, making her hiss and Lady Stark apologize.

Sansa ignored them and furrowed her eyebrows at her mother. ''Why would he say no? He would be the second most powerful man in the seven kingdoms.''

''He would have to leave home. He would have to leave me.'' Lady Stark said sadly and Andy took her hands that had just finished braiding Andy's hair in a calming way. ''And so would you.'' Lady Stark said and squeezed Andy's hand, referring to Sansa.

''You left your home to come here. And I would be queen some day.''

This time Andy rolled her eyes at the naïve girl. Who would want to be a queen? Not Andy, for sure.

''Please make father say yes!'' Sansa then pleaded. ''Please, please, please its the only thing I've ever wanted!''

Lady Stark looked defeated at her daughter. ''Okay, I'll talk to him.'' She said.

''Thank you!'' Sansa smiled brightly.

Andy sighed and wished Arya could be here so she could tell Sansa how ridiculous she was acting.

* * *

Andy laid in her bed quietly, looking up and the stone wall and thinking. Robb would be here any moment now to escort her.

If she listened carefully she could hear the feast from her window, muffled laughs and shouts.

Finally someone knocked and the door and she lifted herself from her cosy bed to open it.

She was pleased to see Robb waiting for her. He was wearing his handsome leather clothes that reminded her of the north so much. His auburn hair was styled, something she figured Lady Stark had done.

She bit her lips and looked at him. How can something so handsome be hers? Robb looked at her too and smiled his shy, adorable smile.

''Well, aren't you handsome.'' Andy smiled.

Robb shook his head at her jokingly and reached out his hand for her to take. ''Nothing near as beautiful as you, my lady.''

Andy grimaced at the 'my lady' part and made Robb chuckle.

''Are you ready?'' he asked.

''Indeed.''

They walked quietly to the feast, just enjoying each others company. When they arrived Andy flinched at the loud sound. Robb led her to one of the tables and Andy sat down next to him and Theon. Andy couldn't see Jon anywhere when she looked for him and figured that Lady Stark probably hadn't let him attend, which made her shot a glare her way. She would have to look for him soon.

A moment later everyone was having a good time, even Andy. She stopped thinking about the king because he was so drunk he couldn't possibly kill her even if she said something mean to him. He was sitting with a whore a couple of tables away, feeling her up when the queen was watching. Andy wondered what kind of relationship the king and the queen really had if he was willing to do that.

Then Robb nudged her softly and she looked at him confused. ''Look, Uncle Benjen!'' he smiled and pointed at something behind Andy.

When she looked at the direction he pointed she smiled warmly as she saw Benjen Stark talking to Lord Stark.

She hasn't seen him in forever and she and Robb made their way over to them.

''Uncle Benjen!'' Robb laughed as they hugged each other. When they pulled away Benjen looked at Andy. He looked exactly like a younger Lord Stark, except he was wearing all black because that was the Night's Watch color.

''Oh look at you!'' he said and ruffled her silver hair. ''What a beautiful lady you have become.''

He hugged her and she hugged eagerly back. ''You will have to visit me at the Wall sometime. It has been far too long.'' he said and motioned between all of them.

''Of course. We've missed you like mad.'' Andy answered.

Andy has always wanted to see the Wall even if she didn't understand the men who wanted to take the black. Rapists and Thieves sometimes had to choose between that and be executed but there is actually men who takes the black because they want to, like Benjen.

After they talked with Benjen, Robb and Andy made their way to the table again and they both started drinking the ale Theon gave them, which meant they became slightly drunk moments later.

''I'll have to go to find some girl soon.'' Theon slurred.

''Do you ever go to sleep without bedding a girl first?'' Andy asked but she already knew the answer.

''No.'' he laughed.

Suddenly Andy could hear Sansa gasp. ''Arya!''

When Andy looked at her she could see that her cheek was full of food. Everyone started laughing and from the corner of her eyes Andy could see Lady Stark give Robb a look, making him kiss Andy's cheek and walk up to Arya, lifting her to the ground and carrying her out, completely ignoring Arya's protest as he struggled to get the little wild girl to her bed chamber.

After a while Theon decided to find a girl, leaving Andy alone. She was just about to get up from the table to find Jon when she felt someone sit down beside her. She first thought it was Robb so she smiled but that smile soon faded when she saw Jaime Lannister - the Kingslayer sitting beside her, a cocky grin on his face.

''I've wanted to talk with you for a while now.'' he said, making Andy's heart clench painfully. Her father's murderer was sitting right here beside her. The man her father trusted and the man who betrayed him by sticking his sword into his heart.

''Why?'' her tiny voice came out like a whisper and she wanted to hit herself for sounding so fragile.

''Well, I've always wanted to meet you in person. There are many people who talk about you, Andromeda Targaryen.''

Andy had no idea how to answer to that so she just nodded slowly and kept her eyes on Theon's empty plate across the table.

''Your quite the sight, aren't you?'' Jaime said, reaching his hands out and pushing a piece of silver hair behind her ear.

Andy knew he wanted to make her feel so uncomfortable he could and it was working. Andy stood up from the chair so fast she could, making Jaime smile like an evil cat.

''Than you, Ser. But I have to go now.''

With that she leaped from the feast and almost ran out. Just when she could feel the cold air hitting her face she walked right into a chest. She wanted to yell at the man to move but relaxed when she saw Robb hovering over her. ''Woah, steady. What's wrong, love?''

She shook her head as she calmed down, his presence making her feel better. Andy finally manage to give him a little smile. Nothing had even happened with the Kingslayer, he had only complicated her so she didn't really have a reason to be sad. Maybe it was the thought that he touched her with the same hand that killed her father.

''Nothing. I just missed you.'' She knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth. Robb would probably want to know that Jaime talked to her but she knew he would be angry and do something stupid. But she really did miss him so she told him that.

Robb smiled as he ducked his head down to hers and brushed his lips against hers. ''I missed you too, especially when I had to drag Arya to her room when she tried to run away. I have a feeling she would have listened to you better.''

She kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back slightly, barely touching his lips. ''I think you're brilliant with the kids.''

''Not as good as you.'' he laughed.

''No, but there are few people who are.'' she smiled playfully.

Robb chuckled as he locked his lips with hers. Andy could feel herself burn as he backed her up against the wall, both completely forgetting that they still were at the feast.

His lips were warm, gently coaxing, and when his tongue slid into her mouth, she felt a jolt of pure pleasure rocket down her spine. She shivered, and Robb pulled her closer, one hand tangled in her long hair while the other slipped down her back, pressing her closer. She went limp against him, her body practically melting into his, and Robb kissed her harder, deeper, until she finally broke away gasping for breath.

"I want you so bad. You don't know what you do to me."

"Then show me." she whispered, her breathing as heavy as his.

Andy then decided to be bold as she looked him right in the eye, taking his hand that was firmly placed on her hips, guiding it under her dress.

She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt his hand softly and shakily moving up, his finger tips slightly tracing over her stomach. Robb then took a deep breath and moved upwards. Both Andy and Robb's breathe hitched when his hand came in contact with her bare breast. She could feel Robb's hand trembling. He had never done this before and she could tell that he was so insecure about what to do. She took her own hand and placed it over his own, telling him it was okay as he kissed her lips again.

After a moment Robb became more secure as he began moving with his other hand too, making Andy feel like she was on fire once again. She softly moaned and became overwhelmed with this sexual frustration. She didn't know much about making love at all, well except about what Theon had told her. All she really knew was that it was going to hurt for the girl the first time, then it was going to become such a pleasure, such a feeling no one who haven't done it could possibly imagine.

Sure, Andy had thought about how it would be like, how it would feel like. She has even fantasized about her and Robb doing it but quickly blushed to herself and stopped.

But now as she felt Robb hard under his bleachers, she couldn't feel more infinite, he hasn't even pulled away yet. He was still touching her like this, making her feel all this, she wanted nothing more than to give herself to him completely right there.

She lost herself in the feeling again, his tongue, his heavy breathing, his hands. She would give and do everything he asked for.

''Oh gods!''

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts and they pulled away like someone had sat fire on them. Andy could see Sansa and Joffrey standing behind them. Robb didn't move away from her, he just stood there frozen, his head turned around to them. He probably shouldn't because of his 'state' under his breeches.

Sansa looked completely horrified when she saw Robb's hands under Andy's dress but Joffrey just licked his mouth and looked at the young lovers with a wicked grin, almost making Andy vomit.

Robb finally snapped out from his daze and slowly removed his hands away from under her dress. Joffrey's eyes followed the movement and when his hands finally were out Andy sneakily looked down to see if it were okay for Robb to go. Obviously Joffrey and Sansa had ruined the mood for him.

''I'm so sorry, we should probably go.'' Sansa said, her face as red as her hair. She began tugging Joffrey's arm but he firmly held his ground, his eyes never leaving Andy.

''You're the Targaryen girl.''

Andy wanted to run away, she really wasn't in the mood for this. ''Yes. If you excuse us, my lord.''

She did a little bow and took Robb's hand, dragging him after her. But as Andy came closer Joffrey stepped in her way. Robb glared at him dangerously, taking Andy in his arms and holding her there, not liking the way Joffrey was looking at her.

''Is there something wrong, my lord?'' Andy asked, trying to keep from glaring. He was looking at her with a grin, his eyes on her cleavage.

''I don't know, is there?'' he smirked and Andy's eyes narrowed. He really thought he could do or say whatever he pleased because he was prince. Prick.

''No, my lord. If you would be so kind to let us pass.''

Joffrey then took a step to the side and let Andy and Robb pass. Robb gave the prince one last glare before letting Andy pull him away.

Andy's legs were still shaky when she gave Sansa an apologizing look. She knew how much Joffrey meant to her and she must have felt at least as disappointed to be interrupted as Robb and Andy.

Andy linked her fingers with Robb and she could hear him chuckling behind her, making her look back and give him a playful push.

''That was not funny, Stark!''

Robb just laughed more and pulled her to him by her waist, kissing her nose and snuggle into her neck.

Andy rolled her violet eyes at him, he really was a boy. ''Your impossible.'' she laughed but stopped when he started covering her neck with kisses, whispering how much he loved her.

When they arrived at her door he stopped kissing her and looked at her sadly. ''I guess this is goodnight then.''

She looked up at him coyly, linking her arms around his middle and kissed his neck slowly. ''Tease.'' he mumbled, his voice cracking by lust.

''It doesn't have to be goodnight.'' She said shyly. ''You could sleep in my bed tonight, we don't have to do anything, just be together.''

Robb smiled down at her, boyishly, capturing her lips in a small kiss. ''Like the lady commands.''

She opened the door and let him in, looking at him awkwardly. Robb walked into the room and began undoing his leather clothes. Andy couldn't help but look at his naked chest, she wanted nothing more than to touch it. She heard Robb chuckle and she snapped out of her sexually thoughts and blushed as she noticed that he had caught her staring.

''You know, you truly are a she wolf.'' he chuckled as he began untying his bleachers. Leaving him in his last piece of clothing, covering his manly parts. ''You were looking at me like I was a piece of meat.''

Andy smiled playfully but blushed despite herself. She then looked at him coyly again, trying to look as desirable as possible. She moved her hands to her own dress and unbuttoned the buttons, biting her lips as she saw him following her every move. She let the blue dress fall to the floor, leaving her in a white gown. The white gown wasn't exactly reveling. He could clearly see her curves, and the lines of her breasts but her silver hair was keeping him from seeing them wholly. Robb had to clench his fits from preventing him to take her into his arms. She looked like an angel standing there, making him doubtful if she even was real.

''Now, who is looking like a wolf.'' She laughed playfully.

In truth she was really insecure about herself so she crossed her arms against her chest, trying to cover up.

Robb shook his head with a laugh. ''I guess you got me there. Come here.''

They laid down on the bed, under the furs and Andy willingly moved into his arms when he opened them for her, welcoming the familiar warmth and the loving feeling he brought to her. ''Your so beautiful.'' he said in awe as he combed his hand through her hair and looked down at her face.

''No, you are.'' Andy said but her voice was muffled by his chest as she moved her fingertips lightly against it.

Robb laughed. ''Me, beautiful? Now, that is destroying my ego, love.''

Andy rolled her eyes even though she knew he didn't see. ''Handsome, beautiful, whatever.''

She could feel him laughing by his moving chest. She kissed the skin just above his heart before lifting her head up and kissing his smiling lips one last time before cuddling into his arms again.

''I love you.'' she said sleepy.

''Not even close to how much I love you.'' he replied, she could her by his voice and his breathing that he was close to sleep too.

''Your dumber than you look, Robb.''

With that the young couple fell asleep, tangled in each other - The young wolf and the dragon.

What Andy didn't know was that across the Narrow Sea, her sister Daenerys Targaryen had just been married off to Khal Drogo, the powerful warlord. Andy didn't know that she felt lonely and used, like she was all alone in this cruel world. And that like so many times before, Dany wished she could have her sister back.

* * *

**So that's Chapter Eight, :D Review about what you think :D**


	9. The Horrible Day

_"Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities because they somehow complete you." __- Sarah Dessen_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

Andy woke up by the bright sun hitting her face, making her groan softly and cuddle herself into something warm lying next to her. When she finally registered that something wasn't right she opened her eyes slowly to see Robb lying beside her, his arm draping over her waist. His breath-takes were heavy and he looked so peaceful Andy had to bite her lips from kissing him.

She slowly started tracing her hand up and down his chest, looking at him with a smile on her face. He looked like a little boy lying there, so innocent and vulnerable.

After lying and gazing at him for quite a while she decided to wake him up playfully so she carefully raised from her stomach and sat up, draping her left leg over him so she sat on him, her slender legs over his waist. She then gently started kissing his face, starting with his noise and continuing with his cheeks until she reached his neck. Some kind of noise came out from his mouth as he started waking up, she then started laughing and kissed his face harder. She shrieked when he unexpectedly took her by the waist and turned them over so he was hovering over her.

Andy had to laugh at the sight before her. His auburn hair was tousled from the sleep and his eyes were tired but still playful. He pinned her hand under his and grinned when she glared jokingly him.

''You should see yourself!'' She then laughed.

Robb rolled his eyes and began tickling her so she laughed and tried to squirm away from him. ''What did you say?''

He could see that tears began forming her eyes and she laughed and screamed so loudly the whole castle must have heard, even then he couldn't let her go, he loved her laughter.

''Please Robb!'' she gasped as she tried to prevent his fingers from tickling her. ''Please! I shield!''

Robb then stopped, a wide grin on his face as he leaned down and kissed her, opening his mouth and taking her tongue into his mouth. When he had begun getting into the kiss Andy suddenly leaped away from under him and jumped up from the bed.

''Did you really think I would let you kiss me after you tormented me?'' she glared playfully as she placed her hand on her hips.

Robb chuckled and stood up from the bed, making Andy bite her lips as she saw his bare chest. ''Later then.'' he smirked.

They then began dressing for the day, both of them sneakily peeking over their shoulders to watch the other.

* * *

''I had to practice sword fighting with that prick Joffrey.'' Robb told Andy as they walked in the yard toward the dinner room.

''I pity you. I hate him.'' Andy said truthfully. She really did, she had a bad feeling about him and she was more than worried when she saw that Sansa was swooning over him.

''Then we're two.'' Robb grumbled, linking his hand with hers. That had become a routine for them, they no longer bothered to hide their relationship. There were many rumors going on about them. Some of them saying that Robb accidentally put a baby in Andy's stomach and that he has to marry her now. But no one of them really cared, as long as they knew the truth. ''I won and he told me I was a green boy because we were fighting with wood-swords.'' Robb spat in hate.

Andy grimaced and kissed Robb's knuckles. She wanted to kick Joffrey for saying that. He thought he was so big and brave. He himself is really brave behind his mother's skirt. ''He just want you to get angry. He only said it because you won.''

''Yeah well he succeeded. Theon had to hold me down so I didn't punch that smirk off his ugly face.''

Andy shook her head with a smile, typical Robb. He really did have a short temper, just like his father. It's actually only Lord Stark and Robb who can be so calm and collect but lose their temper and hit something, curse at anything and raise hell at such a short time.

Andy remember when she was fourteen and Robb fifteen. They were walking in the court-yard, walking close to each other. Both obviously in love but still too stubborn to say anything. Suddenly a drunk man came up to them and complimented Andy's body. Robb had first just clenched his fists and told the man to go away, but when the man called him a green boy and went to grab Andy. Robb exploded and grabbed the man who was much stronger, older and a bigger than him, pushed him into a wall and punched him right in the face.

Andy remembered that she had hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek several times, thanking him over and over. She knew what drunk, old men wanted from fifteen year old girls. She had then washed his bloody knuckles and fell even more in love with him when he said he wouldn't let anyone touch her if she didn't want them to. Andy remember smiling at the handsome, fifteen-year-old boy and thinking that if she wanted someone to ever touch her, it would be him.

She smiled at the memory and Robb noticed. ''What?''

''You know what I think, love?''

When he shook his head, his eyes warily as she continued, her voice sweetly. ''I think your hot headed.''

Robb's mouth gaped. ''Hot headed?''

''Yes. Hot headed, stubborn and that you have a really bad temper.''

''Hey, hey, hey!'' he laughed as he tightly took her into his arms, squeezing her. ''Why are you insulting me?''

''I'm not insulting you, I'm telling you the truth.''

''Okay, are we telling the truth now, well Andy,'' he said and smirked down at her. ''You can be quite annoying sometimes. You can talk too much from time to time, and your jokes are _not _funny.''

Andy gasped and hit his shoulder, pouting her lips at him stubbornly. ''Hey! My jokes are hilarious!''

Robb laughed and kissed her pouting lips. ''No, I get headaches of them.''

Andy jumped in the air. ''Oh, I just remembered one right now, This is really funny!''

Robb groaned, his face turning sore. ''No, not again!''

''What did the green grape say to the purple grape?''

She looked at Robb, waiting for him to say something. ''I don't know.''

''Breathe, your prick! Breathe!''

Robb chuckled at her cuteness. He wanted to kiss her because of her adorable face. She was irresistible.

''Good, huh? Bad jokes, my ass.'' she said with a grin.

Robb look down at her and lightly brushed her hair out of her face, his touch loving and gentle and his eyes burning with affection, and then he leaned forward at the same moment she did and their lips met. They kissed for a few minutes, Andy's fingertips trailing lightly over the hair at the nape of his neck and his tongue sweet against hers. When they pull away, they were out of breath and both flushed. Robb tugged playfully on a strand of Andy's silver hair, leaning forward to kiss her one more time.

It takes them longer to pull away this time. Robb lowered his hands from Andy's hair and set them on her waist, tugging her closer to him. He looked at her dreamily when they pulled back for air. He stroked his finger down her nose and across her flushed cheeks, his blue eyes intent on her violet.

''We should probably go to dinner. They will be waiting.'' he said as he tried to collect himself.

''Your right.'' she smiled as he entwined their fingers again and began walking.

Andy laughed at the little pup running around in the mud, barking at them to follow him faster. They still haven't got a name for him and he was getting so big now. Almost up to Andy's thigh.

''We have to come up with a name for the pup.'' Andy said to Robb, pulling him out of his thoughts.

''Yes. Any ideas?''

''He is fast.. faster than any of the other wolves. You should name him after something like that.''

''Yes, that's actually smart. He's so fast you can't sometimes see him. Arya actually said it sometimes just sounds like the wind when he runs, you don't even notice him'' Robb shrugged, a smile on his face as he looked at the grey-white direwolf.

Andy began thinking about it. Fast Wolf, no. Fast Grey, no. Then finally.

''How about Grey Wind? He is grey and as fast as the wind?''

Robb looked shocked by the name, he then smiled and nodded eagerly. ''Yes, Grey Wind is perfect!''

He pecked her lips in a little kiss, thanking her.

The direwolf sat down on the ground before them, tilting his head to the left side. ''Hey, Grey Wind.'' Robb said and scratched the wolf's ear.

The wolf's tail started swaying, making both Andy and Robb laugh. ''I guess he liked the name, love.''

''Grey Wind it truly is then.'' Robb laughed and began walking towards the feast, making Andy follow because of their linked hands.

* * *

''I have never, ever seen such a big spider. You should have seen it, Andy!'' Bran explained excitedly, making Rickon nod eagerly.

''I think I'm going have to thank the gods that I didn't.'' Andy laughed.

Bran smirked. ''Maybe we will find it again and lay it in your bed.''

Andy gasped, playfully ruffling his raven hair, making it messier than before. ''If you do that, Brandon Stark. I will run after you until I catch you. I do not care how fast you are.''

Rickon laughed loudly as he took a bite from his green apple. Bran's smirk grew as he looked at Andy. ''How about climbing, can you do that?''

''I am willing to teach. Whatever I have to do to catch you.'' She replied coyly.

''I would gladly see you climb, Andy.'' Jon said with humor as he, Theon and Robb sat down again. A while ago Grey Wind had started barking, making the three boys run out to see what the crazy wolf did.

''Maybe you will. Maybe you won't. It depends.'' Andy smirked as she glared playfully at Bran, making him return the gesture.

''Why did Grey Wind bark?'' Rickon suddenly remembered.

''Oh right, It was some man who wanted to see if he truly was dangerous, and apparently he was.'' Robb chuckled, making the boys laugh too and nod their heads in agreement.

Andy shook her head and laughed. She was just about to say something but was interrupted by Lord Stark coming over to them and sitting down beside Sansa and Rickon. Andy could see everyone look at each other worriedly when they saw Lord Stark's stern face.

''I have something to tell you. I was meant to tell you later.'' Lord Stark began.

Andy could tell by his voice that this was something she would not like.

''What?'' Jon asked for all of them.

''The King came with an offer. He offered me to be his hand.''

Andy looked down in sadness, she should have expected this coming. Of course the king wouldn't come to Winterfell unnecessarily. The horrible man wanted to take Lord Stark with him. He was going to split the Starks, and it was that thought that made Andy the angriest.

She could hear Sansa almost scream in excitement over the sad silence. For the first time Andy really wanted to slap Sansa. How can she be happy now, it is like she does not even care that she will be away from her family! Luckily for her Arya punched her shoulder, preventing Andy from doing so. Sansa's smile faded and she hissed at Arya. ''Stop it your horseface! I am going to be so glad to get away from you!''

Andy clenched her jaw, she was just about to say something mean when Lord Stark interrupted again.

''Actually I'm taking some of you with me.'' he said firmly, avoiding eye contact when everyone looked at him angry again.

''_What?_'' Robb hissed, clenching his fists in Andy's dress. Andy could tell this was becoming too much for him. If Lord Stark was leaving that meant that Robb would be lord of Winterfell.

''I'm taking Sansa, Arya and Bran with me.'' Lord Stark said again, his voice steady and Andy wanted to slap him, hard. Now he was splitting up the children too! That's even worse.

''_No!_'' Arya yelled angrily. ''I do not want to go, father!''

''You will do as I tell you.'' Lord Stark said as he rubbed his temples.

''_That is so unfair_!'' she cried again and ran away from the room.

Robb then stood up from his chair fast, glaring daggers at his father before storming out of the room, muttering curses under his breath. Andy looked after him, wondering if she should follow him but decided against it. She knew he would push her away if she did. This was his family. Andy herself felt like they were abounding her, If she felt that, it was nothing compared to how Robb must feel. He was going to have to take over Winterfell now in his father's place, and Andy knew he was not ready for that yet, he was still too young and had much more to learn.

Lord Stark looked after his oldest son with a sad look on his face. He probably didn't want to leave him either.

''I do not see why I have to follow, father.'' Bran then asked. He had been quite under the whole conversation, just taking everything in.

''Because Bran, I'm going to be there for a long time and I do not want to miss you all too much. Believe me, I'm going to miss you all but this is for the best.''

''You could have said no.'' Andy stubbornly said.

''You know I cannot do that. The King does not offer, he commands.''

Andy then shook her head, standing up and taking Rickon who was crying and grabbing her in a desperate way, up to her chest and walked away with stubborn, firmly steps.

Rickon was staining Andy's dress with his tears and sniffles but she could not care less. The little boy would be abounded just like the rest of them, and he was six. She ran her hands through his hair, whispering soothing words in his ear, telling him she loved him and would not leave him, making his sniffles quite down.

Andy walked to Rickon's chamber and put him to bed. Hovering over him and speaking with him quietly. He wanted her to lay down but she knew she would have to find Robb.

''Why are they all leaving me?'' Rickon whispered, his voice sad.

Andy felt her throat began tightening and the familiar lump in her throat began growing.

''Your father have to do this, little wolf. But Robb, Jon, Theon, Your mom and I are all here for you. I promise you, we all love you.''

''You will not leave, will you?''

Andy smiled sadly at the little boy before her. This should not happen to a six-year-old, he was supposed to have his father and mother close and grow up like the rest of them have. Now Andy didn't know when he would see his father again, it wouldn't be soon, she at least knew.

''Never.'' She smiled and kissed his forehead before telling him to sleep. How she wished she could sleep too, to be six and sleep dinner. But before, she would have to find her angry wolf.

She didn't know where Robb could be, but she guessed he was in his room so she began walking in that direction. When she arrived to the door she knocked the door quietly, making sure he could hear it but if he wanted he could ignore it and she wouldn't be mad. She almost smiled to herself when she heard Grey Wind inside, making his way to the door and softly pushing it. She then knew for sure that Robb was there.

''Can I come in, Robb?'' she asked softly. She would not blame him if he pushed her away.

''Yes.'' She heard him answer after a while. Just from his voice she could tell that he had been crying. She slowly opened the door and walked inside before closing it quietly behind her. She saw him sitting on the floor, on the side of his bed, his face in his hands. He made no motion that he heard her as she walked to him and sat down beside him. She uncertainly reached out to touch his auburn hair and almost sighed in relief when he leaned into her hand, before sobbing. She moved closer to him and hugged him with all her might, clinging to him like her life depended on it. Andy didn't know how long they sat there but when Robb began pulling away from Andy's arm and looked her in the eye, Andy could tell that he has cried a lot, and it was killing her in every way it could.

''I am not ready for this.'' Robb said, his voice hurting.

He looked from his wet hands to Andy. She wanted to make everything better but she had no idea how to do that. He looked so lost, like a little boy who needed comfort. Andy took his sad face in her hands and kissed him reassuringly, lingering her lips on his as long as she could. ''Your father wouldn't leave if he didn't think you was ready, Robb.''

Robb did not look convinced but forced a nod. ''It is just… It feels like they're not coming back. Like this is goodbye for forever.''

''They will, Robb.'' She assured him. Her voice cracked lightly as she continued. ''They will come back and we will be together again. We will just have to wait and be patience until they do.''

Robb smiled sadly, kissing Andy's lips that welcomed him gladly. ''What would I do without you?''

''You won't have to find out.'' she smiled as he kissed her face.

But somehow she did not believe what she has just told Robb. The truth was that she had just the same feeling as him - like they weren't coming back. Like this goodbye was the final. But she couldn't tell Robb that, he needed this lie. And she would do or say anything, even if she had to lie, to make him smile again. Because if he smiled, she smiled too.

Both she and Robb jumped when they heard someone banging loudly at the door. Making the young lovers looking at each other worriedly.

Robb stood up from the ground warily, eyeing the door like it was an enemy.

''Robb!'' She could hear Theon yell, it sounded like this was important and Robb walked faster to the door, opening it and looking at the hard breathing Theon confused.

''Wha-'' he began but Theon's eyes stopped him.

He looked so sad, so exhausted. He took a deep breath as he looked from Andy to Robb.

''Bran has fallen from the tower.''

* * *

She looked like a little angel lying there in the big bed, unmoving. His skin was pale, making him look like a ghost. _Maybe he was a ghost now._

The only things Andy could hear was the crows making noises from the window, the sniffing from Lady Stark who was sitting at the other side of his bed and the uncomfortable silence. Andy's tears had begun leaking for a long time ago, and she did not even bother to wipe them away anymore.

This was Bran in the bed. The little kid who loves to run and play. To play with his family and friends, the boy who loves to climb more than anything. _The boys who never falls_.

And yet he was lying here, his eyes closed and his breathing in a slow, weak rhythm. Andy found herself expecting that his grey eyes was going to open then. That he would laugh, jump up from the bed and hit her shoulder, telling her that he was only joking and then make fun of her from crying.

Inside her head she was praying to the old and new gods to let him live, to take her instead.

Andy dragged her eyes away from the little boy's unmoving body and looked at Lady Stark. She looked so fragile sitting there, her eyes were puffy from crying, she looked so exhausted that Andy wondered if she was even alive. Her eyes were blurry as she looked at Bran, but not really _at_ him. It looked like she was in her own world.

Maester Luwin said that Bran could survive this, that if he survives the night, he has a good chance. Andy knew he could do it. Bran was strong. He _has_ to make it.

Andy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone enter the door. She was more than shocked when she saw the queen making her way into the chamber. Andy stood up from the chair and bowed awkwardly for the woman. The movement made Lady Stark come back to life again and she too noticed the queen. She stood up and did the same as the young woman.

''Please..'' The queen said, silently meaning that there was no need to bow.

Lady Stark and Andy did as she commanded and sat down again. ''I would of dressed, your grace.'' Lady Stark said and Andy nodded in agreements as she looked down at her dirty, muddy grey dress.

''This is your home, I'm your guest.'' The queen said. Andy looked at the golden-haired beauty who was walking towards her, she stood on the same side as Andy was sitting and gently touched her hand against Andy's back. Andy didn't really know much about the queen, more than that her name was Cersei Baratheon, former Lannister. But the gesture made her think that the queen was warm-hearted. _How wrong she was had._

''Handsome one, isn't he?'' she said with a small smile, motioning to Bran. Her smile after a while died, her eyes never leaving Bran. ''I lost my first son. A black-haired beauty. He was a fighter too. He tried to beat the fever that took him.''

Andy could tell this was hard for the queen as she shook her head with a smile, but still looking as sad. ''Forgive me. It's the last thing you need to hear right now.''

''I never knew.'' Lady Stark said.

''It was years ago. Robert was crazed, bet his hands bloody on the wall. All the thing men do to show you how much they care.'' she laughed sadly.

She went quite a long time, her eyes wandering from Lady Stark to Andy's sad faces. Andy felt herself feel sorry for the poor woman. ''He looked so much like him. Such a little thing.'' At this moment tears had begun forming her eyes. ''A bird without feathers. They came to take his body away and Robert held me, I screamed and battled but he held me.''

Andy could feel tears coming down her cheeks and she took in everything the queen said. How horrible to loose someone who is a part of you, someone you love with your every might. ''They took him away from me and I never saw him again. I didn't even visit the crypts. I will pray to the mother every night that she will return your child to you.''

''I am grateful.'' Lady Stark answered, her voice drowning in sadness.

''Perhaps this time she'll listen.'' The queen looked one last time at Lady Stark and Andy, smiling slightly at the both of them before walking out from the chamber.

Leaving Andy to cry silently as she took Bran's hand in hers again and prayed to the gods for the hundredth time that day.

* * *

Andy walked in the yard. She was exhausted and wanted to be in bed right now. The chilly wind made her shake from head to toe, cursing her thin dress for not being warmer.

''Andy!''

She stopped as she saw Jon walking towards her. He looked as tired as she was but it was something about him. He looked sad and guilty as he looked at her, making Andy furrow her eyebrows at him.

''Jon?'' she asked in wonder. What was wrong with him? Since the feast he has been acting strange around her, looking like he wanted to say something but at last deciding not to.

''I have something to tell you. It will not be easy.'' He said nervously, his eyes focusing on her expression.

''I already know about Bran, Jon.'' Andy said sadly.

Jon shook his head, his eyes hurtful. Whatever this was it was bothering him. ''Then what?''

''You cannot be mad at me. I really want this.''

Andy's eyebrows furrowed once again. ''What, Jon?''

Jon opened his mouth and then closed it again after seeing her expression. He had to do this now, he had to tell her now. He had tried to tell her every chance he got but it was harder than possible. He then decided to do it as quick as possible, he didn't want to drag it out anymore.

''I'm taking the black.''

He watched her expression closely. Her beautiful face first went confused like she didn't hear what he said, after a while it changed to blank. She was silent as she looked at him blankly, any emotion drained from her face. Jon then saw her eyes narrowing and her jaw clenching dangerously. ''_What?_'' she hissed quietly, almost in a whisper.

''I'm following Uncle Benjen to the wall, to take the black. We are leaving tomorrow'' He tried to tell her as nicely as possible but Andy felt like someone had stabbed a dagger into her stomach.

Her eyes watered as she looked at him, his eyes softening when he saw her struggling with herself.

''_No!_'' Andy yelled furiously as shook her head in disbelief. Everyone in the yard stopped what they were doing to look at them. Obviously Andy didn't care because she shouted once again ''_No! You promised me!_''

Her tears began fall down her cheeks for the second time that day, making Jon's heart clench painfully. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to stay with her. But this was the best for him, to make himself a title. It was too painful and hard seeing her loving someone else, harder than he could bear. He knew she meant the day in the forest when he had promised to never leave her. That day had haunted him ever since he decided to leave and almost made him stay, but she didn't know how he felt and that it was killing him from the inside. He didn't want to leave her, but he needed to.

''Andy-'' He began reaching out for her, to hug her but she slapped his hands away, making his heart hurt even more.

''_No, Jon! You promised me you would never leave me! Your lying prick!_'' she yelled as more angry tears falled down her cheeks. She pushed his chest back from her when he tried to hug her, making him stumble backwards, his eyes glossy. ''_Don't you touch me! I hate you, Jon Snow! Leave!_'' She shouted and cried at the same time.

He looked at her through his own tears to see her taking quick breaths, her tears never stopping. Her mouth was slightly opened and she was looking at him with nothing but hatred. He nodded slowly and began walking away with heavy steps. Gods, he loved her so much it hurt, and he had to make himself walk away. He wanted to kiss her, to love her, but he couldn't.

He had made the beautiful, lovely girl he loved cry, push and spat that she hated him and all he could do was walk away like she meant nothing to him. He had promised to never leave her, she was his black sheep and yet he had broken his oath to her. He really is lost he though as his own tears began falling.

Andy looked after Jon as he walked away. A sob ranked through her again and she wiped her tears away angrily. _That lying asshole! She wasn't going to cry for him!_

She looked around the yard to see the people looking at her. She just shook her head angrily and walked to her chamber with angry steps. She was just going to lay down in bed and sleep through everything and pretend it was a dream. This day had had far too many unpleasant surprises and Andy fell on her bed and sobbed her heart out. Lord Stark, Arya and Sansa are leaving Winterfell, Bran have fallen from the tower and may never wake up, Jon is leaving her to take the black. She didn't even try to fight her tears then.

Robb didn't come to her that night, she figured that he was taking lessons to learn how to be Lord of the Winterfell or he was doing what she was, grieving.

In a way she was thankful, she didn't know if she could smile now and she knew Robb would see right through her if she faked it.

What she needed was to cry, sleep and calm herself down. And in the morning, then perhaps she would be stronger.

But how are you supposed to be strong without your black sheep?

* * *

**Okay, so that's Chaper Nine, the longest chapter this far. I actually love this chapter because I've never actually read a fanfiction when someone gets _really really angry _at Jon for deciding to take the black. Next chapter is possibly my favorite this far, I will probably upload it soon. :D**

**And THANK YOU for all of your lovely reviews, I love you guys for writing me and asking me questions and I'm _so_ happy that you guys like my story. It really motivates me to write after I read all your awesome reviews (: **

**Until next time - holdinghisheart**


	10. Goodbyes

_It makes me ache that we had to break, that even though I knew we had it so well. We're strangers in different places though we live a mile apart. My best friend's gone, My world has been torn. We'll never share a name, never be one. But I will always remember the years we spent in love. I still think of you, I pray that you are safe, I'm still missing you. But it has to be this way cause I'm not right for you. And that's why love's to blame. And I can't see you right now. Cause I just can't fake it. Can't be near you right now. Cause I know you're no longer mine. And I can't see you right now. Cause I just can't take it. Can't be near you right now, cause I know you're no longer mine. And I can't see you, no I can't see you. I just can't see you right now._

_Maybe time will heal our hearts, Maybe after time you'll understand. I said goodbye but I love you._

_- Love's To Blame - For Kings & Country. (Jon's POV)_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

Andy slowly started waking up from her awful sleep. Her face was sore from all the tears and her eyes hurt. Today the king would leave, but it would not only be the king. Four people Andy loves with all her heart was leaving too and Andy had to go up from bed and tell them goodbye, well all except Jon. As soon as she thought about him her eyes began watering again and she slightly slapped herself from being so weak. _He_ was leaving _her_, she shouldn't feel terrible, if someone should feel badly it was supposed to be him. Jon, her best friend who always have been there for her, who she always been there for, was leaving her.

She stubbornly punched the pillow but almost laughed at herself when she noticed how childish she was acting. She was a grown woman, for seven hells.

She dragged herself up from bed and picked up a light blue dress with a delicate knotting at the back. She styled her hair in a braid and looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. She looked completely broken, so broken that if it would have been anyone else, Andy would have felt sad for the poor face.

Andy then moved to the bunk of water and splashed the cold water in her face, making her freezing but waking her up more.

She just sat there on her bed a few moments, looking into the air with a blank expression. Thinking about if she really should go down, she would rather sit up here and avoid Jon Snow until his lying ass left Winterfell. But the thought of Arya, Sansa and Lord Stark made her stand up from the bed and walk to Arya's chamber.

When she was almost there she saw someone who looked very similar to the only person she was meant to ignore. Jon talked to Arya and Andy quickly hid behind a statue. God, she thought to herself, she really was pathetic. She heard Jon say one last goodbye before walking away. Andy saw his black boots as he walked out from the castle. She let out a deep breath of relief as she was safe. Her heart clenched painfully again and she had to calm herself because she was almost crying again. When she felt herself getting stronger she walked to Arya's door and knocked softly.

She smiled when she heard Arya's voice telling her to come in. When Arya saw her she smiled a tooth smile and showed her something she had behind her back, Andy figured that Arya had thought it was someone else and was trying to hide it. When Arya grinned and showed her a thin sword, Andy laughed lightly. Why wasn't she surprised?

''Jon gave it to me. He was here before you.'' she said as she swayed the sword forth and back. Andy's eyes followed the movement as she watched in awe. ''I named it Needle.''

''It's beautiful, Arya.'' Andy said as she moved closer to her, sitting down in her bed and looked at her gasket. She smiled as she noticed that Septa Mordane has told Arya to pack like a lady because this was far too good for how Arya would have done it. Andy laughed and her eyes met Arya's grey, the little girl then stopped swaying the sword and her eyes went from happy to sad as she looked at her best friend, her sister.

She sat down beside Andy and grasped her hand tightly. Andy could see that Arya's eyes had began watering and she hugged her sister in a tight hug and smiled in surprised when Arya hugged her back with much more force.

''I'm going to miss you so much it hurts.'' Arya whispered.

''I'm going to miss you the same. But it will only be for a while. We will soon see each other again.''

Arya nodded and wiped away a tear. ''Who am I supposed to be with? You're the only friend I have.''

Andy's throat started hurting again and she looked at the little lonely girl in a sad smile. ''You have more people who loves you than you know, Arya. Your father and sister will be there for you and maybe you'll find someone in King's Landing.''

Even though she said it, Andy doubted it was true. Arya was too delicate to befriend some little girly girl in King's Landing. Arya snorted and wiped away the new tears. ''Yeah right. Then maybe we'll make dresses together and braid each other's hair.''

Andy laughed and helped Arya with the clothes. ''I want someone to fight with me, who wants to practice to survive with me. I don't want some doll. I want you.'' Arya said sadly.

''It will only be for a while. Then you'll come back here to Winterfell and we'll start practicing again.'' Andy soothed. It would be unbelievably hard to survive in Winterfell without Arya.

Arya smiled as she pictured the day she would come home again. She found herself starting to get homesick when she hasn't even leaved Winterfell yet. She just wanted to stay here with her mother, Bran, Rickon, Robb and Andy.

''Nymeria, pants.'' Arya then said to stop herself from crying again, looking at her direwolf. ''Nymeria, pants!''

Andy started to chuckling at the attempt but then gasped when she saw Nymeria taking the pants from the chair in her mouth and then waddled over to Arya who looked at Andy with a satisfied smirk. ''You see that?''

''I did! That was incredible.'' Andy grinned.

''She has done it before. But she refused when I tried to show Jon, he made fun of me.'' she shrugged but smiled despite herself.

Andy scratched the wolf's ear and laughed when Nymeria started licking her face. Arya looked at the two of them with a smile, dreading the moment she would have to leave her silver-headed friend. She talked to Robb earlier, ordering him to take care of her, Robb laughed at her and kissed her chin, reassuring her that he would.

Both the girls could hear horses in the yard, signaling them that it was time to leave. Andy looked at Arya to see her looking back at her, her face pale as a white sheet.

''I guess it's time to leave.'' Andy said and Arya nodded.

She helped her with her bag and they made their way outside.

Andy could see that all the people in Winterfell were gathered to see the king goodbye. The noises were loud and Andy could see the queen and her youngest children walking into the gold-red carriage. Suddenly she could feel someone hug her from behind and she turned around to see Sansa standing there, having her most beautiful dress on and her auburn hair up in a delicate style. Andy could tell she was exited to be going but also sad to be leaving. ''Goodbye, Andy.''

Andy hugged her close and smiled at the beautiful girl in front of her. She was now officially going to marry Joffrey, she knew she should be happy for her but she really wasn't. Any other man than Joffrey.

''Goodbye Sansa, take care of yourself.''

Sansa nodded with a smile on her face. ''You too. Next time we'll meet I'll be the queen.''

Andy smiled too. ''Yes. So don't forget about us here in Winterfell.''

''Never. Sometime in the future, you and Robb can come to King's Landing and our kids can play together.''

Andy laughed lightly. The thought of having kids with Robb making her stomach tingle. ''That would be fun.''

Sansa nodded her head eagerly and Andy hugged the little girl again. ''Don't let anyone hurt you, Sansa. You deserve happiness and love. Remember that.''

Sansa smiled sadly this time. ''I won't forget. You deserve that too Andy. I love you and I will see you soon.''

''I love you too, sister.'' Andy smiled and they hugged once again before Sansa walked into the carriage.

She smiled as she saw Arya talking to Theon, saying something to make him ruffle her dark hair.

She then felt someone lay a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Lord Stark standing there. He took his hands to her face and looked at her with a warm smile. ''I will miss you, Andy.''

''I will miss you too, Lord Stark. I don't know what I would have done without you.''

Lord Stark shook his head with a chuckle. ''I don't know what _we_ would have done without_ you_.''

Andy's eyes went glossy. She was saying goodbye to the man who saved her life, the man who was like a father to her. She then remembered the one thing she had to ask him. ''I was going to ask you something. It's about Arya.''

Lord Stark's eyes went sad. He knew separating Arya and Andy wasn't okay, they were like glued together. They connected, something Arya didn't do with anyone else. ''What, my child?''

''I would beg you to help Arya practicing sword, or find someone to practice with her. I know it's not the lady way, but please Lord Stark, she needs it.''

Lord Stark looked at the young woman in awe. He couldn't have been more happy with her. He never has and never will regret taking her to Winterfell that day, she has lighted his home more than he could say. Taking care and loving all his children. She truly was a warm-hearted girl and he loved her like his own family. He would forever thank the gods for giving her to them.

''I will. And don't forget, whatever your last name is, you're a part of this family, Andy. You're a wolf.''

Andy nodded weakly as Lord Stark took her into his warm embrace. ''I will see you soon kid, take care of Robb for me. He needs you.''

Andy nodded and looked at Lord Stark as he walked to his horse.

She walked away from the center and leaned against the castle wall, trying to catch her breath. This was much harder than she thought. _How were you supposed to say goodbye to your family? _

She started taking short breaths. Her whole body hurt.

''Love?''

Robb made his way over, lightly pushing the crowd out of the way and taking her in his arms, holding her there tight as she struggled to breathe. His hand combed through her hair and she started calming down from her panic attack, taking a tight grip on his clothing.

After a couple of moments she finally calmed down and Robb took her face in his hands, kissing her nose.

''Have you said goodbye to everyone?'' Robb asked.

''Yes.'' Andy said. But she knew she lied, lied, lied because she hasn't and that's what made her so sad. She hasn't said goodbye to her black sheep, to her Jon.

She looked at the king's line and then she saw him. Standing there, fiddling with his horse saddle. She could see him looking around, like he was trying to find someone. Andy's heart clenched because she knew who he was looking for. After a moment later she saw him looking back at the horse with a sad look and her eyes watered.

Jon began climbing up on his horse and Andy shook her head sadly. He was really doing this, he was really leaving her.

''No.'' she whispered to herself.

''Wait!'' she then yelled with such force some people turned around and looked at her. She ran towards him then, she didn't even know she was running at first. But when she saw his head snap back to see her and his face turning into a sad smile, his eyes changing so fast as he jumped down from the horse just in time for her to throw herself into his arms. Her arms held him tightly and he held her even tighter. He began chuckling sadly, making Andy smile despite herself. ''I thought you wouldn't say goodbye.''

''I wasn't going to.'' Andy said truthfully. ''But I couldn't let you leave without telling you that I love you.''

Jon looked at her sadly as he slightly pulled away. ''I love you too.'' As he said it his voice quivered slightly but Andy didn't notice. She didn't know what he was truly saying.

''I'm expecting to hear from you, Jon Snow. Because if I don't, I will hunt you down myself. I don't care where you are.''

Jon chuckled as he looked at the beautiful silver-haired girl in front of him. He tried to memorize her. Her beautiful flawless face. Her soft, creamy skin. Her delicate body that made him lustful and at last her beautiful smile and violet glittering eyes. ''I don't doubt it, Andy.''

Andy smiled, her glittering eyes full of tears. She then took his face into her hands and kissed the corner of his mouth, making his heart tingle and he found himself leaning into her, wanting more. ''You will never leave my heart, Jon Snow. No matter what.''

With that whisper she turned around, making him look after her. Her beautiful snowy hair was the last thing he saw as she walked into the crowd again. He turned to his horse and closed his eyes, trying to control himself. She really was everything to him. Never would he love of even look at another woman the same. Andromeda Targaryen was the only one for him. She held his heart and held his heart only.

Andy made her way to Robb again who looked at her with a proud smile on his lips. He opened his arms for her and she desperately ran into him. ''I'm proud of you, love.''

Andy should have known that he would know everything about the fight. She smiled up at him and kissed him passionately, his kiss taking the pain away. They pulled away when they heard the horses beginning to ride away.

The first one to vanish was Lord Stark as his horse rode out from the Winterfell port. He smiled warmly at his son and Andy.

The next one was Benjen and Jon. She could see Jon trying to find them but didn't succeed as his horse rode through the port. At this point Andy's tears had begun leaking again and she held Robb tighter to her, digging her fingers into his leather clothes.

After then the gold-red carriage came, the one Sansa and Arya were in. She could see Arya looking out and as she spotted Andy, she made a grimace that made Andy laugh and cry out at the same time.

When the carriage had vanished too, everyone began walking away. Robb still held Andy and kissed the top of her head. ''Are you okay?''

Andy nodded weakly. Her throat was hurting and her face was tear-stained. She looked up at the handsome man and kissed him lovely. ''I love you.'' she mumbled into his mouth.

Robb smiled sadly into the kiss. ''I love you too. Everything will be okay, Andy.''

''Yes. As long as your here I will be fine.''

It was nothing but the truth.

* * *

''Rickon, Please!'' Andy sighed, her voice as frustrated as it could.

She had tried to get Rickon to bed for a long time now and as he refused she tried to catch him, making him leap away.

The one that was hurting the most was little Rickon, even what he said. He was only six and he needed his family. All day he has been crying, clutching Robb's leg, trying to prevent his last brother from leaving him. Andy's heart went out for the boy, he shouldn't have to go through this. It was dark outside and the wind was making Andy shatter her teeth. She heavily sighed as she saw Rickon running around in the yard, trying to make Andy look for him. ''Rickon, I will not say this again. Go to sleep!''

''You will have to find me first!'' Andy heard him laugh and she saw him run away again. She heard someone chuckle from behind her and found Robb leaning against the wall.

''Is he running away again?''

''Yes.'' She groaned, but her eyes went playful a moment later as she began walking towards him. ''What are you doing here though, my lord?''

Robb rolled his eyes at the 'my lord' but smiled anyway. Pushing himself up from the wall and meeting her halfway.

''I'm actually going to talk to mother now, going to try to talk some sense in her. It's not healthy to sit there all day, she barely eats.''

Andy nodded in agreement. ''Even though, she grieves, Robb. Maybe she just need time.''

''Maybe she does. But that is not a good reason to abandoned Rickon. He needs her.''

Andy knew Rickon was not the only one he was talking about, she knew Robb needed his mother as much as Rickon did. Robb was lord of Winterfell now, and he was not that experienced, which meant that he needed his mother by his side.

Andy smiled up at him. He was unbelievably strong. ''I will leave it to you then. I will probably have to find Rickon anyway, I see you soon.'' She pecked his mouth in a small kiss and left to find the little wolf.

''Rickon! Where are you!'' she shouted as she was looking him.

She suddenly felt the air becoming hot around her, taking the cold air's place, Andy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She looked forward and saw the library shop in flames. Her eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could to the shop, screaming Rickon's name desperately. What if he was in there? Her heart ached as she saw the flames spreading. She had to go in, she knew fire could burn her and easily kill her, but the though of Rickon in there, afraid and in danger made her move forward. She didn't need to think twice about setting her life before the little wolf's.

As she walked into the flaming shop the smoke burned her eyes, making her close them hard and open them again. The flame made her warm and it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was actually wonderful. She shouted Rickon's name again and listened if she could hear his voice reply to her. When the only thing she could hear was the house cracking as the flames destroyed it she walked into the house more. She found herself walking _in_ fire but didn't notice, when she saw what she was doing she yelped as the flames were on her but when she couldn't feel anything except the warm, soothing feeling, she began walking in the flames at purpose, like she was hypnotized by the flames. It didn't hurt her, It didn't burn her and It didn't kill her.

The only thing the flames did was set her dress on fire, making it burn into black ash on the ground around her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she clearly saw the fire on her, why didn't it hurt her? She should be screaming in agony now. She remembers the tails Old Nan used to tell her, how they set bad people on poles and throw fire on them, watching them burn until they no longer was skin, but bones and ash.

She looked at her hand, it looked like the flames were a part of her, like they were dancing on her skin. Andy found herself thinking they were beautiful. How can anyone fear something so beautiful? They felt like a part of her.

She could hear shouting outside the house and what sounded like water hitting the burning fire, but it sounded like the people was miles away from her.

When she had looked around the whole library, gladly discovering Rickon wasn't there she sat down on the floor, the flames dancing around her. She found herself touching them, but all she felt was the same, comforting warmth.

Maybe she was dead. Maybe she had died. But why did she feel so alive then?

She continued inspecting the flames, silently singing a northern song. She then heard the shouting again, making her doubtful if she really was dead. Moments later she could hear running footstep coming into the shop. She hid her face into her bare knees as she clenched them tightly to her stomach. This was the moment she would discover if she was dead or alive.

''Andromeda!'' She heard a voice shout, not just any voice, Robb's horrified voice.

When he saw her sitting there on the floor he ran to her and pushed her whole body tightly to his chest, with such force it hurt. And that's when Andy held onto him, digging her fingers into his hair, laughing like mad because that meant she was alive! She had survived!

Robb muttered his love for her and kept repeating 'thank you' into her hair. She somehow knew the 'thank you' wasn't for her, but the gods.

When more men came Robb took his fur cloak off and gave it to her, covering her nakedness. He helped her stand, never letting her body go. Andy thanked silently that the fur coat was so big it covered her parts, stopping at her thighs. She could see everyone looking at her worriedly and confused. Everyone probably expected her to be dead, she could tell by how Robb was shaking that he had thought so too, even Andy thought she had died. She could see Rickon pushing the big crowd away to get to her. When he saw her he ran to her and hugged her as he cried how sorry he was, making Andy cling to him and sooth him, assuring him that she was okay. The only thing that mattered was that he was safe and sound.

''Lord Stark!'' One man came running in.

Robb looked from Andy to the man. ''Yes?'' His voice was still quivering and unsteady.

''An unknown man came into the little lord's chamber and attacked your mother.''

Robb's legs started shaking again. ''_What?_''

''There is no worry. The direwolf killed the man. Your mother is bruised but okay.''

Robb looked back at Andy. She could tell he didn't want to leave her, he was holding her hand so hard it hurt. ''It's okay, Robb. I am okay. Rickon will escort me to my chamber.''

Robb nodded, a bothering look on his face. He then took her face into his hands and crashed his lips onto hers painfully, kissing her hard and passionately before walking away to find his mother, leaving Andy and Rickon alone with the crowd. Everyone kept on looking at Andy like she was most interesting thing in the world.

''How did you do that?'' An old woman asked.

''Yes how? I saw you run in here when it was full of flames.'' A bald man asked confused.

''How could you survive that?'' A young man asked. His red eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Andy only ignored the crowd. How was she supposed to answer questions she didn't even know the answer for herself? She began walking away, her hand holding Rickon's tightly. When they finally made it to the cold, windy outside, Andy looked at the destroyed library. It was completely ruined and the black smoke was still leaching from the building up to the air. Rickon started crying again and clutched her leg, making Andy smile sadly and pick him up to her arms before walking to his chambers.

As she laid him down on his big bed he hiccupped because of his sobs and she sat down at the side of the bed, tracing her hand softly in his light-brown hair. ''Why are you crying, little wolf?''

''I almost made you leave me.'' he sniffed.

''What do you mean?''

''I almost made you leave. W-When you ran into that building everyone said you wouldn't come out. I-I was close to never speaking to you again.''

''Don't say that. I told you didn't I? I will not leave you.'' She said and hugged him close. A voice inside her told her that she almost _did_ leave him.

''I love you.'' Rickon said and hiccupped again, making Andy smile at his cuteness.

''I love you too, little wolf.'' She kissed him softly on the forehead before telling him goodnight and walking out from the chamber.

She walked with shaky legs, pulling the fur coat closer to her and smelling it, taking in Robb's smell. It somehow made her calm and she found herself smiling foolishly.

When she reached her chamber she walked in and removed Robb's coat, leaving her naked. She waked to the mirror on the wall. She saw herself looking back tiredly, her silver hair almost black from the dirt. She washed herself in the bucket of water standing on her little wood-table before crawling into her warm bed, exhausted. She tucked herself in, pulling the fur coats tightly against her body. She didn't even have time to think before sleep took her over.

Moments later she felt someone climbing into her bed and wrapping their arms around her tightly, pulling her back into a hard, naked chest, making her smile tiredly.

''I thought I lost you today. You had no business going into that fire.'' Robb's voice was stern, almost angry.

''I thought Rickon was in there.'' She replied and twined their fingers together, trying to calm him down.

''I know and I love you for doing it, but a part of me is angry at you. I need you Andy, and if you go and do something stupid like you did today, I- I don't even know what I would do.'' he mumbled into her neck, her eyes closed in pleasure, his warm breath making her shiver. ''Please, don't do it again.''

''Okay.'' she said weakly, lifting their twined fingers and kissed his hand.

''Promise me.''

''I promise, Robb.'' she then turned her body around, looking at his exhausted face before tracing her fingers lightly over his beard, making his stressful face soften. Robb closed his eyes before kissing her. She welcomed his tongue and tugged at his auburn locks when his hand reached under her nightgown. They shared kisses, touches and whispers that night before they both fell asleep soundly in each other's arms.

Andy didn't have a clue what the dancing flames meant then. Or that her twin-sister Daenerys Targaryen had received three dragon eggs. Or what does eggs would mean to her in the future.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter ten :) **

**And about the Love's to blame song in the beginning, OMYGOOOD, I love that song and EVERY word they sing is so good for Andy and Jon. It could easily be their song :) _I can't be near you right now, cause I know you're no longer mine. _AHHH, all these Jon & Andy feelings. :D **

**Yeah. And OH. I wanted to say that I got a comment from _Diception is Decepticon, _telling me that my grammar needed to be fixed and I know my grammar sucks, but like I said in my profile. I am not english, but I tried to edit every wrong I could find in the resent chapters so hopefully it's better now. It's just that I have so much in school now so practically I just write what I write and publish it. And maybe when I have time, I'll get a beta. But that could be a long time forward or short, I don't know.**

**Someone asked me if Andy will have dragons, I guess the last sentence in this chapter is kind of an answer ;) **

**And thank you Cherisetst, HermoineandMarcus, Lawsy89 and Marina Ka-Fai for always reviewing with your lovely comments and for sticking with me ;)**

**But thanks _all _you guys for reading and commenting :D**

**Until next time - holdinghisheart**


	11. Godswood Meeting

_"Anxiety is love's greatest killer. It makes others feel as you might when a drowning man holds on to you. You want to save him, but you know he will strangle you with his panic." _

_― Anais Nin_

* * *

**Rated M **

Robb  
❆❆❆❆

He woke up by something tickling his face, he slowly and tiredly opened his eyes to see Andy's beautiful, angelic face sleeping soundly in his arms. He found himself sleeping on his stomach, his left arm draped around Andy's sleeping form. She herself laid on her back, her face turned towards him. Her long hair was covering her pillow and half of his, explaining why something tickled him.

He looked at her, tightening his grip on her. He wouldn't let her go, not now, not ever.

The feeling he experienced yesterday, the feeling of losing her, was the most horrible feeling ever. He remembers when one of the men had explained to him that Andy had ran into the fire to try to find Rickon. His whole body began shaking and he felt himself slowly but surely falling apart.

It was like she was his other half, the other part of his soul. And how was he supposed to live without his soul?

He saw her eyes flattering for a moment. He began tracing small patterns on her thigh. She truly was beautiful, and she was _his_.

He doesn't truly know how he made her fall in love with him, it was forever a mystery. A miracle.

He wrote 'I love you' on her thigh, smirking as he saw her faintly smile. He then pulled her fully into his arms, inhaling the smell of her soft, flowery hair.

Her smell could make him crazy, it was like toxic.

He smiled as she snuggled into him, making a cute noise and kissing his chest. ''I guess it your awake, then.''

''No.'' She replied sleepily as she dragged herself up from the bed and sat down on top of him. He reached out his hands and touched her bare legs before he could help it, he still didn't know how long he could go with her.

She started kissing his chest with open-mouthed kisses, making him bite his underlip from moaning. He cursed silently when he felt himself getting hard under her. Apparently that didn't matter to her and he thanked the gods for that. Her kisses began lowering, he hissed in pleasure as she reached his stomach, her tongue went out and he could feel her smile at the reaction she got out of him.

''I want to touch you.'' she suddenly said out of nowhere and Robb's blue eyes winded. Just by that he felt himself growing painfully hard and as he looked at her, he saw her licking her lips and smiling beautifully.

''W-what?'' His voice was unsteady, if she was making fun of him, it wasn't funny. Robb couldn't have heard her right. The only time he has ever heard her say that is in his dreams and then usually he was woken by Theon hitting his head.

She smiled as she leaned into his lips before kissing him. ''I said,'' she said and kissed him lightly again. ''I want to touch you.''

Robb swallowed hard as he looked at her again, trying to figure if she was serious. One couldn't know, Andy was a really bad liar and she looked sincere. ''Or you could touch me, I just want to be closer with you.''

Robb still didn't say anything. Did he really wake up or is he still dreaming?

He saw Andy's face blush as her face went hurtful. ''Or maybe not. I-mean.. I was just thinking.'' she laughed embarrassingly at herself and hid her face in her hands, shaking with embarrassed laughter. ''Oh my, this is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry.''

She moved away from him, feeling completely embarrassed and hurt. She really though he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Robb finally registered it all and shook his head, even though she couldn't see. ''Andy, I-''

He was interrupted by someone knocking at the door and Andy almost jumped from the bed, making her way to the door and opening it.

''Well, I guess Robb is here.'' Theon said arrogantly as he walked into the room, finding a shirtless, gaping Robb on the bed, that's when Theon started laughing. Robb looked at Andy who was leaning against the wall. She was looking at the floor, a distant look on her face. Robb wanted to hit himself for hurting her like that, the question just overwhelmed him. This is what he has waited for so long, to touch Andy, still he had stopped talking like a shy, green boy and hurt her feelings.

''I see you two have been busy.'' Theon chuckled.

''What do you want?'' Robb sighed as he dragged his hand through his auburn, wild hair in frustration. He wanted to be alone with Andy so he could explain everything and possibly touch her.

''Actually your mother wants to talk with us in the Godswood. It's a secret meeting.''

''A secret meeting? Is everything alright?'' Robb asked.

''Yes. But it's apparently important.'' Theon said. ''I will wait outside for you, to leave you alone.''

Robb was just about to thank him when Andy shrieked loudly. ''No!'' The two boys looked at her and she blushed once again. ''There is no need to wait outside, we will be finished soon.''

Robb knew that she didn't want Theon to leave because she didn't want to be alone with him, making him curse at himself again.

The young couple dressed quickly, Robb punching Theon's shoulder when he tried to look at Andy.

They silently made their way into the godswood. Robb taking fully notice to Andy who tried to avoid eye-contact with him the whole walk. Making him take in a puff of air and breath it out harshly.

When they finally arrived at the Godswood Robb could see that his mother, Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin was already there, waiting at them.

His mother motioned for them to come closer and as they did Robb stood next to her. Robb noticed once again that Andy began slowing down her steps so that Theon would reach Robb before her, when Theon stood beside Robb, Andy began walking faster as she stood in-between Theon and Maester Luwin. He tried to make eye contact with her but she didn't dare meet his eyes, just keeping her violet eyes directly at Lady Stark.

''That I am about to tell you, must remain between us. So I want you all to promise me.'' His mother said.

Maester Luwin, Theon and Ser Rodrik said their promise and Robb could hear Andy say it directly after. Her voice firm, soft and loyal.

''Robb?'' his mother asked and looked at him.

''Yes. I promise.''

His mother nodded. Her eyes locked with her son's as she continued. ''I don't think Bran fell from that tower. I think he was thrown.''

Everyone looked at each other, taking in the new information, even then Andy didn't look at Robb.

''The boy was always sure-footed before.'' Maester Luwin whispered to Andy but everyone heard clearly.

''Someone tried to kill him - twice. Why?'' his mother asked, her blue eyes settling on her son's once again. ''Why try to murder an innocent child?''

Robb knew the question was directed at him so he tried to think. ''Unless he saw something.'' he finally said.

''Yes, exactly. Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see.''

''Like what, my lady?'' Theon asked.

''I don't know.'' his mother answered before continued with disgust in her voice. ''But I would stick to my life that the Lannisters were involved. We have our reasons to suspect the loyalty to the crown.''

''Did you notice the dagger the killer used?'' Ser Rodrik then asked making everyone look at the dagger he took out from its filter. ''It's a too fine weapon for such a man. The steel is Valaryian-steel, and the handle dragon bone.''

''So, someone gave it to him.'' Andy said in a questioning tone, making Ser Rodrik nod.

''They come into our home, and try to murder my brother.'' Robb said angrily. ''If it's war they want-'' he made a motion to drag his sword but was interrupted by Theon.

''If it comes to that, you know I will stand behind you.''

Andy almost wanted to roll her eyes. ''War?'' Maester Luwin asked. ''Is there going to be a battle in the Godswood?''

Andy snorted a laughter that made everyone look at her. The thought about innocent Robb who didn't even want to touch her, kill hundreds of men in the Godswood made her laugh like mad, and Theon actually _helping_ someone else except himself made her laugh even more. She quickly collected herself and grew serious again. ''Sorry. Go on.''

''We don't even know for certain yet, boys.'' Maester Luwin said, making Theon and Robb shut up and Andy smile. ''Lord Stark needs to be informed of this information.'' he then said to Lady Stark.

''I don't trust a raven to carry these words.''

Robb looked from Andy to his mother. ''I'll ride to King's Landing.''

That caught Andy's attention and she looked at Robb with a frown.

''No, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I will go myself.''

''Mother, you can't.''

''I must.'' His mother said firmly, leaving her son frowning.

''I will send a hound and guardsmen to escort you.'' Ser Rodrik said.

''It's too many, we will bring unwanted attention. I don't want the Lannisters to know that I'm coming.''

''Let me accompany you at least. King's road can be a dangerous place for a woman alone.'' Ser Rodrik pleaded.

His mother nodded at the Ser and Robb grew more frustrated. Now his mother was leaving him too. ''Well, what about Bran?'' he asked confused.

''I have prayed for the seven for more than a month, Bran's life is in their hands now.''

Robb looked at his mother confused but then nodded his head. He knew she needed to do this. If someone had tried to kill his little brother his father needed to know about it. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

''Is that all, my lady?'' Theon asked.

''Yes that's all. I will be going right away.''

''Right away?'' Andy asked in disbelief. ''What about Rickon?''

''I will say goodbye to him now.''

Andy nodded her head and began walking away after Theon, leaving Robb looking after her.

All day had he made appointments, fixing problems around Winterfell and the hardest of all - saying goodbye to his mother.

He rubbed his temples tiredly. He was meant to talk with Andy but she did a really good job in avoiding him. The only time he had seen her she was sitting with Rickon in her knee, soothing him as he cried because his mother had left him too.

When Robb saw Andy and Rickon he couldn't help but imagine how it would be like to have a child with her. Andy would make a wonderful mother, he knew she would. It was she who helped and played with Rickon, Bran, Arya and Sansa.

Robb raised from the chair and began walking toward Andy's chamber. He couldn't stop thinking about her, everything about her dragged him towards her, like he was in the dark and she was the light that guided him home.

He figured she has been with Rickon all day and if he knew Rickon right, he would have fallen asleep at this time. So Andy had to be in her chamber. He firmly but nervously made it to her door and knocked on the wood. He heard her shuffling inside and when she finally opened the door he had to take a deep breath. How could he even be so lucky to be in her presence? Robb has heard tails from Old Nan, telling him that there was angels who had fallen from the sky, they were most beautiful creatures who have ever lived, Andy must be a fallen angel he thought as he took her in. He couldn't imagine someone to be more beautiful than her.

''Oh, Robb.'' she greeted nervously.

''Can I come in?'' he asked and she nodded her head slowly, moving out of his way to let him in.

He sat on her bed and he felt her looking at him. He was just about to say something when Andy started speaking as she too sat down on the bed, carefully keeping distant between them, making Robb even more frustrated ''Look Robb, I am so sorry for this morning, I shouldn't have said what I did.''

Robb almost smiled at her cuteness, grabbing her legs and pulling her to him. ''No Andy, I'm sorry. You just completely took me by surprise. You have no idea how many times I've wished for you to say something like that and when you finally did, I began doubting if I was awake.'' he explained as her eyes grew from confused to happy, making his heart beat faster.

''Really?'' she asked in disbelief.

''Really.'' he chuckled. ''So, can _I_ touch _you_ now?''

Andy's eyes grew playfully as she looked at him and kissed his lips soundly. ''Maybe. Maybe not.''

Robb chuckled and locked her lips with his, opening her mouth with his tongue and letting himself in. She sighed heavenly into his mouth and he carefully laid her down on the bed, careful not to smash her fragile body with his body weight. Apparently that didn't bother her because she pushed his back to her, making his body melt into hers.

His fingers began tracing her legs before moving upwards, uncertain what to do. He took the hem of her dress with him, looking up at her and asking her permission silently to remove the dress. She nodded fast, her lips swollen from their hard kiss. He sat up on his knees and she held up her arms over her head, helping him remove her dress.

When the dress was finally gone Robb looked at her, the first time he has truly, clearly seen her naked.

Andy blushed and hastily covered herself with her hands, Robb's hungry stare too much for her.

Robb shook his hands and took her hands in his, taking them away from her breasts. ''Don't you do that. You are so beautiful.'' he whispered as he shifted his hands to her waist, pulling her fragile body to him. He didn't want to move too quickly with her but the sight of her made was mouth-watering.

He slowly trailed his fingers up her spine, smiling as she quivered under his hand. Her hands carefully slid up his arms to his shoulders as she moved closer to him. Robb kissed her again firmer, more urgently this time. He then slid a hand into her hair, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss. After a moment Andy had to pull away, causing her to gasp for air.

His mouth then slowly moved to her bare breast, making Andy's breath hitch. He began tracing his tongue and kissing her with firmly kisses. Andy's thighs squeezed Robb's middle, silently telling him how good it felt. She threw her head back and closed her eyes shut, focusing on this overwhelming pleasure Robb was giving her. Making her hot in places she never knew.

Robb's hand began wandering to the inside of her thigh and moved upwards to her core, making her try to scoot down on the bed so he would finally make contact with her.

He wanted nothing more than to touch her but he was still uncertain if she really wanted this so he looked up at her one last time and when he saw her nodding eagerly at him, pleading her with her hips he moved upwards and almost groaned when he touched her. He knew it felt as good for him like it did for her.

They both groaned when he inserted a finger into her. Robb tried to remember everything Theon had told him but all he could think about was Andy laying the before him. That she actually trusted and loved him enough to let him touch her like this. Touch her like no man have ever done, or will, he silently added.

He began moving his hands as he looked at the silver-haired beauty before him, trying to find that spot Theon was telling him about.

Andy's breathing began coming out in short pants and Robb kissed her slowly as he worked with his hand. Finally Andy let out a pleasant sound, sounding like heaven in Robb's ears so he figured he had found the right spot. She took a fist of his auburn hair and clenched her thighs tightly around him, grinding her hips against his hand. Trying to find something she wasn't sure about, but she knew she was close to it and she needed it like she needed air.

When Robb took her mouth to his and began teasing her with his tongue she began shaking under his hand, a bliss going through her whole body, making her cry out into his mouth from pure pleasure, tensing up as she bucked wildly. Her juices soaked his fingers, making him wanting much more.

When she finally calmed down from the overwhelming feeling she opened her eyes to look at him, he smiled down at her in an arrogant, adorable smile. It was clearly shown that he was satisfied with himself for bringing her such pleasure.

''What about you?'' she then asked, her voice still unsteady.

''Believe me, love. I don't need anything after that.''

''I want to make you feel good too, Robb.'' she said as she pushed him back, making him fall on the bed with a thud. She then hovered over him, her hair reaching his stomach and making him gulp from the pleasant feeling. ''Now, I don't know what to do so you will have to tell me if I'm doing wrong.''

With that she began kissing his chest, before tugging at his bleachers. Robb eagerly helped her take them off by lifting his hips and when he finally was out of his clothing the insecure boy came out as he looked at Andy.

She touched him as she thought was right, taking her right hand and wrapping it around him, being surprised how soft it felt. She watched his expression as she gently but firmly started stroking him up and down. Andy have heard gossip from the girls, telling her how to please a man.

Robb exhaled loudly when the feeling started building, his eyes slid closed as he felt Andy's hand moving faster as she started kissing his neck. He groaned as she gently circled the head before stroking back down to the base. Her lips found that sensitive spot on his neck and she began to suck on it gently giving him the occasional nip. Robb moaned in encouragement, his hips moving to meet her hand's pace. His breathing grew ragged as he drew closer.

"Andy, I'm close." he ground out. He roughly pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He then let out a final moan as his body gave out. His eyes slid open to see Andy watching him, the same satisfied look he himself had moments before, making him laugh at her.

''I guess I will have to wash this dress myself.'' Andy laughed and Robb looked down to see that he'd come on her dress, who was lying on the bed. He probably should have kicked the dress down on the floor.

''I'm sorry.''

Andy just shook her head and laughed. ''Would you imagine if someone else washed it? What would they think?''

They both began laughing and Andy laid down beside Robb again, twining their finger together. ''I love you.'' she then whispered and kissed him just above the heart.

When those words came out of her mouth, his whole body went warm. He still couldn't believe that she loved him, even how many times she has said it.

He tighter his grip on her protectively. He would never let her go for anything in the world, only death could take him away. And even though, he would still wait for her in the afterlife.

''I love you too.''

With that she cuddled up to him so close that there were no space in-between them, like there shouldn't be. She was forever his, and he was forever hers.

And he would kill whoever was trying to take them apart.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is boring, but it didn't really have much Robb scenes in that episode, so this is what I wrote :) **

**I'm finished writing chapter 15 now and I _love _chapter 15 :D I hope you guys will too ;) **

_**Rikka21:**_** I cried like a little baby at the Red Wedding, seriously, I couldn't stop. haha. And I'm like swooning ever since they announced that Richard Madden was going to play Prince Chaming in the new Cinderella, I mean, he is _PERFECT :D_**

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews, keep it up :D **

**Until next time - holdingaheart.**


	12. Opened Grey Eyes

_"Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get - only with what you are expecting to give - which is everything" _

_― Katherine Hepburn_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

The first thing that happened that morning was waking up because someone was knocking on the door repeatedly, making both Andy and Robb bolt awake. Andy's legs was _still_ weak from the pleasure Robb brought her yesterday, and when the memory of how he moved his fingers inside of her came back she had to squeeze her tights together once again, the feeling in her stomach making her hot.

When the knocking became louder she felt Robb groan as he asked the someone outside the door what they wanted.

''The little lord is awake!'' Maester Luwin shouted, making Andy forget about her hormones and jump up from the bed in a heart beat. _Bran was awake! _She could barely believe her ears.

Robb and her ran as fast as their legs would allow to Bran's chamber, not thinking about anything except to see Bran with their own eyes, awake and alive.

When they arrived Andy fiddled with the doorknob, it was hard because of her shaking hands. She finally managed to open the door and looked in, afraid that it wasn't true. But her tears began flowing of happiness and she saw Bran sitting up in his bed, his grey eyes open. His direwolf was sitting beside him protectively, Bran petted the wolf's fur and looked at the two of them.

''Summer. I'm going to name him Summer.'' Bran then said and scratched the wolf's head.

Andy leaped from the door and hugged him tightly to her, laughing and crying at the same time. Bran hugged her back happily as he looked at Robb coming forward to them, scooping them both up and hugging them to his chest.

Suddenly Rickon came in with tears in his small eyes. ''_Bran!_'' he laughed and jumped on the three of them, not wanting to be left out.

Andy didn't know how long the four of them sat there, hugging each other and refusing to let go. But they must have been there more than half the day. After a while Robb left to do lord stuff, it was clear that he didn't want to leave his family alone. But he was lord of Winterfell and because of that, he had responsibilities. So Andy promised him that she would look out for them.

Maester Luwin came in at one time and asked if he could speak with Andy alone, when she agreed they made their way outside the chamber and Maester Luwin looked at the young woman in sadness. Andy furrowed her eyebrows at the old man. ''Is it bad?'' She knew he wanted to talk about Bran's condition.

Bran had told them that he couldn't move his legs, making Andy's heart clench painfully. She had a good idea what that meant.

''Bran will never walk again. He is paralyzed from his waist and down.''

Andy inhaled a deep breath of air and she leaned on the stonewall. _Bran was never going to walk again, never going to climb again._

''Oh, I- have you told Robb?'' She asked breathlessly.

''Yes.'' the Maester said sadly.

Andy nodded. Bran was never going to run again, he was never going to ride again, never play again. She knew how much he wanted to be a soldier when he grew older. Now he wasn't going to do anything he wanted. Andy's mouth opened and closed, her eyes blurry. She looked at the old man in agony.

''I don't- I can't- How am I supposed to tell him something like that?'' she said as she quipped on her breath.

Maester Luwin took her into his arms and hugged her, giving her comfort. ''I know you can do this, Andromeda. You're a strong woman.''

But the truth was that she wasn't strong, she was a coward. All she really wanted was to run away and let Maester Luwin take care of this. But she knew Bran would much rather hear it from her than the Maester.

When she had collected herself she walked calmly into Bran's chamber again to find him and Rickon talking. When they noticed her they grew quit. ''Andy, come and sit here!'' Rickon said happily.

Andy felt her throat began tightening. _No, she had to be strong for Bran. _

''Rickon, could I speak with Bran for a minute? I will find you after I'm done''

Rickon looked from Bran to Andy and slowly nodded his head before running out from the room, Shaggy Dog right behind him.

''What did Maester Luwin say? It's bad isn't it?''

Andy wouldn't lie to him so she nodded her head and took his hand. ''I need you to be strong, Bran.''

Bran looked at the bricks of tears. ''What did he say? Will I be able to walk again?'' he whispered.

He watched her with hope in his grey eyes and when he saw Andy shake her head sadly he closed his eyes, tears forming and Andy squeezed his hand in the most reassuringly way she could master.

Bran began sobbing quietly and Andy felt herself starting to cry with him. Andy then took him into her arms and stroked his hair. She tried to set herself in his situation, to never be able to walk again and do the things she has always dreams of doing. She wanted nothing more than to kill the awful, heartless Lannister who did this, who destroyed this wonderful little boy's future.

He sobbed into her chest until he couldn't anymore, until there were no tears left. ''I don't wanna be a cripple, Andy.''

''It's going to be okay, Bran.''

Andy didn't know how long she had to sit there, trying to convince Bran that his life wasn't over. But he refused to listen, telling Andy that he would never ride his horse again, never climb again and if he couldn't do that, his life was over.

After a while Old Nan came into the room, making Andy and Bran's head turn around and look at the old, wrinkled lady. She smiled at them, a smile only Andy returned. She slowly sat down in the chair on the other side of Bran's bed, letting out a hiss when her hips hurt.

''Old Nan.'' Andy greeted, her voice only half happy.

''Andromeda darling.'' the old woman greeted back. ''You should talk with the poor little boy in the yard. He is asking for you.''

Andy widened her eyes when she remembered Rickon. How can she be so stupid and forget about him. She silently cursed herself and kissed Bran's forehead before leaving him with Old Nan. She promised she would find him, it must have been a long time ago because the sun was soon disappearing.

She ran down the castle stairs, trying to get to the little wolf as fast as she could. When she finally made it outside she saw Rickon sitting on the dirty ground, petting Shaggy Dog. He had a sad frown on his face and didn't even look up when she moved closer to him.

''Rickon?''

He didn't look at her when he replied. He just kept petting Shaggy Dog's dark fur. ''You forgot about me, didn't you?''

''Rickon, I'm so sorry.''

His sad eyes then locked with hers. ''If you cannot even remember me, how are you supposed to love me?''

Andy looked at the little wolf, her heart hurting. This little boy was afraid to be unloved, he was afraid to be left alone, to don't have someone. She kneeled down in front of him and took his teary chins in her hands.

''I could never not love you, Rickon. You are my little wolf, aren't you? You would have to fight me off.''

Rickon smiled but frowned seconds later. ''I feel alone. Bran's too sick to be with me. Robb is too busy and always mad, he isn't himself anymore. And you are also too busy and when you aren't you are always with Robb. Why are no one with _me_?''

She scooted his little body into her arms, leaning her head against his light-brown hair, not caring if her dress was going to be dirty. She knew the little boy felt lonely, Bran has been too sad to play with him and Robb is always doing his lord of Winterfell duties, and when he is stressed he can become a little cranky. And Andy herself was dealing with being abounded too, to miss Arya and Jon with all her heart. Gods, she has grieved so much she didn't even notice that Rickon was in pain too.

''I am so sorry, Rickon. I promise that you and I will play much more. I promise.''

''Do you promise-promise?''

''I promise-promise.''

Andy didn't know how long they sat there in the dirt, but it must have been a long time because suddenly the sun had vanished completely and it was dark around them. She barely noticed Robb until he walked up to them, standing in front of them.

Andy saw that he had his sword on him, making him look older than his seventeen years. His blue eyes were exhausted and his auburn hair messy.

''What are you two doing?''

''Nothing.'' Andy said with a smile. ''Though, I actually think its time for the little wolf to sleep.''

Rickon groaned as Andy asked Maester Luwin who walked by to take him to bed, which he gladly did, leaving Robb and Andy alone.

Robb soundly kissed her, making the silver-haired girl smile. ''How has your day been, love?''

Andy sighed. ''I had to tell Bran that he would never walk again, and then I forgot about Rickon, making him think I didn't love him.''

Robb frowned. ''I'm sorry that your day wasn't good.''

Andy entwined their fingers together, making her feel the warmth she needed right now. ''How about you?''

''Horrible. I don't think I can take this much longer.''

''Your doing fine, love.''

Robb turned his body to her, his blue eyes showing an emotion she wasn't sure about, then he kissed her more passionately, making her stop walking. She was dizzy as his tongue swiped against her chapped lips, making them burn, her toes curled in passion, while her knees went weak and she clung to him for fear of falling, for drowning in this kiss. This kiss that was tearing hear sadness apart, making her whole again.

When he pulled away she heard herself let out a sigh, making him smile and kiss her nose sweetly.

He led her towards Bran chamber again, probably to say goodnight. When he opened the door Andy could see Bran looking at them with wide eyes, like he was afraid of them.

Andy then turned her eyes on the satisfied Nan and figured out that the old lady had told him a scary tail. Old Nan's scary tails made ten-year old Andy cry, she remembers that Theon, Jon and Robb always laughed at her as she jumped into Jon's arms and buried her face into his clothing, shaking head from toe.

Robb looked from Bran to Old Nan, a humoring smile on his lips. ''What are you telling him now?''

''Only what the little lord wants to hear.'' came her stubborn reply.

Robb chuckled. ''Gets some supper, we want some time with him.''

Old Nan nodded and gave Andy a little smile before walking out from the door, leaving the three of them alone.

''You shouldn't believe everything she says, Bran. Sometimes I think she was born just to scare us.'' Andy said as she sat down on Bran's bed.

''I think that is correct.'' Robb smiled. ''Once she actually told me the sky is blue because we live inside a blue-eyed giant named Macaumber.''

Bran looked sadly at his brother. ''Maybe we do.''

Robb's smile vanished as he sat down beside Andy, looking closely at his younger brother. ''How do you feel? You still don't remember anything?''

Bran shook his head, a frown on his face.

''Bran, I've seen you climb a thousand times, in the wind, in the rain. A thousand times, you never fall.''

''I did though.'' Bran cut him off sadly, looking from Andy to Robb. ''It's true isn't it? What Andy said about my legs.''

Robb looked down, his eyes filled with sadness as he looked up again and nodded his head slowly. Andy had to look away, she couldn't do this again.

''I would rather be dead.'' he said and Andy snapped her eyes to him, horrified at what he had just said.

''Bra-''

''Don't ever say that!'' Robb cut her off, his voice partly angry the other sad.

''I would rather be dead!'' Bran said louder, pronouncing each word slowly to prove his point to Robb.

Robb then stood up from the bed, his eyes showing hurt. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

With that he walked out from the room, obvious to Andy that he was too hurt by his brother's words to stay.

''I didn't mean to hurt him. I was only telling the truth.'' Bran said to Andy.

''Even though you may feel like that right now, you shouldn't say that to people who holds you close to their heart.''

''The only ones who seems to care about me are you, Rickon and Robb.''

''That's not true.''

''Then why are no one here then?''

''You know your father and sisters-''

''What about my mother?''

''She had to leave to speak with your father. She will be home soon, Bran. Until then you have Robb, Rickon and I who loves you as much as we can. Do not forget us. Focus on the things you have right now.''

Bran nodded his head. ''Your right. Can you tell Robb I'm sorry?''

Andy smiled and kissed Bran's forehead before standing up. ''That I will do. Now dream sweetly, Bran.''

''Goodnight Andy.''

With that she left Bran's chamber and decided to return to her own to get dressed for the night, then after she would find Robb.

As she walked into her chamber she unexpectedly saw Grey Wind waddling toward her, barking happily and licking her hands before lying down beside the bed. She saw Robb sitting on her bed, his eyes watching her. She slightly smiled as she sat down beside him. She began touching her fingers lightly against his back, drawing patterns she wasn't sure about.

''Bran wanted me to tell you he was sorry for talking like that.''

Robb looked at her closely. ''What did he say?''

''He just feel abounded, like everyone else does in this house.'' she rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his ear. ''We will have to be together more, we need each other to survive this.''

Robb nodded in agreement and entwined their fingers. What would he do without her? He would have fallen apart a long time ago. She was the only thing keeping him going. She truly was his light in the darkness.

He turned his face to her, kissing her slowly, savoring every moment as she twisted her fingers in his hair. His tongue coaxed hers into his mouth, and sucked and massaged it, making her gasp.

His fingers desperately began tugging at her dress, before pulling it over her head. He looked down at her body again, admiring her soft, flawless skin. Andy began untying his clothes, growing frustrated when it was going to slow. When they finally were out of their clothing, Robb gently get firmly pushed her down on the bed before climbing on top of her, kissing her lips until she was breathless. He then trailed his lips down to her neck, placing wet kisses with his tongue. When he felt her slightly squirm under him he moved his lips down to her stomach, feeling how her muscles clenched when he reached a sensitive spot, making a small giggle come out from her swollen lips. When he moved his lips downwards, settling his body between her legs, placing her legs over his shoulder, his mouth kissing her inner thigh before moving upwards, Andy looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, straining her head to see.

''I promise that this will feel good. You'll have to trust me.''

She nodded, unsure, but laid her head down on the pillow again. ''Relax, love.'' Robb said, making her command.

When his tongue made contact with her core she made a strange noise, caught between a whimper and a sigh as electricity shot through her whole body. His tongue entered her and teased her, the stark difference between hot and cold making her gasp and arch her back, desperate for the sensation again.

Suddenly the pure pleasure drowned her body and mind as she came with a cry, shuddering head from toe.

She was too exhausted to move, her whole body was limp, her knees and fingers was shaking. Robb bedded them both down into the fur blankets and kissed her forehead, whispering how much he loved her and how much she meant for him.

She cuddled into him and he tightened his arms around her, kissing her silver hair. ''Tomorrow we will do something with the boys.'' Robb decided after moments of silence, he wasn't even sure Andy was awake.

''The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.'' he then heard her say, her voice sleepy but still he could hear the seriousness in it.

He answered with one last kiss to her hair before burying his nose in it, closing his eyes.

_They are all wolves, and they howl when they're apart._

* * *

**_That's Chapter 11 ;)_**

**_Until next time -_ holdinghisheart**


	13. Broken Things

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep? When the word is closing in and you can't breathe, may I love you? May I be your shield? When no one can be found, may I let you down? All I want is to keep you safe from the cold, to give you all that my heart needs the most, let me raise you up, let me be your love. _

_- Trading Yesterday - May I _

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

Robb was telling a story and Rickon was sitting in Andy's arms, laughing. Bran was sad about his legs, but managed to laugh at his older brother's story.

How Andy wished they could sit like this forever, to freeze time right here, where she felt happy and infinite.

When Robb finished his story Rickon threw his hand back and laughed so much tears began forming his eyes and Bran had to hide his face in his hands to stop laughing, making Andy's heart swell of love. Robb looked at his brothers with an ear-grinning smile, proud to make them laugh that much. It was unbelievable how much she loved those three boys, they were her true family, just like Lord Stark said.

''Then what happened with Jon?'' Bran asked, laughter still in his voice. Robb told them the story when he, Jon and Theon was playing in the yard when they were children and they decided to prank Hodor. They had apparently come up with such a good prank that just moments later, Hodor was wet from head to toe. The only one who hadn't managed to run away was Jon, which meant Hodor catched him.

''Well, let's just say that Jon was just as wet as Hodor when he came back to the castle. Giving us the stinky-eye.'' Robb laughed, making Andy smile.

How she missed Jon. It was hurtful to speak about him, she still couldn't fully understand _why _he left her. She thought he was happy here, happy with them. She hadn't even got a letter from him, making her believe he maybe has forgotten about her. She didn't really know much about the wall, but she knew it wasn't the right place for the innocent, sweet Jon Snow. And how she wished she had made him stay, she would have done anything.

''That's funny!'' Rickon laughed. ''What did he do then?''

''When me and Theon laughed at him, he chased us around whole Winterfell.'' Robb smirked. ''Even though he only caught Theon, I guess I was too fast for him.''

''Of course you were.'' Andy rolled her eyes in humor as the arrogant Robb Stark came out.

''You should have seen me. Poor Jon didn't have a chance.''

Andy, Bran and Rickon laughed in humor. How she loved too se the young Robb coming out, much better than the stern Lord Stark of Winterfell Robb.

Suddenly Theon walked into the room, his eyes on the four of them. Andy had asked him to join them this morning but he said he was too busy to join them. Theon was their family too even what he said. Andy knew he needed love as much as the rest of them.

''Robb, we have visitors.'' Theon said, his voice serious.

Robb furrowed his eyebrows at him. ''Visitors? Who?''

''The imp.''

Andy saw Robb's eyes tense up and the news shocked her as well, making her jaw drop. Tyrion Lannister was coming to Winterfell. _A Lannister._ It could be Tyrion who pushed Bran out from the window, or maybe someone in his family.

She had seen Tyrion at the feast but never talked to him, she didn't really know who he was. But she knew she shouldn't judge him before she even met him, she had experience on that, just because her last name people thought she was a mad woman who loved to kill people - just like her father.

Andy saw Robb's lord face coming out, cold and stern. ''What is the Lannister scum doing in Winterfell?'' he spat out.

''He wishes to speak with you,'' Theon said, he didn't look happy about the visitors either. ''you could decline him.''

Robb shook his head before standing up from the bed, adjusting his sword who was close by his side. ''No, then they'll know we're suspecting the crown. The dwarf is the queen's brother after all.''

Theon nodded. ''As you say, my lord.''

Robb looked from Theon to Andy and the boys. Before saying in his cold, lord voice. ''You'll stay here until I say otherwise.''

With that he left the room, leaving a frowning Andy behind him. How dare he command her? She should just leave to prove a point but decided against it. Robb was her lord after all, but that didn't mean she liked when he commanded her things.

After a while when the three of them had started talking stories again Theon came back into the room with Hodor behind him.

''Come down now.'' he said and motioned with his hand for Hodor to pick Bran up.

''No, I do not want to see anyone.'' Bran said stubbornly, making Rickon nod his head in agreement.

''You don't have a choice. Robb is waiting.''

''I don't want to go.'' Bran said again, glaring at Theon and then looking at Andy for help.

She knew he didn't want to see anyone because he was too ashamed for people to see that he couldn't walk. Andy looked at Theon, silently pleading him with her eyes.

''Theon, is it really necessary?''

''I don't wanna go either. But Robb is lord of Winterfell, that means that I do as he says and you do as I say.''

Andy mimicked Bran's glare as Theon commanded Hodor again. This time Hodor scooted Bran up in his arms and Andy followed the giant man with Rickon's hand tightly in hers.

When they arrived Andy saw Robb sitting in the chair that his father used to sit in, his face cold and emotionless. He had his usual leather clothes on and his auburn-hair was as disheveled as usual. She was surprised to see that his sword was across his knee, everyone knew what greeting guests with an unsheathed sword meant, _not welcomed_. Measter Luwin sat highly at his right side. Tyrion was standing in the middle of the room with a couple of guards by his side. When they walked in his eyes first locked with Andy's and he slightly greeted her with a bow with his big head, making Andy return the greeting.

''I must say that I received a slightly warm welcome at my last visit.'' The dwarf said to Robb.

''Any man from the Night's Watch is welcome here at Winterfell for as long as he wishes to stay.''

''Any man from the Night's Watch but not I, ey boy?''

Robb's eyes narrowed and his eyes grow colder than before, making Andy actually quite afraid of him. He stood up, pointing his sword at the dwarf. ''I am not your boy, Lannister. I am lord of Winterfell when my father is away.''

''Then you may learn a lord's courtesies.'' The imp said, making Robb's face loosen up a bit, lowering his sword.

When Tyrion Lannister saw that Robb wasn't going to say anything he turned around his small body and looked at Bran once again. ''So it's true, the boy lives. You Starks truly are hard to kill.'' The dwarf said.

''You Lannisters better remember that.'' Robb said, his voice as cold as ice. ''Hodor, bring my brother here.''

Hodor did as Robb demanded and carried Bran a little closer to all the people. ''You said you had business with my brother, well, here he is.''

Tyrion slightly glared at Robb but looked at Bran instead. ''Do you remember anything about what happened?''

''He has no memory of that day, lord Lannister.'' Andy said, making the dwarf turn his big head towards her with a smile. _She was indeed beautiful and knew her courtesies, Tyrion though to himself. More than the Stark boy for certain._

''Why are you here?'' Robb then said, not wanting the dwarf to look at the woman he loves. Obviously the dwarf noticed the jealously in the boy's eyes as he smirked. The Stark boy fell for the Targaryen girl, unbelievable. He shook his head with a laugh and looked at Hodor.

''Can your charming companion be so kind to kneel, my neck is beginning to hurt.'' he said in mock. This man was very smart-mouthed, Andy thought to herself.

''Kneel, Hodor.'' Bran then commanded, making Hodor take in a puff of air and do as he said. When Bran was in the same length as Tyrion he began talking again.

''Do you like to ride, Bran?''

''Yes. Or I mean, I _did_ like to.''

Andy's heart clenched again about the thought to never see him ride again. She was very curious were Tyrion was going with this.

''The boy has lost the use of his legs.'' Maester Luwin informed from his place beside Robb, making Tyrion look at him annoyed.

''What of it? With the right horse and saddle even a cripple can ride.''

Andy slightly flinched at the 'cripple' and so did Bran.

''I am not a cripple.'' Bran said stubbornly, his voice showing how offended he was.

''Then I'm not a dwarf, my father will be delighted to hear it.'' Tyrion said, making Andy smile despite herself.

''I have a gift for you.'' The dwarf then continued, pulling out a piece of paper from his black coat before handing it to a curious Bran.

As Bran opened the paper Tyrion explained what it was to everyone in the room. Andy only half listened as she lifted up Rickon in her arms and moved to Bran's side, looking at the writing on the paper. It indeed looked like something that could actually work, making her smile brightly.

''Will I really be able to ride?'' Bran then asked in disbelief, looking from Andy to Tyrion.

''You will. At a horseback you'll be as tall as any of them.'' Tyrion smiled.

''Andy?'' Bran asked, not fully believing the dwarf.

Andy looked at the writing again before looking closely at Bran, seeing him watching her hopefully. ''It looks like it, Bran.'' she smiled at the little boy and almost started crying when she saw him smiling brightly.

''Is this some kind of trick?'' Robb asked warily from his seat. ''Why would you want to help him?''

''I have a warm spot for cripples, bastards and broken things.'' The dwarf answered and Andy notice him glance at her when he said 'broken things' making her look at the dwarf in confusion. She wasn't broken, was she?

''You've done my brother a kindness.'' Robb said. ''The hospitality of Winterfell is yours.''

''Spare me your false courtesies, _Lord Stark_.'' Tyrion said in mock. ''There's a brothel outside your walls, there I'll find a bed and we both can sleep easier.''

With that he took one last look at all of them before walking out from the castle, leaving Andy to look after the little man.

He had no idea how much happiness he did here today. So Andy looked at Robb to see him look at her with a frown, he knew what she was going to do. But now she didn't care what he thought, she must thank Tyrion Lannister for the saddle, no, she needed to.

She told Rickon that she had to do something and that he could follow Bran and Hodor up to his room. When Rickon released her from his tight grip she turned around to find the dwarf. Not daring to look at Robb.

She found him in the yard moments later, getting ready to leave.

''Lord Lannister.'' Andy said to get his attention.

The dwarf turned around and Andy saw his face turn into shock by the sight of her.

''Andromeda Targaryen.'' Tyrion greeted, looking at the silver-headed beauty before him. She was dressed in a light-purple dress and her long, wavy hair was swaying as she moved closer to him.

''I wanted to thank you personally. You do not know how happy you've made all of us. You changed that boy's future.''

''I'm glad I could help.'' Tyrion said truthfully.

He has heard a lot about Andromeda Targaryen, have heard stories about her ever since she saw born. When Eddard Stark took the little baby to Winterfell everyone in King's Landing began whispering. So he knew many things about her but that wasn't how he knew she was a hearted person. When he accompanied Jon Snow to the wall he had seen on the sad boy's face that something was bothering him. When he finally succeededing in getting him to talk, he opened his heart to the dwarf, telling him how much he loved Andromeda Targaryen and how much it was killing him to let her go.

Tyrion could clearly see how the bastard boy and Eddard Stark's oldest son has fallen in love with her. It was very rare that a girl looked as beautiful as Andromeda and still was as kind.

''It would be a honor if the man who helped Bran could at least stay a night and eat some of Winterfell's food.''

The dwarf smiled at her. ''I don't think that's a good idea. Lord Stark wouldn't be pleased.''

''Lord Stark is tired, that's all. You will have to understand that this is all new for him.''

Tyrion really was amazed by her. ''I do understand. To be a green boy and have to rule whole Winterfell isn't easy. But I think this is for the best.''

Andy ignored the 'green boy' comment and nodded. ''Let me at least bring you and your men some food from the kitchen. At least you can let me do that for you?''

Tyrion nodded with a smirk. ''That would be perfect, my lady.''

Andy smiled at the dwarf and turned to leave, telling them to wait for a second. When she walked from the kitchen she had so much food as she could carry. This would at least last a week.

When she arrived to the yard again she saw Tyrion sitting on his horse, talking to an angry Theon.

''Have I offended you?'' The dwarf smirked. ''Forgive me, It's been a tuff morning.''

Andy frowned as she saw Theon looking like he was going to jump on Tyrion so Andy made herself visible. Theon and Tyrion's eyes watched her and she gave one of Tyrion's guards the food, smiling when the guard who didn't look older than sixteen thanked her friendly.

She watched Tyrion as he bowed his head to her and smiled at her once again. ''Thank you, my lady. And I forgot, Jon Snow wanted me to tell you he misses you, eh, dearly.''

''_Jon_?'' Andy's eyes brightened up at the mention of her best friend. ''Did you talk to him?''

''Yes. He told me he would write as soon as he had time.'' Tyrion said but thought to himself -_ He would write her as soon as he felt better without her. _

Andy nodded in thanks. ''Thank you once again, lord Lannister.''

''No, thank you, Andromeda. I hope to see you again.'' his eyes then left her to settle on a frowning Theon Greyjoy beside her. He picked out a coin from his coat and tossed it to him. ''Your next tumble with Ros is on me. I'll try not to wear her out.''

With that he and his guards began riding away. Andy looked at Theon, wondering what Tyrion had said to make him so angry. She laid a hand on his shoulder. ''Theon, are you okay?''

He looked at her for just a second before walking away, mumbling. ''Yes.''

Andy saw that he wasn't but decided to leave him alone. Theon had never really liked to talk with people when he was sad or angry. He would rather be left alone so Andy decided to talk with him later.

She walked into her chamber to see a piece of paper laying on her bed. She smiled as she understood that someone had written her and Maester Luwin must have laid on her bed.

She sat on the bed as she carefully unfolded the paper and began reading the words.

**Andy. **

**I do not know how to write this. I have only been here one day and I already want to go home. I have found one friend, or I did found one friend. His name was Mycha. I asked him to practice sword with me and he actually agreed after a lot of convincing. We practiced by a lake with our wood-swords when idiotic Joffrey and Sansa came out of nowhere. Without any reason Joffrey started to cut Mycha! I had no other choice but to hit him in the head, Andy! What would you have done? I couldn't just stand there and watch Joffrey hurt him! Joffrey started to try to hit me with his real sword but Nymeria came out from nowhere and she bit him in the arm. He cried like a baby, Andy. He is a coward. I didn't know what to do so I tossed his sword into the lake and took off with Nymeria. I knew they would hunt me down and kill Nymeria when they found us, so I had to throw stones at her to get her to leave me. Her face was so sad, l saw that she didn't want to leave me. She tried to stay but I couldn't let her get killed. She only saved me, Andy. She didn't do anything wrong.**

**I finally made her leave and they found me, they took me directly to the king and I told them the real truth and had to listen to Joffrey's filthy lie. He told everyone Nymeria and I attacked him. When the king asked Sansa about it she lied and said she couldn't remember! Can you believe her! She lied for that coward! I don't think I have ever hated someone so much! **

**The king then declared that we would leave it alone but the queen insisted on killing Nymeria, and when they said they couldn't find her she told them to kill Lady. Lady hadn't even done anything either, she wasn't even there! But they did, father killed Lady only moments ago.**

**The Hound came back with Mycha too, on his horseback dead. **

**They killed my only friend and Lady. **

**I miss you, Robb, Rickon, Bran, mother and Winterfell with all my heart. I just want to go home, I don't want to be here no longer. They are all filthy, murdering liars here. **

**Arya**

Andy had to read the letter three times before everything sinked in. Her tears began flowing, they killed Lady and an innocent little boy.

She believed every words Arya had written because she saw that the letter was wrinkled by her tears. She just wanted to hold her sister now, gods, she missed her so much and it killed her that she couldn't protect her.

Andy jumped when she heard someone entering her door. She rubbed her eyes, trying to see through the tears. She saw Robb standing there, he was frowning at first like he was angry at her but when he saw her crying his eyes immediately soften as he sat down beside her, taking her face into his cold hands.

''Andy, what's wrong?'' He said soothingly.

Andy sobbed as she handed him the letter, making him look from her to it. He tensely took it from her and Andy could only sit and watch him as she saw his blue eyes reading the words.

When he was done his hands tightened in fists as he looked at the letter in rage. They sat quietly first but then Robb stood up from her bed and looked down at her angrily.

Andy eye's went confused. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

''You do realize the whole thing that happened to Arya and Sansa was a Lannisters fault?'' Robb began, making Andy nod slowly, not fully understanding what he was saying. ''And you gave a Lannister your kindness today. When you had no right to!''

Andy stood up in rage. ''No right? Tyrion Lannister helped Bran more than we have done!''

''Yes, you're right. To help him after pushing him out of the window was a really nice thing do to!'' Robb's voice was cold and angry.

''You don't even know if Tyrion did it! It could have been anyone, Robb. You don't know that.''

''I know enough. And I know that we don't befriend the Lannisters.''

''Do you think that just because I gave him a little food, we're best friends forever?''

Robb sat down on the bed again, rubbing his temples. ''Don't be sarcastic with me.''

''Don't you hear how ridiculous you sound?''

When he didn't replay she sat down beside him again, tracing her nose up and down his neck. ''Why are you really angry?''

Robb released a ragged breath. ''The dwarf could help my brother and I couldn't. And then he was talking and smiling with you. I just feel like such a boy when I'm sitting there, like I'm trying too hard to be my father.''

Andy looked at him sadly and kissed his ear softly. ''Bran loves you. _I_ love you, you can't seriously be jealous of Tyrion Lannister. That's absurd, Robb.''

Robb smiled slightly when he realized that he actually _was_ ridiculous. He was just too afraid to lose the people he loved, the people who made him complete.

''And about your father, don't try too hard. Be yourself.''

Robb nodded as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of her jaw, and then kissed her mouth softly.

She entwined their fingers and gently pushed him back on her bed before climbing down with him. She pressed herself against his side as she laid down, never breaking their kiss until they were out of breath.

''What are you thinking about?'' she asked moments later.

Robb was quite for a moment. ''Do you wanna hear the truth or do you wanna hear what I was thinking about saying?''

Andy smiled. ''Both, I wanna hear what you came up with.''

Robb let out a chuckle. ''Actually I was thinking how good it feels when your breasts are pressed against me, I can't focus on anything else.'' Robb said. ''But I was going to tell you that I was thinking about what I had to do tomorrow.'' In the moonlight she could see his face blush. "Gods, I'm trying to settle down, and I can't." He said as he squirmed on the bed. He shyly smiled at her and Andy smiled back at him before falling into a fit of laughter at how adorable he was

''Then that's settled. Next time I won't tell you the truth.'' he smiled.

Andy pouted her lips at him, kissing his neck with sloppy kisses before turning on her side, pulling his arms around her so they were spooning. She could feel his erection pressed against her, making the junction between her thighs pulse and she had to bite her lips from kissing him again. Robb moved his hand so it intertwined with hers under her pillow, and laced his other hand with the one that rested on her stomach.

''I love you, Robb.'' Andy then whispered just before she fell asleep, squeezing his hand.

Robb leaned forward and kissed her hair. ''I love you too.'' he whispered, his voice muffled by her hair.

And boy, he really did. He loved her with every part of him, with every heartbeat. She was his and he was hers. Forever.

Later he would figure out that things would have been much easier if he never loved Andromeda Targaryen.

* * *

**Yupp, Yupp.. Indeed it would have. :D ****haha ;) **

**Rikka21: ****_I haven't actually decided if I should include RW or not, but I'll keep in mind that you don't want beautiful Robb to die ;D hah, me neither really, but who knows, his dead is a really big part of the Game Of Thrones story.. :/ I _would seriously kill _anyone _of the GoT characters to bring him back, I'm so terrible but it's true. He was such an amazing and honorable character, just like his father.. and look where that got us... Honorably actually sucks. Seriously.**

**Though, do you remember what that fanfiction was named? Because I would love to read it, I actually haven't read a fanfiction about Robb/OC that included the Red Wedding and Robb's death :) **


	14. Savages & Wildlings

_"Let me die the moment my love dies. _

_Let me not outlive my own capacity to love. _

_Let me die still loving, and so, never die." _

_― Mary Zimmerman_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

''Gods, did you see that one?''

Andy rolled her violet eyes at Theon as he turned around and looked at her with a smirk. Andy looked back, trying to look as annoyed as she was feeling.

''Yes. And I saw the one before that, and the one before that.''

Theon chuckled, getting ready to shoot another arrow. Andy was sitting with Bran and Maester Luwin, listening to Bran rambling up noble houses and their words. What Andy really wanted to do was to show Theon how utterly bad he was compared to her, so his arrogant, annoying smirk would be washed away, but she knew Bran was sad because he too wanted to practice archery so Andy stayed put, trying to silently tell Theon with her eyes for him to stop being an ass.

Andy glimpsed at Bran from the corner of her eye and saw him looking at Theon with a sad, distant look. He had been like this all day. They were all waiting for the saddle to be finished, to see if Tyrion Lannister really was speaking the truth or if he was full of shit, like Robb said.

Andy prayed every night for the saddle to work. She didn't know if she could handle seeing the hope in Bran's eyes die. She needed this saddle to work as much as he did.

''Bran?''

Maester Luwin looked at the little brown-haired boy and took him away from his daydreaming. He pointed with his little stick at something on the map that was before them, telling Bran to say where it was, which house it was and their words.

''The Iron Island. Kraken. We do not sow.'' Bran said, his voice drowning in boredom.

''Lords?'' Maester Luwin asked.

''The Greyjoys.''

''Famous for their skills of archery, Navigation and love-making.'' Theon put in as he turned around to look at the three of them before laughing cocky.

Andy rolled her eyes. ''I somehow doubt it.''

''Hey Silver, you only know the two of them are right. If you let me into your chamber tonight I will be more than glad to show you that the love making fit in to the category too.''

Andy's face turned sour. ''I think I'll pass. Thank you for the offer though.''

Theon smirked. ''You just have to say the words, Silver.''

Bran looked at the two of them confused, trying to understand what they were talking about. ''What does he mean?''

Andy looked back at Bran with wide eyes before looking at Maester Luwin for help. Maester Luwin coughed uncomfortable and decided to continue with interrogate Bran.

''The Wester Lands.'' Bran said as he saw what Maester Luwin pointed at.

''Sigil - A Lion.'' He continued as he saw Maester Luwin nod.

''Words - A Lannister always pays his debts.''

''No, a common saying, but not their official motto.''

Bran looked at the old man irritated, making Andy bite her bottom lip.

''Lords-'' Bran tried.

''We're still at the words.'' Master Luwin interrupted.

''I don't know them.'' Bran said calmly, even though, Andy could see that something was bothering him.

''You do know them. Think.''

''Unbowed, unbent, unbroken''

''That's house Martell.''

''Righteous in Wrath'' Bran tried again as he looked at his pin who was carving into the wood.

''House Hornwood.'' Maester Luwin sighed.

''Family. Duty. Honor.''

Now Andy definitely knew what was wrong, obviously Maester Luwin knew too. ''That's the Tully's words. Your mother's words. Are we playing a game?''

''Family. Duty. Honor.'' Bran said clearly, looking from Master Luwin to Andy. ''Is that the right order?''

''You know it is.'' Maester Luwin said.

''Family comes first.''

Andy looked at Bran sadly, they have talked about this many times before.

''Your mom had to leave Winterfell, Bran.'' Andy said soothingly.

''Yes. To protect the family.'' Maester Luwin explained after the young girl.

''How can she protect the family if she's not with her family?'' Bran said his voice calm but angry at the same time.

''Your mom sat by your bed for three weeks while you slept-''

''And then she left!'' Bran cut the old man off.

Master Luwin sighed. He then turned his whole body towards Bran, his eyes sincere. ''When you were born, I was the one who pulled you from your mother, and placed you in her arms. From that moment until the moment she dies, she will love you. Absolutely, fiercely, love you.''

Bran looked down at his pin, his face as sad as his voice. ''Why did she leave?''

''I still can't tell you but she will be home soon.''

''Do you know where she is now? Today?''

''No.''

''Then how can you promise me she will be home soon?'' Bran hissed angrily.

''Sometimes I worry you're too smart for your own good.''

Andy chuckled softly. ''Of course he is smart. He is a Stark.''

Andy smiled more brightly when she saw Bran's lips turn into a small smile. Then his eyes turned sad again as Theon released another arrow, making the young silver-headed girl glare at Theon's back.

''I'll never shoot another arrow.''

Master Luwin looked at Andy and then back to Bran. ''And where is that written?''

''You need legs.''

''Bran, if the saddle Tyrion Lannister gave you works, you can learn to shoot a bow from a horse-back.'' Andy said and Maester Luwin nodded in agreement.

Bran's eyes lighted up again and Andy almost sighed in relief. ''Really?'' he asked in disbelief.

''Dothraki boys learns when they're four years old. Why shouldn't you? The old man smiled.

Bran looked at Theon again, but this time he looked at him with a smile on his face, making Maester Luwin and Andy smile at each other.

* * *

Andy found herself hours later talking to a handsome, young man working in the black smith at Winterfell. His name was Raken Wych, a tall and muscles man who had brown tousled hair that was standing up in every direction and blue-grey eyes.

Andy had walked to the black smith because she was nothing more than plainly bored. Robb was doing his lord stuff once again, like he always does. Rickon had been so tired he had fallen asleep in her arms moments later when she was telling him a story. Barely a minute later Bran told her he felt tired too. So after carrying Bran up to his room and leading Rickon to his bed, she found nothing to do. Which was a very rare feeling, she has always had something to do before. She usually had six people she could be with, but now she was alone. Only her thoughts accompanying her, making her think about Jon, Sansa, Arya, Lady Stark and Lord Stark.

It wasn't a good feeling she got in her stomach whenever she thought about them. Sometimes she could feel like someone was stabbing her repeatedly in her heart. The constant feeling that they may never come back, that she would never see Arya's playful grimaces she always made. Or Sansa's usual chatting about nothings as they were braiding each other's hair. Or Lord Stark's and Lady Stark's smiles as they were watching their kids play. Or Jon's warm hugs, Jon's teasing, just plainly Jon.

And sometimes when she finally began fighting those thoughts, the dancing flames came back to her mind. How or why she survived, she still doesn't know. She has asked herself those questions a hundredth times and she still hasn't got a good explanation. Sometimes at late night she can lay awake and just stare into the fire, trying to decide if she should stick in her hands and see if her skin catch the flames this time. One time she actually decided to but Robb tightened his arms around her frame so she stayed still in his soft comforting warmth.

And the people who saw her running into that building and coming out harmless that night didn't either forget, telling more and more people around Winterfell about the miracle. When Andy was walking with Rickon in the yard she could sometimes see people staring at her and mumble things. Making Rickon cry again because he was afraid they would take her away from him.

Those thoughts enveloped her but when she accidentally banged into a young, brown-haired man. Before Andy thought anything more they began talking, and not long after that, they were in a conversation.

Andy learned that Raken Wych has lived in Winterfell his whole life and worked in the black smith practically since he could walk. She also learned that had his nineteenth name day a moon ago. Raken didn't know who Andy really was because she had a blue cape over her head, disguising her silver hair.

''My father practically banged my head into the wall when he saw.'' Raken chuckled, making Andy clench her stomach from laughing so hard.

''Oh my, I can't imagine. What did he do then?'' Andy giggled, fiddling with her glass of water.

''He tossed me out and told me to never come back unless he said so, which took awhile and a lot of begging on my side.''

Andy took a gulp of her water but almost choked on it. ''Well, I guess that's a normal reaction from fathers when they see their honorable sons fooling around with girls they shouldn't.''

Raken nodded with mock, before he raised his eyebrows.

''What about you?''

''What about me?''

Raken rolled his blue-grey eyes playfully.

''You know, have you ever done something like that?''

Andy laughed. ''You would like to know that, wouldn't you?''

Raken eyes winded in humor, before looking at Andy like she was dumb. ''Well, yeah! Who wouldn't want to know details about beautiful girls fooling around. Then I can close my eyes and pretend the boy is me.''

Andy laughed but blushed despite herself as she rolled her eyes and mumbled. ''Pervert.''

Raken smirked as he rolled his eyes. ''Whatever, I doubt an innocent girl like you would have done anything either way.''

Andy narrowed her eyebrows at the young man. ''I was actually caught with a boy's hand on my bare breast.''

Raken smirked. ''That doesn't sound too bad, you know compared to what I did.. Who found you?''

Andy looked at him in humor. Getting ready to enjoy the reaction she would get. ''The prince.''

Raken's mouth formed an 'o' as he looked at her. He then huddled over in laughter, tears forming his eyes. Andy rolled her eyes at him but quickly began laughing too.

''Ho- How- Seven hells, I can't breath.'' Raken gasped as he laughed more and more, his loud laughter echoing in the room. Andy found herself laughing too, feeling content. She guessed that this was what she missed, a friend.

''Let me get this straight. Prince Joffrey Baratheon saw you and a boy in the act.''

Andy really wanted to say that 'the boy' where Robb Stark but she held her tongue. She didn't want to be treated differently because of her last name. So Andy just nodded with a satisfied smirk. ''You've got it straight.''

''I can't believe I haven't talked with you before.'' Raken smiled. ''If you are willing to do that with the prince watching… Well, then your pretty much up for anything. I guess I will have to talk with you more then.''

''I'm so honored.'' Andy smiled in joking sarcasm.

''Then it's settled.'' Andy was just about to tell Raken she was taken but suddenly they both jumped by a sudden noise, sounding like small, footsteps running. The sound echoed through the castle and they looked to the door to see a shadow running.

''_Andy! Andy! Andy!_'' Andy recognized that voice and she smiled as she saw Rickon running into the shop, his eyes searching hers. His light hair was tussled and his cheek's red from running. When he found her he ran into her arms and laughed happily. Andy saw Raken looking at them with surprise in his blue-grey eyes.

''What is it, little wolf?''

''The saddle! The saddle is done!'' Rickon laughed happily.

''It is?'' Andy asked confused. Maester Luwin told her it would take weeks before it would be finished.

''Yes! Robb told me to found you so you, me, Robb, Theon and Bran could test it!''

''_What_?'' Andy heard Raken say. That's when Rickon noticed him. His smile died as he looked at Raken with a frown, tightening his arms around Andy's neck. ''Who are you?'' Raken looked hastily at Andy before his eyes settled back at Rickon.

''I'm Raken Wych, my lord.'' Andy almost wanted to hit herself, of course he would notice Rickon Stark. And when he told her the names of house Stark he would defiantly know who he was.

She placed Rickon on the ground and kneeled down to his level. ''Tell Robb I will be there soon.'' Rickon looked warily at Andy before stubbornly nodding and leaving with a growl at Raken. Andy almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he was acting but settled on motioning for him to stop and go to his big brother.

''Do you know the Starks? How-'' his voice died when Andy pushed down her cape and revealed her silver hair. Raken's eyes widened and he quickly bowed before her, making Andy grimace.

''No Raken, don't do that. I don't want you to treat me any different. Please, just stand up.'' Raken hesitantly stood up again, but this time his eyes had a hard time finding hers.

He almost looked flustered being in her presence so she smiled at him reassuringly. ''I am so sorry, Raken. I wanted to tell you sooner.''

''It's okay, M'lady.'' he blushed. Andy bit her bottom lip uncomfortably.

''Will I see you again?'' She definitely didn't want to lose this small friendship they have begun building. It was pleasant to talk with him and she hadn't thought about any of those horrible thoughts once as she was with him. Raken looked shocked at her question but when he collected himself his face turned into a smile, which made Andy do the same.

''Of course, my lady.''

Andy jokingly rolled her eyes as she pulled the cloak over her hair again.

''And you hear that? I don't want you to treat me like that. Andy is enough.'' All she got was a smirk with a nod.

''Good. Now, I should find that little wolf now. I'll see you, Raken.'' And as Andy walked out she could hear him reply with a ''I'll see you, Andy.''

* * *

When she reached the yard her breathing catched as she saw something that made her stomach flip and a smile grow on her lips.

Bran was sitting on a horse, smiling and talking to Robb who was helping him stretch the straps, holding his legs tightly in place. Bran looked so utterly happy it almost made Andy cry. He looked like the old Bran, the happy, mischievous Bran. She could see Robb smiling brightly too, his face lightening up every time his brother laughed or said something. Robb's auburn hair was wildly tussled and once again his beard had begun growing rapidly. He had his fur coat on that reminded Andy so much of the north, he was so incredibly handsome that her stomach clenched happily as she told herself that _he_ loved _her_.

Because that's all she truly needed, to be with Robb. She someday wanted to marry him, to give him babies, to make him happy. But could she really do that? She was a Targaryen and she wasn't supposed to marry a noble, honorable man like Robb. She was supposed to be dead.

She looked at Robb and Bran again, the two Starks. She has always felt like a Stark. Lord Stark have always made her believe so, always treaded her like family. And there was nothing she could do or say to thank him for giving her a chance, nothing. She would always be in debts to this family. She would give her life for this family.

''_Andy_! Watch this!''

Andy's thoughts were interrupted by Bran shouting for her across the yard. She smiled as she saw him give the horse a light shove with his upper body, making the white horse walk slowly. Robb let out a cheering sound that made Andy laugh quietly, she then heard herself cheering in the same tone as Robb as she clapped her hands.

''Good job. Bran! But you'll have to wait for us.''

''Come on then!'' Bran laughed, his voice filled with joy.

Robb chuckled quietly as he looked at Andy. ''Unbelievably. The dwarf wasn't full of shit.''

Andy shook her head as she laughed softly, gently taking Robb's hand and giving it a kiss with her cold lips. ''I told you, love.''

Robb leaned his head down to kiss her but were interrupted by Theon walking towards them. He looked at Greyjoy in annoyance and settled on taking her hand instead as the three of them began walking into the forest, looking at Bran who was riding a couple of meters in front of them.

''Where's Rickon?'' Andy asked confusedly as she noticed the little wolf wasn't there.

Theon shrugged. ''He told us he didn't feel rather good so Maester Luwin is checking him.''

Andy began panicking. He was feeling more than good when he interrupted Andy and Raken's conversation earlier. ''What? Maybe I should go back?''

Robb squeezed her hand reassuringly. ''No. I'm more that sure that he's fine. Bran wants you here now and he would be more than sad if you turned around and left now.''

Andy nodded in agreement. She would just have to wait to see Rickon, and they said Maester Luwin was with him. She shouldn't worry.

Moments later they finally found a place to sit down so Theon, Andy and Robb sat down on the cold stone, looking at Bran riding and shouting of happiness. It was rather cold but the green grass was showing and the wind wasn't in her face the whole time, it was actually warmer and nicer than most days in Winterfell. So she leaned into Robb's hard chest and closed her eyes, the only sound in her ears was the birds and Bran's cheering.

''Not too fast!'' Robb chuckled and Andy looked up at his face to see him smiling as brightly as ever.

''When are you gonna tell him?'' Theon then asked Robb out of the blue, making Andy's eyebrows furrow. What was he talking about?

''Not now..'' Robb said, looking nervously from Theon to Andy. Wait, where there something he wasn't telling her?

''Blood for blood. You need to make the Lannisters pay for what they did to Jory and the others.'' At this point Andy sat straight and looked at Robb and Theon shocked. _What the hell haven't they told her_?

''You're talking about war.'' Robb said, completely ignoring the glare Andy was shooting him.

''I'm talking about justice.''

''Only the lord of Winterfell can call in the bannermen and raise an army.''

''Robb-'' Andy tried angrily.

''Lannisters put a spear through your father's leg. The Kingslayer rides for the Casterly Rock-''

''You want me to march in Casterly Rock?'' Robb said, his voice angrily.

''You're not a boy anymore! They attacked your father! They've already started the war! It's your duty to represent your house when your father can't!''

At this time Andy's mind had gone far, far away. The Lannisters had put a spear through Lord Stark's leg? Robb's calling the bannermen? Here she was panicking and the two pricks couldn't even tell her anything! It was like she wasn't even there!

''And it's not your duty because it is not your house.'' Robb said coolly as he looked away from Theon and his eyes settled on an angry-looking Andy.

''When were you going to tell me all this?'' she hissed as she stood up. She really wanted to slap him, hard.

Robb looked at her, his face blank. ''Why would I tell you this?''

The silver-haired girl looked at him in disbelief. ''Prick. Don't even bother.''

With that she turned around and walked right into the woods, ignoring Robb as he shouted that she had to come back and stop acting so childish. She didn't know how long she walked but she angrily kicked the grass and mockingly said. 'Why would I tell you this', murmuring bad words to the man she loved. The fact that Robb hadn't told her that they had put a spear through Lord Stark's leg made her fists clench. How was Arya and Sansa? How was Lord Stark?

Of course she shouldn't know about any of that stuff, she shouldn't even care. She was a Targaryen after all, a mad, murdering Targaryen. She shouldn't and she wouldn't care if Robb called the bannermen, he could do whatever he wanted.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like a horse and curiously walked closer. She sighed when she saw Bran riding but furrowed her eyebrows when she didn't see Theon and Robb. What was he doing here alone?

''Bran!'' Bran's head whipped to the sound as he saw Andy, smiling.

''Andy!'' When she reached him she petted the horse, looking at Bran confused.

''What are you doing here alone? Where's Theon and Robb?''

Bran opened his mouth to say something but something caught his attention behind Andy and just when she saw Bran's eyes go wide in fear, shouting her name desperately. A hand muffled her mouth and harshly pushed her back into a hard chest, she dug her nails into the man's black gloves and gasped as she felt something cold and sharp against her throat. Andy tried to squirm out from the hard grip but the man holding her just chuckled, his voice raspy. ''You shouldn't do that, lad, you're only hurting yourself.''

Andy then saw two men and a brown-haired woman walking up to Bran, making Andy fight the man even more. The man was all in black, probably a deserter. The man looked from Andy to Bran, an amusing smirk on his face.

The woman walked up closer to Bran, chuckling. ''What are you two doing here in the deep, dark woods alone?''

''We're not alone!'' Bran said stubbornly, panicky eyeing the dagger against Andy's throat. ''My brother is with us.''

The deserter laughed raspy. ''I don't see him. Got him hidden under your cloak?''

''Oh, that's a pretty pin… Silver.'' the woman smirked as she saw the pin on Bran's cloak.

''We'll take the pin, the girl and the horse. Get down.''

When the deserter saw that Bran was not jumping off his horse, his eyebrows tugged and he began frowning deeply. Andy tried to tell him he couldn't walk but the man holding her pushed the dagger harder against her throat, probably drawing blood.

Suddenly the man holding Andy began tracing his hands on her stomach, making her angrily hiss and squirm. The man chuckled and kissed her ear hard, Andy tried to do anything to get away from this sick man but the grip he held on her was like irons, unbreakable. When his hands traced under her cloak she froze. ''Just a look.'' he grinned as he pushed of the cloak. Stopping when he saw her silver hair, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

''Wait… silver hair! Targaryen! She is the Targaryen girl!'' the woman shouted happily.

''Targaryen?'' the deserter asked confused. ''I thought they were all dead.''

''No, no. Remember, Benjen Stark's brother took in a Targaryen baby girl. That's her!''

The deserter looked at her before smiling happily, making Andy glare. ''Seven hells. Do you know how much money we will get from her?''

''Don't hurt her!'' Bran shouted angrily, at the brick of tears. The deserter looked at the boy again.

''Just jump down. Be quick about it.''

''I can't!'' Bran said desperately. ''The saddle, the stripes.''

The deserter looked at the saddle. ''What is this? Are you some kind of cripple?''

''I'm Brandon Stark of Winterfell and if you don't let us go I will have you all killed!'' Bran yelled angrily.

''Just cut his little cock off and stuff it into his mouth.'' The man who have stayed quite until then cut in.

''The boy is worth nothing dead. Benjen Stark's old blood. We will have to keep him too.'' the woman said.

''Piss on man's raver and piss on the north. We're going as south as the south goes. They are no white walkers down in dawn.'' The deserter said happily.

''Drop the knife.''

The sound of his voice made Andy's heart clench, it was unbelievable how his voice calmed her, how it somehow made the painful dagger against her throat go away. The man who was holding her tugged her closer to him as they all looked at Robb standing there, his sword pointing dangerously at them. It was no fear in his eyes, just a dangerous glimpse. Andy knew he had never killed anyone before in his life. He should at least be a little anxious.

''Put down your steel now, and I promise you shall have a quick and painless death.'' Robb said calmly. His voice so secure it frightened Andy.

''The brother.'' the silent man said.

''He's a fierce one, he is.'' The woman said mockingly.

''You mean to fight us, boy?''

''Don't be a fool, lad. You're one against four.''

When they saw that Robb wasn't backing down the deserter made a signal with his head to the silent man. Before Andy could register the silent man lunged forward with his axe and swayed it, making Robb duck in the last moment. Andy shrieked loudly and the man behind her muffled her mouth with his glove, painfully tugging Andy's hair back. She could hear the silent man gasp for air after being cut by Robb's sword, making her thank the gods for answering her prayers. She kept on struggling against the man's grip, trying to find a way to help Robb.

She could hear the brown-haired woman run towards Robb and she could hear him fighting her. Suddenly the deserter took Andy by her hair and pushed the man holding her towards Robb. The deserter painfully tugged in Andy's silver hair and she gasped as she saw Robb's sword slicing through the man who was holding hers' neck. Robb then took a tight grip on the brown-haired woman's hair, standing in the same position as the deserter was holding Andy was. He was breathing hard, looking from Andy to the deserter.

''Drop the blade, boy! I have a negotiation for you.''

When he saw Robb's crazed look he continued hurriedly. ''If you drop the blade you can have your brother back. But I take the Targaryen girl, she is no use for you either way. Or if you don't drop the blade, I will kill both of them and then you.''

Robb looked from the man to Andy and Bran, looking frustrated about what to do.

''Just drop the blade, Robb.'' Andy said, trying to say it as warmly as possible but her voice still came out as a sob. She had no idea where this man would sell her to get the money he wanted. She at least knew what business she would have.

The last thing she could at least do was save Robb and Bran. She closed her eyes as she saw Robb doing exactly as she said. Some part of her didn't want him to do it, she just wanted Robb to kill him. When she heard the sword hit the ground she opened her violet eyes again and looked at the man she loved.

His eyes were on her and he looked so miserable it hurt her. But it was true, she had said it herself, she would set her life before the Stark family any day, and it was today.

It was when the man smirked and began tugging Andy's hair that she heard him gasp in pain and felt something warm dropping on her face. The man fell down beside her and she quickly crawled away from him, touching her face to see red blood covering her fingers. She looked up to see Theon standing a couple of meters away from them with his bow, smirking at Andy like a cat in cream.

''My archery wasn't so terrible now, was it, Silver?''

She could hear Robb toss the woman he was holding by the hair to the side and quickly ran towards her, kneeling down and taking her face into his hands, brushing the blood away from her scared face. He quickly inspected the wound on her throat and she took in a sharp breath when he gently touched it with his thumb. She looked at Bran sitting on his horse, looking completely relieved that they were saved.

For a moment Andy was utterly speechless. What was she supposed to say? She was a moment away from being sold as a whore.

She didn't even notice that she was shaking so much she must look crazy. Robb had to force hug her and as she was carefully tugged into his fur coat, her face buried against his warm throat she finally let go of the tough acting she had put on before. Not only because of the three people who was trying to murder her and Bran, but because of Lord and Lady Stark, Arya, Sansa and Jon. And how fastly everything had went from happy to terrible.

It was only months earlier when she and Robb declared their feelings for each other, blushing every time they saw each other. When she played with Arya and when Jon always was there for her. She sobbed into his neck as he held her reassuringly against him, murmuring sweet nothings to her.

''In the Iron Lands you're not a man until you've killed your first enemy.'' Andy could hear Theon say happily to Robb. ''Well done.''

''Jon always said you were an ass, Greyjoy. I ought to chain you up in the yard and let Andy take a few practice shots at you. Have you lost your mind?'' Robb angrily said, his voice muffled by Andy's silver hair. ''What if you'd missed?''

''He would of killed you and Bran and sold Andy like a whore!''

Andy pushed herself harder into Robb's chest, just wanting to get closer to the warming, comforting feeling and not hear Theon speak the truth. Robb tensed up at Theon's choice of words. The thought of someone selling Andy to another man making his temper burn.

''You have no right to!'' Robb yelled.

''To what! To save Andy's and Bran's lives? It was the only thing to do so I did it!''

Robb went silent for a couple of moments, not really looking sure about what to say so Theon changed the conversation.

''Shall we bury them?''

''They would not have buried us.'' Robb replied coolly.

''Hack of their heads, we'll send them back to the walls. Leave the rest for the crows.''

''What about her?'' Theon smirked at the wild, brown-haired woman standing a couple of meters away, clenching her hair in pain after Robb dragged in it. When the wilding noticed that Robb and Theon was talking about her, she turned around to see Theon raising his bow at her. She then began crawling towards Robb. ''Give me my life, m'lord, and I'm yours.''

''What would I do with an oath breaker?'' Robb said as coolly as ice, looking at the woman in disgust.

''I am no oath breaker. The black crows got no place for a woman.''

''Give her to the wolves.'' Theon smirked evilly, the words making Andy flinch.

''She's a woman.'' Robb said warily. ''We'll keep her alive.''

The woman cried out in happiness and Theon sadly lowered his arrow. Robb then took a tight grip on Andy and helped her stand on her feet, her legs that was still shaking from the attack making her unsteady. When she finally got her balance back, her violet eyes turned to Bran and she leaped to him and gave him a tight hug, a hug he returned as desperately as her own.

Maybe she was a dragon, but she loved her wolves just the same.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews, you have no idea how happy you make me and how much you motivate me to write the next chapter :D And RIGHT, I think I know how this story will end and what I will do with the Red Wedding. I'm just going to tell you guys that it indeed _will_ be a Red Wedding, but I won't tell you the aftermath ;D You will just have to wait and read (: **


	15. Come Back To Me

_"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home." ― Stephanie Perkins _

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

Winterfell was quite. Too quite.

Andy looked out from her window, expecting to see people talking and laughing, like they always were, but the only thing she saw was croaks walking on the ground. As soon as she had woken up this morning she had felt like there was something wrong, a sick feeling in her stomach that couldn't go away even when she drank water. It was like a lump in her throat that was growing and growing for every moment passing by.

Why she was feeling like this, she didn't know.

It has been a week since she and Bran got attacked in the woods. It has been a week since she found out about Lord Stark. The only thing she could think about was them. If Arya and Sansa were okay, she needed to know. But she couldn't. She has written both Arya and Sansa ten times each, but she hasn't gotten an answer. She have probably written Jon twenty, and still not a squeak. Not even a sign if he was okay. It was like he hasn't even exist, like he was only a memory she had made up.

_Maybe he was._

Andy desperately shook her head, she was going to be strong now. Tyrion Lannister told her Jon would write her when he had time, and that meant he hasn't forgotten about her. Andy tiredly walked towards the bucket of water and put her face into the warm water, closing her eyes and focusing on the warm water that was consuming her.

She then dried her soaked silver-hair and untagged the knots in it, wincing when she tugged at it angrily. When her hair finally was done she decided to find a familiar face and took on her cape, putting it on so no one would see her silver-hair.

Her feet ghosted over the cool floor as she left her chamber and walked out to the chilly wind, trying to figure out where everyone has gone, the freezing air making her body ache. Her thin light-green dress was not quite so warm when it became soaked in freezing water by her dripping hair.

She decided to go to the yard first. Rickon or Bran should at least be there, she wasn't sure about Robb, he could be anywhere.

She walked with firm steps, her dress following her in the muddy snow. Somehow she found herself shaking, her stomach clenching in pain as she looked around the yard to find it completely empty. Not even an animal.

_Something has happened. _

She was certain. She has never seen the yard completely empty before. When she didn't see a sign that anyone was there she slowly began walking down to the shops. She smiled in relief when she saw a couple of people walking there, almost immediately she began thinking about Raken and walked to the blacksmith with more secure steps now. She reached the blacksmith and carefully pushed the door open, looking around the room and looking for that familiar face she barely knew. She could hear someone hammering steel against steel and followed the sound. She could see Raken working on a sword with his back to her. His dark hair was tousled like it was the last time she saw him a week ago and his muscles were clenching for every hit against the steel.

She walked up to him and gently touched his back. Raken filched away, turning around as fast as the wind and before Andy could register he had the hot steel against her throat, making her gasp in surprise and horror. His eyes were dark and hard but when he saw who she was he let go of her like she had burned him and his eyes soften, guilt forming in his grey-blue eyes.

''Andy.'' His voice was surprised and guilty. He took a step away from her, probably afraid that he had hurt her. The truth was that her heartbeat was fast and her throat dry again, not because of Raken, but because the same thing happened to her a week ago. And two people she love almost died.

Raken looked at her doubtfully. He then walked to a chair and scooted it closer to her, helping her sit down on it. Acting like she was a little baby in need of care. When she came back from her flashback her violet eyes snapped to his guilty ones and she smiled softly. She probably would have done the same thing if it was reversed situations.

''You have really good reflexes, Raken. Now I know I won't have to worry about you if Winterfell ever gets attacked.'' Andy joked with a laugh. Raken still looked scared that he had hurt her, but her joke at least made him smile. He sat down beside her in his own little chair. He shakily released a deep breath of air and laughed in humor, dragging his hand through his hair.

''I am so sorry. I don't get a lot visitors..''

Andy shook her head with a smile. ''I am just fine. I think it's good of you to defend yourself like that. I am sorry I startled you.''

''You shouldn't be sorry about anything, though, I thought I would never hear of you again, you didn't speak with me for a week.'' Raken joked hurtful.

Andy bit her button lip. ''Yes. This week wasn't the best for me.''

''Well, I guess I can forgive you then.'' he smirked.

Andy playfully released a loud, relief sigh. ''Oh gods, thank you!''

Raken laughed before his eyes looked at her. ''Why are you here though?''

''I actually came to ask you why everyone is gone, but mostly I just wanted to talk with you again.'' she shrugged.

Raken looked at her confused. ''Is everyone gone?''

''Yes. Theres completely empty in the yard. It hasn't been that silent all my life.''

Raken looked out of the window and shrugged his shoulder casually. ''Maybe they just decided to stay in bed this day. I know I would of.''

Andy smiled. ''I see your point.''

They talked for a while, both of them enjoying each others' company. After a while Andy realized that thing that had pulled her to Raken was that he reminded her of Jon so much it actually hurt. He teases her exactly like Jon used to and maybe this whole relationship was based on her trying to fill that gaping whole Jon left. No, she could never replace her Jon, no one ever could.

She would just have to except that he was gone for now, and that Raken was the closest thing she now had as a friend. Raken just finished telling her a story about his father and how he started working at the blacksmith.

''Can I ask you a question?'' Raken then said, tilting his head to the side, reminding her of Grey Wind. That's when Rickon, Bran and Robb came to her mind, she probably had to go and find them soon. She didn't know how long she has been sitting here with Raken, but she knew it has been awhile.

''Yes.'' Andy answered but looked at the dark-haired boy warily.

''How come you go around with a cape all the time?''

Andy wanted to laugh at him, but settled on an easy replay. ''Because of my hair.''

Raken furrowed his eyebrows. ''Why would you want to disguise your hair? I mean, I know you're a Targaryen, but you shouldn't hide who you are.''

Andy looked at him surprised before looking down at her lap sadly. ''I just don't like people looking at me differently.''

''You shouldn't care about what they say.''

That's when Andy felt like this conversation had gotten too emotionally so she stood up and brushed the dirt away from her dress. Andy smiled at Raken who also stood exactly when she did. The truth was that she actually never have or never would like to talk about her past or who she actually was. And at least not with a boy she only known a week ago. It was still hard to talk about it with Robb and she has known him her whole life.

''I should probably leave.'' Andy said as she began walking towards the door. Her face was still turned to him and she saw him give her a firm nod.

''This time I hope you won't let me wait a week before coming over. And give me a better warning next time so I don't accidentally slash your neck.'' Raken smirked.

Andy laughed lightly. ''I'll keep that in mind.''

The yard was still quite, she noticed. Under her feet she could feel the merciless cold of the snow. From the sky, snowflakes fell on her, soft as feathers. If she didn't know any better she would think that _everyone _had abandoned Winterfell. She began walking towards the dinner, someone must be there at least. When she arrived at the door she reached for the doorknob but someone twisted it before Andy had the chance to. Theon didn't even bother looking up as he walked right into her with hurriedly steps. They both hissed in pain as they knocked into each others, Andy falling on the cold, wet snow with a loud thud.

''Seven hell, Silver.'' Theon cursed, clutching his nose.

Andy touched her forehead and winched when she felt a bump starting to form under her skin. She angrily huffed and raised from the ground, her dress now soaking. She then walked closer to Theon and childishly pinched his arm.

''What th-''

''How about next time you look where you're going?''

Theon snorted at her. ''I have to hurry. I don't have time for this.''

When he pushed her away and began walking away she hurriedly followed him, much to his annoyance. ''Where is everyone?''

Theon then stopped dead in his tracks, making her walk into him. He then turned around and looked her in the eye, surprised. Andy looked back just as confused.

''Hasn't Robb told you?''

Andy furrowed her eyebrows. He knew something she didn't. And by his surprised face and stressful body motions it must be something important. The normal Theon would have smirked at her and began teasing her because he knew something she didn't, which had happened many times in their childhood. But now Theon just looked frozen, looking at her gloomily, almost with pity.

''Told me what?'' Andy almost whispered. A part of her didn't want to know what he had to say, a part of her did. The first though that crossed her mind was Arya, Sansa and Lord Stark. Had something happened to them?

''It's not my words to tell, Andy. I know he will want to tell you himself.''

With that he walked away, almost like a goat running from slaughter. She looked after him, frozen to do anything else.

That's when she ran.

She ran into the castle as fast as she could, not even bothering to be careful in the slippery stairs. The only thing sounding was her footsteps and shallow breathing. She ran as fast as she could until she stood outside her door, the room she expected Robb to be in was only a twist with her hand away.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, praying to the gods that the news won't be heart breaking, and then she opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door she regretted the decision, because when she looked into the room she saw Robb standing by the window. As she came in he turned his head around and she wanted to run away immediately. She looked at his eyes that was red-rimmed, his disheveled auburn curls, his broken face and she knew something was wrong. And she knew she would look twice as broken as him when he told her.

She swallowed hard, nervously fiddling with her dress. He was still standing by the window, his head turned towards her. He was looking at her like he was trying to memorize her, his blue Tully eyes starting at her feet until he reached her silver-hair. Andy insecurely started moving towards him, standing behind him as her arms moved around his torso, squeezing him reassuringly, lovingly. His hands touched her arms in response and pulled her closer to him, not leaving any space in-between them. Whatever this was he had to told her, she didn't want to know. She wanted to stay like this forever. Holding Robb in her arms, feeling him, smelling him, _loving him_.

Because that's the _one _thing Andy knew how to do. She could love Robb Stark with her whole heart. Maybe she couldn't be perfect around people thinking she was mad, maybe she couldn't stop feeling sorry for herself because of everything. But she knew how to love this man she was holding. Because that was the most simplest thing in the world, she didn't even realize she had given her heart to Robb. She just had. Simple as that.

When he felt pain, she felt pain.

When he was crying, she was crying.

When he was smiling, she was smiling.

Simple as that.

She needed Robb like she needed air. Because that's what love was, wasn't it?

Sometimes when she laid in her bed at night, she began thinking about love. If Robb stopped loving her, if he started loving someone else, a highborn beautiful lady, what would become of her? Would she go on with her life, a life without Robb's warmth, without his kisses? Would she be remain here in Winterfell, watching Robb's wife bring his auburn-haired babies to this world? Would she grow old here, watching Robb's new family smile and live their life when she was forever living in his shadow. Because that was believable to happen.

The only thing she truly knew was that she couldn't unlove Robb Stark. Not in this life, or the life after that.

''I love you so much, Andy.'' Robb's voice came out like he was in pain, like he was struggling to breath.

His voice brought Andy out from her thoughts and she squeezed his middle, kissing his back even though he had clothes on. She mumbled in response, her voice muffled by his back. ''I love you too, Robb.''

That's when he unlaced her arms around him, walking away to stand further away from her. She wanted to snatch him back. She wanted to hold him again. Why wouldn't he let her do that?

He looked like he was struggling with himself, his hands clenching in his auburn-hair wildly. His blue eyes looked at her before taking a step forward but then regretting his decision and stepped back again. She just inspected him, what he was doing really hurt her, but she wouldn't let it show.

Then he finally released a puff of air and some kind of noise came out from him as he ran towards her again, kissing her hard and forceful. When he let her go she slowly opened her eyes and snatched his hand before he could walk away again. She looked at him desperately, her voice a soothing whisper.

''Robb, please. Just tell me.''

He looked at her, his eyes sad and his voice thick. ''I got a letter from Sansa.''

Andy furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him confusing. She has written Sansa ten letter and hasn't got any in response. ''Sansa? What did she say?''

Robb took a deep breath, looking down at their entwined fingers before turning his gaze on her. ''The king is dead and they've taking father prisoner, calling him a traitor. They say he betrayed the king, they say he tried to take the throne for himself.''

Andy's throat dried and her heart beating began pounding fast in her chest. She knew that Lord Stark would _never _betray the King, he is the most honorable and loyal man Andy knew.

''D-Did Sansa write that?'' Her voice cracked when she pronounced the girl she have grown up with, Robb's sister's name.

''She did. But it was most likely the queen's words.''

Andy remembered the Queen. She looked and acted so warm-hearted, she remembers that she felt pity for the poor woman, now she felt nothing but hatred.

''And what about Arya?''

''They didn't say anything about her. Not a word.''

They fell quite for a moment. Andy trying to take all this in. If King Robert Baratheon was now dead, that meant Joffrey Baratheon was now King. The little prick who Andy wanted to kick was now King. This couldn't have a happy ending.

''What are you going to do now?'' Andy then whispered, terrified.

''Joffrey commanded that I come to King's Landing and swear my loyalty to the only, rightful king.''

Andy looked at him in surprise. A part of her was happy he decided to do that. Then they would free Lord Stark and Arya and they would come back to Winterfell so they all could be a family again.

''Are you going to do that then?'' Andy asked, mostly hopeful but with a slight doubt. It wasn't Robb to just stand by the side and let unfairness happen. At least not when it concerned his family.

''No.''

The cold answer made her head snap up to meet his eyes. He had the lord face on, a stern, cold look. She didn't want to know anything anymore, she wanted to crawl into his arms and stay there forever but she knew she could't run away from this. She threaded the answer for her question, she didn't want to ask him. But she had to.

''What are you going to do, Robb?'' Andy's voice was a quite whisper, sounding more like the wind than anything else.

''I've called the bannermen. I am going to war.''

Andy have felt like her stomach has been filled with bugs many, many times, but still she isn't used to it, and this time it's even worse. Her heart and stomach dropped and she was left pained and dazed, staring blankly at him, trying to process the words he'd just said, because they couldn't really be true. They were too ugly. But the longer she looked in his eyes and saw only truth, the more she knew that it was the truth, and he was leaving her. Andy felt like she was going to be sick.

She dropped her violet eyes from his, because her heart was splintering and the pain was going to make her cry or vomit or pass out or maybe all three. Her breathing was shallow through her mouth for a moment, her head spinning and her body filling slowly with pain, and then she looked up at him again.

There was a spark inside of her, quick and violent. Her chest filled with overwhelming pain, and a second later she was unsure why her palm was stinging and why Robb's cheek was red, but then she put two and two together and she realized that she had just slapped him across the face.

She backed away immediately, her face as horrified as sad, her knees was quaking and her head was spinning dangerously. The words _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ was bubbling up inside of her, but the self-repulsion was keeping her from saying anything at all. She backed up until she couldn't back up any longer, and it's there, with her back against the wall, that she started crying.

Rickon and Bran was right. They were all leaving. Her Robb was leaving.

When she dared to look up at Robb again she saw him looking down at her with nothing but love in his eyes, even though she had just slapped him. And that's what made her cry even more. If he really loved her he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't leave her. It was not only Andy who needed him, Rickon and Bran did too. If he was going to war it would be a good chance that he wouldn't come back. A thought that made Andy sick to her stomach and she had to cover her mouth with her cold-sweaty, shaking hand because the sudden nausea.

''Why?'' Andy's voice was thick with crying, her throat hurt and her stomach clenched.

''I am doing this to free father, to save our family.''

Andy shook her head before she raised herself up from the floor, feeling dizzy. She began pacing around the room. She wanted to run away from this conversation. Robb looked at her worriedly, his eyes following her around the room. Andy almost wanted to laugh at his expression, _he_ worried for _her_. That doesn't make sense, Andy is not the one that will fight battles. She would be safe here in Winterfell when he may be sliced in two with a sword from one of the Lannisters' bannermen.

''Why do _you _have to go?'' Andy knew she was being selfish, but she needed to find a reason for him to stay with her.

''I'm the one who have to lead this war. That's what must happen if we want to free father.''

''_You're seventeen!_ You don't know anything about war!'' Her voice came out harsher and colder than she attended but she had to make him see.

Robb's eyes turned cold as he looked at her with a frown. She knew he was offended when someone talked about his age. Still she couldn't get herself to care.

''I will not stand here and take your insults. I am going to war whatever you please it or not.''

That's when that violent spark came alive in her again. Didn't he realize how childish he sounded when he spoke to her like that. Her tears began leaking down her cheeks again but this time it wasn't sadness going through her, it was anger. _Damn Starks, always leaving. _

''Then go and pretend to be a warrior! It will most likely get us all _killed_ than free your family_!_''

Robb's eyes turned to her once again, dark and angry. He stopped walking and for a moment just stood there glaring at her by the door. Andy wanted to slap him again, harder this time. When he suddenly turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him angrily, she released a deep breath of air and glided down the wall before putting her head in her hands and began crying loudly.

She knew that she couldn't persuade Robb to not go, if that stern Northman had settled his mind on something, it was going to happen. But she still felt pity for herself. When Jon and Arya left she felt like nothing could be worse, and now she was sitting here. The man she loves are going to war and may never come back. Andy knew how war could be, Nan always told her scary tails about battles. Never in a million years would she have though that the little auburn-haired, happy boy beside her, the little boy who was always holding her hand reassuringly under those scary tails, would be one of those people.

She sobbed as she dried her tear-stained face with the sleeve of her dress, sniffing and sobbing more. This last few month she has many times felt like someone has ripped her heart out from her chest and jumped on it repeatedly times. But this time she didn't even have the strength to take it up and mend it. She just sat there on the floor, shaking head from toe, looking at the door Robb had just walked out of through her blurry tears.

Hasn't she _any_ say in this? She was completely powerless.

She must have fallen asleep like that because she doesn't remember thinking anything more.

* * *

Andy woke up by a forceful knock on the door, her body jumping of fear. She looked at the door to see a dark shadow under the gap. At first she didn't react, she just sat there. Then the though of Robb came flowing back, hitting her like a big wave of ache. The war.

She was afraid to open the door, dreading that it may be Robb. Then she stood up from the floor slowly, wincing when her neck hurt, she probably shouldn't have fallen asleep on the floor like that. When she flatted her wrinkled dress she finally started moving towards the door warily. When she opened the door she was relieved to see Theon there, his flat black hair was a mess. He straighten up when he saw her opening the door. Andy hugged her arms around her torso and looked at him tiredly. She was pretty sure her eyes were still puffy and red, she must look like a disaster.

''What?'' Her voice was thick with grieve. Theon must have noticed because he actually looked at her with a little pity. He didn't make fun of her like he always does.

''Robb wanted me to get you. Lord Umber is here in Wintefell.''

Andy furrowed her eyebrows. Lord Umber was an important man she had heard lots off. He is the Lord of Last Hearth and the head of House Umber, a very loyal vassal family to the Starks. So he must be here for the war. What Andy didn't know was why Robb wanted her there, and she was more angry when he sent Theon like a babysitter. _Asshole. _

''Why do I have to go?'' Andy said childishly, making Theon roll his dark eyes.

''Because he said so.''

''So? I'm a girl, we're not suppose to plan war.''

Theon looked at her irritated. ''Robb said to get you so I came up here to follow orders. I don't give two shits if you wanna come or not. Understand?''

Andy looked at the raven-haired boy in anger. Didn't he get that she didn't want to see the asshole that would leave her? She then decided to put on a fake smile and did exactly what her _lord_ told her to. So she took on her cape once again to disguise her hair and then let Theon escort her down the stairs and towards the feast. Even from outside the door she could hear men laughing and snorting, making her screw up her face in disgust. She knew she was acting cranky, but today she didn't care.

When Theon opened the door Andy noticed that many men's eyes followed her as she came into the room. She walked to the middle table as she saw Robb sitting there. On the other side of the table sat Lord Umber, he was a large man, nearly seven feet tall, heavily muscled and big. Andy noticed little Bran sitting in the middle of the table so she quietly walked up to him, asking very friendly, almost too friendly the man who was sitting beside him to move a little. She noticed the glare Robb was shooting her as she smiled at the man and lightly touched his back, making Andy smile even more. When the man moved with a shaky smile she sat down beside Bran and gently kissed his chin.

''Hey, Bran.''

''Hey, Andy. What took you so long?'' he asked, looking at her doubtfully.

''I couldn't find the right dress.'' Andy lied smoothly. She didn't really feel like telling Bran about her and Robb's fight.

Bran released a deep breath before carefully taking a bite of his meat. ''I know that you and Robb are fighting.''

Andy winded her eyes. ''How do you know that?''

''I saw Robb hitting the wall before, and then he practice sword fighting.'' Bran shrugged, but Andy could see that he was sad about that. Almost as sad as she was.

She was just about to replay to Bran when someone interrupted her.

''For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men, boy. I'm the man you want leading the vanguard.'' Lord Umber said with pride in his voice as he looked at Robb sneakily. Everyone in the table including Andy looked from Lord Umber to Robb.

''Galbart Glover will lead the van.'' Robb said firmly.

''The bloody wall will melt until an Umber marches behind a Glover.'' Lord Umber said in disbelief, his voice the same tone as if he was telling a joke. He pointed his knobby finger at Galbart Glover who was sitting at Robb's right side, making the old man frown. ''I will lead the van or I will take my men and marsh them home.''

With that Robb looked up from the table with a cold look, making Andy squirm in her chair. ''You are welcome to do so, Lord Umber.'' Robb then stood up, the cold, hard look never leaving his eyes. ''And when I am done with the Lannisters, I will march back north, root you out of your keep, and hang you for an oathbreaker.''

Andy looked at Robb in disbelief and slightly fear. Would he really do that? When she looked back at Lord Umber she saw him looking ready to murder Robb right there, maybe he was going to. Lord Umber bolted up from his seat so fast Andy flinched, making every other man in the room do the same as the big man.

''Oath breaker is it!?'' He threw his plate with food from the table, making it crash on the ground with a big thud. Andy looked at Robb in horror and waited for him to take back what he said but he just looked at Lord Umber, unfazed. ''I will not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass!''

With that he made a motion to draw his sword but before he could do that a noise came from Robb's feet, when Andy looked back at Robb she was met by a sight she would never forget. Grey Wind jumped up at the table, running so fast Andy barely registered it, then he was over Lord Umber on the floor, making grunt noises and she listened to Lord Umber scream in pain. Andy's horrified eyes looked back at Robb to see him looking at the wolf in surprise, his eyes flicked to hers and he swallowed hard before returning his gaze to the attack.

Andy was frozen but when she heard what sounded like Grey Wind bite off something she jumped in fright and pulled Bran closer to her. Lord Umber was going to kill them all for this, she was sure of it. Suddenly the old man stood up, looking at Robb with such hatred it was unbelievable. That wasn't what got her attention though, he was clenching his hand that had two fingers missing. Seven hells, Grey Wind bite off two off his fingers. The blood was spilling out from his stumps and the old man breathed heavily, kicking the chair he was sitting on before, making it break in pieces. Under the table Andy could feel Bran taking her hand tightly in hers and she squeezed back just as desperately.

She had no idea what Lord Umber was going to do now, but it wouldn't be pleasant she knew. It was quite around the whole room, the only sound was Lord Umber's hard breathing and Grey Wind's growls. Every man in the room looked unsure about what to do, so they just stood there and looked surprised. Andy looked at Robb again and saw that he was nervous about what the old man would do too. Andy wanted to kiss him then, to forget about that horrible fight they were in, she needed him more than anything.

''My lord father taught me that it was death to bare steel against your liege lord.'' Robb then said, his voice stern and emotionless. ''Doubtless, The Great John only meant to cut my meat for me.''

Lord Umber breathed heavily, looking ready to murder Robb.''Your meat,'' But then his eyes changed to something Andy couldn't describe. He held up his bloody hand and looked at Robb with a smirk. ''is bloody tough.''

Lord Umber then started laughing, making Andy furrow her eyebrows in confusion. She looked back at Robb to see him starting to laugh with the old man. Soon everyone had joined in the laughing and cheering and Andy saw them clenching their stomachs from pain. Bran looked at Andy in confusion, silently asking her what was going on but she only shrugged her shoulders. The whole room was full of laughter and Bran hit her lightly in the ribs to tell her that they should laugh too, so she silently cracked a smile and released a shaky laugh.

Finally when the laughter had died down Lord Umber pointed at Robb with one of his unbitten fingers. ''I like your courage, boy.''

Robb nodded silently, raising his glass of ale towards him in response before drinking it.

''So, when are we leaving?'' Galbart Glover asked suddenly.

''Tonight.'' Robb said.

Andy's heart clenched. _Tonight? _No, they couldn't. She didn't expect Robb to leave so suddenly, she thought it would be days. She wanted to hit herself now, she has been sleeping on the floor the whole day when she should have been with Robb. The last day with him was now gone because the sun was soon leaving the heaven. The familiar lump in her throat began growing and she looked down at her plate, she would cry soon she knew.

That's when she quietly stood up from the table, her legs still shaking from the news. She kissed Bran's forehead, telling him goodbye. She then quietly hugged and kissed Theon goodbye, maybe she would never see him either. Yes she would, Theon was strong, just like Robb. They could take care of each other. She then began walking towards the door but stopped just at the doorstep, looking back and immediately finding Robb's blue eyes.

He looked so utterly sad, she wondered if her emotion was reflected back from his eyes, it must be so. Because she felt exactly like him. She didn't nod to him, she didn't say anything to him. But she tried to tell him with her eyes to come look for her after this. She couldn't bare to see him leaving without saying goodbye. It was impossible.

She didn't know if he understood her, but she prayed to the new and old gods that he did. Because she couldn't speak to him now, it hurt too much.

So with that last lingering look, she left the room.

* * *

It has gone too long.

Andy paced the cold room nervously. Robb had to say goodbye to her. He couldn't just leave in the blue without at least give her a hug. He said he loved her, was that true?

She had started a fire in her dark room, but she was still so cold she was shaking. The stone floor was freezing her bare feet but she couldn't get herself to sit on the bed or take on more clothes. Her only thought was Robb. A part of her was almost sure that he had left to battle without saying goodbye. She knew what she said to him wasn't fair, and that she was evil and cruel but if he had any love for her he would look past that and say goodbye.

She paced around the room for ten minutes more before her heart broke and she gasped in panic. The tears started then, and she figured that once she let herself cry it would help, that the tears would be like draining poison from a wound on her heart, but it only made it worse. She stood there crying, unable to do anything else.

That was until there was a soft, gentle knock on the door, barely noticeable. Her sobs died and she looked at the door, wondering if she really heard it or if it was her heart that made an awful trick on her.

And then she heard it again.

Andy snapped out of her daze as she bolted to the door, opening it as fast as she could, afraid that he had left. But no, Robb was standing there. He was as handsome as always, she wonder if he has _ever _not been handsome, but she knew the answer, he has always been perfect. Perfect smile, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect _everything_.

He looked at her sadly and gloomily, not really sure if she still was angry with him for leaving. But he didn't really care, he needed to kiss her before he left, unless he couldn't leave. They stood there for a long time, just looking at each other. They didn't move, they didn't speak. They just looked at each other, admiring the person they soon would be apart from.

Andy wanted to cry, but there was something stuck in her throat. She wanted to hug him, but somehow she couldn't get herself to move forward. She wanted to tell him she loves him, but she couldn't get herself to speak.

But she knew words wasn't enough for them. She needed to love him. She needed to _show_ him she loved him.

So without thinking anything else Andy slowly walked closer so she was standing right in front of him, making Robb watch her every move curiously. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a loving kiss, passionately and slow. She never let his lips leave hers as she walked into the room, drawing him with her.

Robb responded as desperately as Andy, taking her by the neck and kissing her harder. A kiss that left her breathless when they pulled away moments later. Andy stood on her tiptoes and started kissing his face softly, trying to memorize him so well that she could sleep at night and remember every detail of him. Robb closed his blue eyes and pulled her body closer to him, his mouth gaping slightly when her loving lips touched his face.

Then she suddenly stopped, pulling slightly back and looking up at him with violet, burning eyes. She traced her hand over his chest, looking in his eyes as she began untying the ropes that was holding his shirt. When she could see his chest she kissed it. Robb closed his eyes at the contact and gulped. _She had no idea what she was doing to him_.

She began tugging at the buckle of his sword that was attached around his middle. Robb really had no idea was she was doing, she couldn't be doing what he thought, because that didn't seem believable. His heart clenched of love when she took his hand again and led him to the end of the bed. Her eyes met his again and she craned her neck to kiss him again before pulling away and gently biting down on his ear before soundly whispering in his ear.

''Make love to me, Robb.''

She felt him tense up, so she gently took his earlobe into her mouth and she immediately felt him relax as he shivered, his member hardening. When she pulled away she carefully looked into his blue eyes again, being afraid to be rejected now when she needed him so much. But the fact was that his eyes wasn't that blue anymore, it was a darker color. Robb swallowed and looked from her body to her violet eyes.

''Are you sure?'' His voice was thick and quivering.

Time seemed to stand still as she stared into his brilliant blue eyes, and she heard herself whisper "yes," a split second before his mouth closed over hers in a kiss so fierce it nearly drove her to her knees. She clutched at Robb for support, both arms coiled tightly around his neck.

She began untying his bleachers, becoming frustrated when it took far too long than she could handle. Robb unwillingly broke the kiss and helped her, doing the rest too, kicking off his boots and the fabric off of his ankles the rest of the way. Robb quickly looked into her eyes before he began unbutton the buttons on her light-green dress, before letting it drop to the floor around her feet. Andy closed her eyes as she felt his fingers lightly ghost her bare skin, he was admiring her naked body. Moments later her feet left the floor altogether and she was vaguely aware of being carried.

She opened her eyes when she felt the fur blankets against her back, her long, silver hair fell around her. Robb's weight pressed down on her and she felt him moving down to kiss her body. Andy heard herself moan when Robb's warm mouth kissed her breast, sucking on it as she tightening her fists in his disheveled auburn hair, she felt her stomach knot in pleasure, a rush going through her whole body.

Andy trembled as his fingers began their torturous trek down her. When he reached the damp place between her thighs Andy bit her lip from crying out in pure pleasure. Robb's eyes seemed to turn almost pitch black as he rolled his hips against hers.

He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing the moan the escaped them as he plunged a calloused finger inside of her. She wondered as she whimpered how his hair could still be attached to his head after force she keeps tugging on it, but Robb didn't seem to mind at all, actually the quite apposite.

''I can't wait any longer.'' he mumbled desperately into her mouth and pulled his hand away to her disappointment.

He then widened her legs further apart and settled himself between them, her skin against his skin, closer to each other than ever before. Andy swallowed hard, her nerves getting the best of her. She has no idea what to do or how it would feel. How would it even fit in her? Wasn't it too big? Her shaky hands found their way into his hair again as he looked at her lovingly. Gods, she loved him so much and she would give every part of her to him. She would die for him.

''I love you. So much. Forever.'' Robb's breath was shallow, almost pants and warming her face. And she knew she loved him, loved him with her whole heart. She was ready.

''I love you just as long and just as much.''

With that she leaned her head up and kissed his swollen lips, welcoming his warm tongue. She could he feel the tip of his hardness press against her folds. He slowly eased his way into her body and she squirmed slightly under him, trying to adjust to the size of him. Her slender legs wound around him, trying to pull him deeper into her body. Then she felt him hit her maidenhood and she quickly inhaled a deep breath. This was the part she was dreading.

Robb looked at her for permission. _Always a gentleman_.

When he saw Andy give him a quick nod he firmly held her hips in his hands and with a loud inhale he broke her maidenhood. The pain was jarring. She dug her fingers in his back, closing her violet eyes shut to keep her tears from coming out. Under her fingertips however, she felt Robb shudder from pleasure. Andy released a ragged breath, she felt almost destroyed, so full she'd come apart.

''Gods, your tight.'' She heard Robb grunt over her, his voice filled with pleasure, His eyes was misty, almost as if he felt so good it was blinding him.

''Just give me a moment.'' Andy almost cried. That seemed to pull Robb out from his daze and he worriedly looked down at her. He slowly nodded and began kissing, licking and nipping her skin, murmuring how much he loved her.

When she felt something more than the pain she thrusted her hips up to meet his and heard him groan in response. He began meeting her small, careful thrusts, kissing her hard again. The pain was still there, but there was something else too. The feeling of complete, right in this moment. She has never been closer to another human, they had become one, finally.

She opened her violet, hazy eyes again and a wave of pleasure hit her as she saw Robb looking down at her,. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes had gone dark blue, almost navy. His curls stood at odd angles from her tugging at them and his lips looked slightly swollen as his mouth was gaping. There was sweat budding on his forehead. His shaking hand slid down between their sweaty slicked bodies to lingeringly touch the part of her that was throbbing to bring her closer to the pleasure. Andy's body seemed to move on its own, causing her to arch her back, letting him sink in deeper into her.

Then suddenly, from nowhere, he hit something inside of her that made her see stars. She gasped and dug her nails into his back more, as her hips instinctually bucked back against him. Seeing the different reaction Robb angled the thrust to hit that spot again, making her moan. It still hurt, there was no doubt about it, but the bursts of pleasure were so good she could almost forget about it. It was almost as if they had melded together into one being.

Andy started moving her hips harder and faster against Robb, and that's when he lost it. Any self-destruction or gentleness he had before was completely gone as he growled loudly, sounding more like Grey Wind than himself. He then took a firmer grip on her hips and ram inside of her brutally and savagely, making Andy gasp as she arched her back for more, bringing his body closer to her by her legs that was tightly wound around him. He thrusted harder and harder for each moan she gave.

Any though that he was going to leave her soon was back in their heads as they brought each other closer and closer to pleasure.

Then suddenly she was falling, falling into unbelievable, extraordinary pleasure. She clenched her legs around him as she cried out his name, clamping around him which caused him to growl over her as he followed her over the edge, spilling his seed inside of her with a final thrust.

He collapsed on top of her, squashing her with his weight. His sweaty forehead buried in her throat and he inhaled the wonderful smell she brought. He was breathing heavily and Andy could feel his heart beating hard in time with her own. Robb could feel her hands shaking as she traced her fingertips over his back and protectively squeezed her legs around him. He made no motion to pull out of her, he didn't want to. This is where he belongs. Now he finally knew how it was to be one with a person. He was going to win this war for his family, for his Andy. And then he would ride back to Winterfell with the Lannister's heads and he would marry Andy, he would build a family with her. He wanted babies that looked just like her, who smiled like her and who had the same warm-heart as her. No, he _needed _that.

Andy herself thought about when the times comes and he have to leave. He feels so right inside of her, he can't leave. She didn't want to think about that now so she scooted closer to Robb, loosing herself in him. But still she could feel a tear escaping her eye and sliding down to her hair. She kissed his chin, moving her lips against his face.

''I love you. Come back.'' She whispered quietly, her voice drowned in sadness and love. ''Come back to me.''

* * *

**:O God, I don't know what to say... ;) Like? **


	16. Leaving Memories Behind

_"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." ― Haruki Murakami _

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

She opened her eyes in panic; Robb.

She bolted up in the bed, afraid that he has left without saying anything. She pulled the fur tightly against her naked body as she looked around the room. She almost cried in relief when she saw him sitting on the bed, almost finished dressing again. When Robb felt the movement in the bed he turned around and looked at her. His lips were still swollen she noticed, and his hair was still damp. It must only been an hour since he was in her for the first time ever. She wanted to beg him to love her again, to feel the warmth she learned in his touches, but she knew he couldn't. This was goodbye for them.

''Is it time?'' Andy asked quietly. Still holding on to that little hope that he would change his mind about the war and crawl into her bed again.

Those hopes died as she saw him nod his head sadly. She slowly raised from the bed and winced when she felt how sore she was, Robb noticed and smirked a little despite himself. She carefully walked towards him, clutching the fur tightly to her body. She once again tried to memorize him, but when she looked at him all she wanted to do was cry.

"You don't have to go." Andy remind him. Her eyes were burning, and when Robb wrapped his arms around her, her heart broke even more. She never wanted to let go of him. She wanted to be like this forever.

"I wish that was true." He whispered thickly.

She closed her teary eyes as she felt him kiss her hair and lean his forehead against hers. What could she possibly have done to deserve this?

''Take care of Rickon and Bran. And take care of yourself, don't do anything stupid.'' Robb said, his warm breath warming her face from the cold air. ''And don't forget about me.''

Andy nodded and felt like suffocating. She took a shuddering breath and gripped him tighter to her. She knew it was time for him to leave when his lips left her hair and stepped back from her.

''I love you, and I will always love you. No matter what happens.'' Robb told her, his voice full of love and sadness from leaving her.

''Not even close to how much I love you.'' She said.

''Your dumber than you look, Andy.'' He said with a smirk. Andy laughed with tears in her violet eyes because she knew he was mimicking her when she said the exact same thing to him the first night they slept in the same bed.

It felt so utterly cold and wrong to be separate with him. He walked towards the door and Andy wrapped the fur tighter to her body, trying to find that warming sensation only Robb could give her.

He hesitates at the door, and then she was hurrying towards him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her off the ground in a hug tighter than any they've ever had before.

"Please come back to me." She whispered

Robb kissed her deeply once she was back on the floor. When he pulled back, he looked sad again.

"We will be together soon." He said. But it didn't sound like a promise. It sounded more like a wish. ''I'll see you before you know it.''

Andy choked back her tears and nodded.

"I'll be here." She promised.

One strained smile and lingering look later, and he was gone.

Her Robb was gone.

She saw small lights in front of her eyes, and then she was sinking to the floor, dizzy because she couldn't inhale deeply enough because Robb was gone and she didn't get to kiss him as many times as she needed and maybe she never would again.

She stayed there for a long time after he'd left, her eyes closed and her breaths shallow and ragged, and she wanted to scream when she heard someone knock on her door. She tried to gasp, but instead it feels like there was air stuck in her throat, and she slid backward quickly, cringing away from the sound because it's not Robb knocking on her door because Robb's hands are with his body and they are riding into war.

She was in a battle against nausea then. It dominated her for a moment, and she leaned forward and pressed her face against her cold, shaky hands.

''Andy?'' She heard Rickon's little weak voice ask.

She didn't want to speak with anyone. Why was she so horrible? She loved Rickon with her whole heart but her heart was broken and she needed to fix it before she could speak with anyone. So she dragged herself up from the cold floor and bedded herself down again under the fur-blankets, painfully ignoring Rickon's pleas for her to open the door.

The blankets smelled like Robb. _She _smelled like Robb. She began sobbing and screaming into the pillow loudly, trying to take away all her pain. When it didn't make her feel better she gave up and laid limply down, closing her eyes and trying to memorize every part of Robb from the night before. When she calmed down she closed her eyes and for some reason she fell asleep.

Dreaming of a memory.

* * *

_''It's a true tail, Silver. Old Nan told us so.'' A nine-year old Theon told a six-year old Andy. Her big, violet eyes settled on the raven-haired boy in horror._

_''That can't be true. Lord Stark told me that everything Old Nan says isn't always true.'' Andy tried, she then turned around and looked at the seven-year old Jon. ''Is it true, Jon?''_

_Jon looked at the little girl, he didn't wanna lie to her but Theon and Robb told him they had to because her reaction would be hilarious, also the price they would get from it was more than useful. He helplessly looked at Robb on his left side to see him looking at Andy doubtlessly too. Theon gave the two boys a dangerous look from behind Andy, silently telling them not to ruin the plan._

_''It's what Old Nan said.'' Jon said with a shrug on his shoulders._

_Andy looked even more horrified, her violet eyes then settled on the auburn-haired seven-year old boy. ''Robb?''_

_Robb looked down at his shoes, avoiding her gaze. ''What Jon said.''_

_Theon smirked before he walked up to the little silver-haired girl and draped his arm over her shoulder. ''Just like I said, Silver. In that cave,'' he said and motioned to a scary looking cave he, Robb and Jon had found in the forest randomly. ''There is ghosts in there, a horrifying ghost who eats silver-haired little girls for dinner.''_

_Andy worriedly touched her hair. ''Can we go back to the yard?''_

_Theon circled her. ''You see, Andy, That's the problem. We actually talked to the ghost before we got you here.'' Theon said and pointed at Robb and Jon, who were both guiltily looking down at their boots, like there was something interesting on the ground before them._

_''You did?'' Andy gulped._

_''Yes. And the ghost said he wanted to talk with you.'' Theon smirked._

_''Me?'' Andy asked in horror._

_''Yes, so you'll have to do that or he'll haunt the Starks down and kill them like nothing.''_

_Andy looked at the brinks of tears as she looked at Robb. Robb didn't meet her gaze, he knew the plan but the fun in it quickly vanished when he saw how afraid she became. He just wanted Theon to cut it out. ''Robb?'' Andy cried._

_''Yes, you see. He took Robb's heart when we were in there, and if you don't talk with him he will eat it.''_

_Andy panicky looked at the boys but nodded her head any way.''O-okay.''_

_Theon smirked even wider. ''Great, Silver. Now all you have to do is speak with him and we can go back to the yard.''_

_Andy nodded and before any of them could register she hugged them tightly. She then raised her chin into the air and walked with firm steps into the dark cave. She couldn't see anything and she quickly began shaking head to toe. But even though, she knew she would have to do this for the Starks. They had given her anything and more than she could ask for, they had saved her life, and now it was her time to save theirs._

_''Ghost?''_

_There was a sound behind her and she quickly turned around and helplessly yelped when she saw what must be the ghost. He didn't look like she expected him to look though, he looked more like a human with a white fur draped on. But she didn't tell him that because that's rude and she knew better because of Septa Mordane's lady lessons. And if she misbehaved he would kill the Starks and she couldn't let that happen._

_''Who are in my cave?''_

_The ghost's voice was dark and harsh, making Andy shake more than before._

_''You wanted to speak with me,'' after a moment of thinking she quietly added in an unsure tone. ''my lord.''_

_Andy furrowed her eyebrows because she could have sworn she heard the ghost laughing quietly. Then the ghost spoke again._

_''Yes. Are you the girl I told Theon Greyjoy, Robb Stark and Jon Snow I wanted brought to me?''_

_''Yes. And I want you to bring my friend's heart back.''_

_''I can do that on one condition. If you want your friend's heart back you need to do anything those three boys tell you to do for a month.''_

_Andy looked at the ghost in disbelief. ''What? Why?''_

_''Because I said so, that's why. Do you want me to eat Robb's heart or not? I'm growing hungry.''_

_Andy looked at the ghost again. ''Okay, I'll do as they say.''_

_''Good. Now you can go out again. And remember, if you disobey them I'm coming back and I'll eat your heart instead.''_

_Andy nodded and quickly began walking out from the cave. When she finally came out she was met by Robb and Jon._

_She ran forward and hugged them, looking at Robb with a smile. ''Robb, you have your heart back now.''_

_Robb smiled back at her and blushed. ''Thank you, Andy.''_

_Andy then noticed that Theon wasn't there and she confusingly looked around for him. ''Where's Theon?''_

_Robb and Jon looked at each other and gaped like fishes. ''He- Uhm- He…-'' They tried._

_''I went for a piss. Did everything went well in there?'' Theon interrupted as he came out from the bushes. Both Jon and Robb knew what he really came from. It was all his idea to scare Andy into thinking she had to obey them._

_''Yes. The ghost wanted me to do everything you said for a month.'' Andy said with a shrug._

_''Really?'' Theon said in faked surprise, making the other boys glare at him. ''That's really good, Silver. How about we go back to the yard and then you can talk to Lord Stark, persuading him to give us the bows and swords he has locked into the shed.''_

_Andy looked at Theon confused. ''How am I supposed to do that?''_

_Theon shrugged. Jon and Robb who had lighted this whole idea now when they may get to practice swords more than before stepped closer to Andy._

_''You could give father those puppy eyes, he is usually weak for those.'' Robb said with a smile._

_''That should probably work.'' Jon agreed._

_''I guess I can give it a shot.'' Andy shrugged._

_When they reached the yard the boys told Andy that they would sit at the table and wait for her so with that Andy began walking towards Lord Stark's room. She knocked gently and when she heard his voice call her in she quietly walked in to see him smile at her. A fatherly smile._

_''Andy, child. What are you doing here?'' Lord Stark asked as he laid down the pen he was writing with to concentrate on the little silver-headed girl._

_''Could I ask you something, Lord Stark?''_

_''Of course.''_

_''Uhm, could you maybe open the shed so the boys can practice with the wooden swords?'' Andy's voice was small and hopeful and she tried to give him the 'puppy eyes'._

_Lord Stark laughed at the little girl. ''Did the boys tell you to say that?''_

_''No, the ghost did.'' Andy said easily, like what she was saying was perfectly normal._

_''Ghost?'' Lord Stark asked in confusion._

_''Yes. The ghost that lives in the cave and eat silver-haired little girls if they don't do as the ghost orders.''_

_Lord Stark looked in humor at Andy. ''And what did this ghost say?''_

_''He told me to do as Theon, Robb and Jon said.''_

_Lord Stark chuckled as he stood up from his chair and walked to the little girl, kneeling in front of her and taking her small hands into his big hands. ''You know what, sweetheart?''_

_When Andy shook her head he continued. ''There is no ghost.''_

_Andy looked at him like he was crazy. ''Of course it is, Lord Stark. I saw it with my own eyes.''_

_''No, that was one of the boys dressed like a ghost.''_

_Andy's face changed to realization as she understood everything, clenching her small fists in her hands and blushing at how stupid she was._

_''Come here, I think we'll have to talk with the boys.''_

_With that they made their way out to the yard and they immediately saw them laughing and smiling. Suddenly Jon's head turned and when he saw them his smile faded and he punched Robb's arm to get his attention, making Robb look at them with an open mouth. Lord Stark and Andy stood behind Theon who obviously didn't notice them as he told them a joke. When he finally saw their horrified faces he slowly turned around and saw Lord Stark's frown and Andy's glare._

_''Shit.'' He cursed._

* * *

It was only memories she has left when she laid in her bed.

It has been weeks since Robb left, it has been weeks since she had left this room, it has been a week since she moved at all. She has just been staring blankly at the stone-wall for a week, ignoring the knocking on the door when Maester Luwin or Rickon called for her. She has been isolated and she hated herself for how weak she was. She just liked to think that she could stay here in bed until Robb came back.

She knew Robb would be disappointed at her if he knew what she was doing. She had promised to take care of Rickon and Bran and she hasn't even _talked _with them for weeks. But she stays in bed because for every second going, her memory of Robb is slowly fading, she can't remember clearly how he looks like and she's going mad.

She hasn't cried since the day he left either, that's the strangest part. Not even a drop. She's probably too drained on tears to cry and somehow she is glad because that means her face won't be be sore anymore.

Suddenly she heard someone knock on the door again, but it sounded like miles away. She just pulled the fur coats closer to her, staring blankly ahead. It was pathetic how sorry she felt for herself and she knew there were people who hurt exactly as much as she did, but even though she was still isolating herself from those people.

''Young girl. I want you to open this door _now._''

The strong, firm voice of Maester Luwin actually made her stir a bit, looking from the wall to the door, something she hadn't done in a long time. Andy could hear that he was angry at her, _she _was angry at herself. Her heart hurt and her throat burned, she was a mess.

''Andy listen to me, Rickon is crying for you. Bran doesn't talk to anyone anymore, they _need _you now. You're not alone in this.''

Rickon. Bran. The two little boys who always were doing mischiefs. It felt almost like another life when they were all were happy. The days before the king's arrival, the days before everything were destroyed. What was she doing? Bran and Rickon needed her, and here she was, feeling sorry for herself, grieving in her bed when she should be hugging those little boys who she knew would make her feel a little better. She needed to be with them.

So without thinking anything else, she slowly rose from her bed. When the cold floor touched her bare feet she shivered. She had still not dressed since Robb left, leaving her completely naked. She took on a white nightgown with a light-blue robe before walking to the door, her head feeling heavy on her body. She felt like she was going to puke again, but forced herself to think about opening the door instead of her nauseous feeling.

When she finally opened the door she saw Maester Luwin standing there, his face so much more tired than the last time she saw him. The poor old man had probably had to do a lot off work now when everyone were in grief. How can she have been so cold-hearted, she didn't think about anyone except herself this week. Maester Luwin looked surprised when she opened the door, probably because she never had before when he tried to persuade her to come out. His eyes then changed to symphony when he saw how she looked, exhausted, sad and heart-broken.

She didn't say anything, she just moved to the side, silently telling the old man he could come in. Maester Luwin obeyed, moving into her room. He sat down in the empty chair, looking at the young girl as she sat down on the bed, looking down at her hands. He could see that her lips and eyes were dry and he could see that she was much skinnier than before. It was an unbelievably pain he felt for the people left behind, the one who have to cope with the pain of being abandoned.

''How is Rickon and Bran?'' Andy asked, her voice raspy. She sounded like a stranger to herself, not having talked in seven days really made her voice hoarse. She tried to swallow but it was hard when she hadn't any saliva to swallow. Her lips were cracked as she touched them lightly.

''Lonely.'' Maester Luwin answered truthfully, pity in his eyes.

Andy grew quite. What was she supposed to say? _I'm sorry I've been a bitch and locked myself into my room and abandoned two little boys who needed me. I just feel so sorry for myself. _Pathetic.

''I'm sorry.'' Andy said quietly, her voice like a sob, but even though no tears came out.

Maester Luwin put his warm hand over her cold. ''You shouldn't be sorry, my child. War and battles is a terrible thing. You should be proud of Robb for doing this.''

''I just don't want anything to change. I want everyone to come back so we all can be a family again.'' Andy's hoarse voice came out. She knew she was acting and speaking like a child, but she couldn't care less.

''If you want your family back Robb will have to do this. And Andy, you have two little boys who are your family here in Winterfell, only moments away from your arms. Isolating yourself from them isn't the answer you're seeking.''

''I know that Maester Luwin. I'm just too weak.''

The old man cupped Andy's face in his hands, looking at her sincerely. ''I want you to remember one thing, Andromeda. You are _not _weak. Your are strong. You have no idea what you're capable to.''

The sound of his voice, like he was saying something more than what his words told her. Like he knew something she didn't. Andy looked at him confused. ''What do you mean?''

Maester Luwin looked at her carefully. ''I think this is the best time to tell you something I've known for a long time now, my child.''

When Andy didn't say anything the old man continued. ''The night when you ran into the fire, the flames didn't burn you, did they?''

Andy shook her head slowly.

''They should had. If any other man, woman or child would have gone into that burning house, they would have died in one blink of an eye. Only their bones would have made it out of that house, not unharmed like you.''

Andy blinked her dried eyes. ''I don't understand…''

''Your father and brother and so many Targaryens before you have been dragonborns-''

''Dragonborn?'' Andy asked confused, her voice pitched in disbelief. Dragons have been dead for _years_. She was no dragon. A part of her thought that maybe Maester Luwin hit his head somewhere before coming into her chamber.

''Yes, Andromeda. They say your brother Rhaegar Targaryen was the last dragon, but I do not believe so, not after witnessing your survival in the flames.''

''I cannot be dragonborn, Maester Luwin. The dragons are all dead.''

''Maybe so. But that does not change who you are.''

Andy looked at the old man. A part of her believing the madness coming out from his mouth. That would explain why she didn't burn in the flames, that would explain a lot of things. But she could not be a dragon, that was absurd. The only times she has heard about dragons are in Old Nan's tails. She then remember her lost sister and brother, across the Narrow Sea. She would be lying if she said she never thought about them, a part of her wanting to sail to them and meet them. To be with her blood family.

''What about my sister, and my brother?'' Andy question.

''One can not know for certain. Perhaps.''

Andy grew silent for a while. Taking everything in. If this was true and she was dragon born, she could be a good help in this war, a good help to her Robb. Maester Luwin must have seen the look in her eyes because he took her hand again.

''Andromeda, I don't want you to make any hasty decisions. Take in this new information, think about this. If anyone wrong found about this you can be become a target, everyone would pay well to see you dead, or kidnap you to have you on their side. I want you to go to Bran's chamber where the two boys are and then sleep on this before I hear what I know you're thinking.''

This man was too smart for his own good, Andy though. She then cracked a little smile before kissing his chin softly. She watched him walk out of her room, as soon as the door closed she began dressing. She splashed water on her face to make her look a little alert, braiding her silver-hair in a braid and then finally walking towards Bran's chamber.

When she reached the wood-door she hesitated, she was afraid they were going to hate her for this, she knew she would.

She then firmly knocked on the door. She could hear Bran telling her to come in, so she quietly opened the door and walked into the room. She saw Bran and Rickon sitting on the bed, when she walked in their heads turned and she saw them gaping surprised at her. They probably thought she was Hodor or Maester Luwin. They didn't say anything for a long time. Rickon blinked his eyes repeatedly times, like he didn't really believe she had finally walked out from her room. Then his eyes changed as they became watering as he jumped up from the bed and ran so fast into her arms that Andy barely registered it before he almost knocked her from her feet. She cradled his little frame in her arms, mumbling how sorry she was against his tousled hair. She then looked at Bran who looked more than happy and relieved to see her. Andy sat down on his bed and hugged the little brown-haired boy too, holding him and Rickon tightly in her arms. She said how sorry she was repeatedly times as she listened to Rickon's sniffles.

It was settled, she was the most selfish woman in the world. When she finally pulled away from them she touched both of their chins, smiling at them sadly.

''I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart for what I have done this week. I hope you can forgive me. I promise you I won't do it again.''

Rickon and Bran both nodded eagerly to say that she was forgiven and hugged her again, hugging her so tight she couldn't breath. But she couldn't be happier, she had no idea how much she needed this. She needed them. She could be how depressed she could, but isolating herself wasn't the answer, family were.

They sat there for a long time, catching up this week that they've lost together. They did everything they could to avoid the subject of Robb, but they were all thinking the same thing - that something was missing, Robb was missing. They were only three now, they had started nine.

Andy wondered what Robb was doing right in this moment. What he was thinking, how he was feeling. If he thought about her as much as she thought about him. If he missed her as much as she misses him. That was highly doubtful.

Later Maester Luwin walked into the room, a smile of delight lighten up in his face when he saw the three of them laughing and talking. Then he said he had to get Bran because of the lord stuff, making Andy frown slightly. It couldn't be healthy for Bran to have to carry the burden to be lord of Winterfell at the age of ten.

When Hodor carried him away, Rickon and Andy decided to go out. They just walked in the cold air for a while, enjoying hearing the croaks sing, the people talking. If she wouldn't have such a heavy heart, Andy would have thought this actually was a happy day, but she knew better than that. Rickon asked if they could walk to the shops, something Andy couldn't decline when she saw him giving her his puppy eyes. It felt almost as if Rickon was on fire, he couldn't sit still, he was running around in every shop, never stopping. That was until he reached the blacksmith, making Andy frown when she saw him walking in there.

''Rickon, why would you want to go in here?''

''If I get a sword, then maybe I can ride to Robb and help him.'' Came his tiny, innocent response.

Andy's heart clenched when she saw the little boy who wanted nothing more than to have his family back. It wasn't only she who wanted to ride to Robb and help him in every way she could, Rickon and Bran wanted to help too. Andy kneeled down to Rickon and ruffled his light-brown hair, smiling sadly.

''I don't think Robb would want you to do that, little wolf. I think he would want you to help Bran run Wintefell.''

''But I can help him fight. I know I can do it.'' Rickon answered, pouting his lips.

''I know you can do it too. But this is not your battle to win.''

With that Rickon looked down at his feet, a sad look on his face. ''Can we at least go in and look at the swords?''

Andy smiled before playfully scooping his little frame into her arm and swaying him around in the air, making him laugh in delight, sounding like the old Rickon. ''That we can do, little wolf.''

When she sat him down he ran into the blacksmith with Andy not far behind. She could hear him making sounds of awe when he looked at the swords, touching the steel in wonder. After walking in there for a while, smiling as she saw Rickon gasp after every sword he saw, she heard someone come from behind here and she alarmingly turned around and felt like something hit her in the stomach when she saw Raken standing there, a teasing frown on his face. She had completely forgotten about him, she was such a terrible person.

''Well, Well, Isn't it you again, _a week later_.''

She then remembered that she had promised to speak with him, laughing when he joked about not seeing her for a week again. Andy bit her lip as she looked at him in guilt, she barely noticed Rickon glaring behind Raken's back.

''Raken, I'm so sorry. Remember when I told you last week that wasn't a good week for me?'' When Raken nodded she hurriedly continued. ''Well, this was even worse.''

With that Raken's blue-grey eyes softened. ''I heard that Robb Stark called the bannermen. We can only pray that he will bring Winterfell the Lannisters heads.''

Andy nodded quietly. He probably didn't know that she loved Robb Stark with her whole heart, and she didn't have the strength to tell him so. That's when Rickon walked up to them, standing in front of Andy and gritting his teeth at Raken. Andy looked at Raken apologetic and took carried Rickon up to her arms. She had no idea why he was acting like that with Raken.

''I guess it's time for the little wolf to sleep dinner.'' Andy said, trying to convince Raken that was why he was acting like that, even though she knew that was not the case.

''I guess I see you around then.'' Raken smiled. ''Better not say a time, you don't seem to be too good knowing it.''

Andy laughed. ''You seem to know me too well.''

With that she walked out from the blacksmith, setting down Rickon who was still frowning angrily at her. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

''What was that, little wolf?''

''I don't want him to take Robb's place.''

Andy looked sadly at the boy. She had no idea he thought so. Raken was just a friend for Andy, nothing more or less. ''Raken can't take Robb's place, little wolf. He is just a friend.''

''Robb was only just a friend when you were younger. But then you fell in love, just like mother and father. So Robb and you are supposed to get married and have children, then we will all really be a big, happy family.''

Andy scooted Rickon into her arms again, kissing his chin lovingly. ''I love Robb with my whole heart. Do not worry about that, little wolf.''

''Good.'' Rickon said with a smile. ''I know he loves you too.''

''Good.'' Andy repeated with a smile.

After that Andy bedded Rickon down into the bed, almost laughing when his big, tired eyes immediately closed as he fell asleep.

She then decided to walk to the feast, she didn't want to return to her bedchamber, too afraid that she would fall apart again and return to her earlier state. When she arrived to the door she gasped as she felt a warm hand take her shoulder. She startled looked around and let out a relief when she saw Maester Luwin standing there, half expecting to see a murderer or a Lannister, _the same thing_.

''I'm sorry if I startled you, my lady.''

Andy smiled, assuring him that she was okay. ''No, Maester Luwin. I am fine.''

Her eyes went confused as she saw him holding a piece of paper tightly in his hand. When he saw the paper taking her attention he carefully opened it before handing it to her.

''It's from Robb.'' Andy said happily when she read the words. She could notice his fast, croaky handwriting anywhere. That meant that he was safe, she wanted to cry in relief.

''Yes.''

In the letter it stood that they had made camp in Riverrun and that they've won two battles, it was a little note with only a few words on. Riverrun wasn't _too _far away from Wintefell, if she wanted she could easily take a horse there. She ached for him, more than anything or anyone. When she read his handwriting she found herself tracing the words with her fingers, thinking that Robb actually has touched this piece of paper she was now holding.

If what Maester Luwin was right, if she truly was dragonborn, she could be much more useful to Robb than sit here in Winterfell, doing nothing except waiting. Maybe she could just talk to Robb, explain everything to him and then he could decide if she could stay or return to Winterfell. She knew Rickon and Bran wanted her here, a part of her didn't want to leave them, but it would only be for a while, then she would come right back here. Because she was more than positive that Robb would send her home. She just needed to see him again with her own eyes. So without looking up from the words she said calmly to Maester Luwin.

''I have made my decision, Maester Luwin.''

When she looked into the old man's eyes she saw that he already knew exactly what she was going to say. The old man has always known her in that kind of manner. ''What, my child?''

''I am riding to Riverrun.''

* * *

**Firstly, I'm SO sorry for not updating earlier. But I'm not kidding when I'm saying that my school is _crazy _now. Seriously, this week I'll have three test. I'm going to die. But thank you for sticking with me and I hope you're enjoying my story (: I wasn't so satisfied with the flashback, but I did what I could, maybe I'll change it later.**

**And right, I wanted Andy to finally understand what happened in the flames and why she survived. And I figured that Maester Luwin could know everything because obviously, he is a smart man :D haha. **

**Disclaimer: George R.R Martin owns everything, I'm just editing somethings, tralalal. You know the deal.**


	17. Where I Belong

_"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not." __― Jodi Picoult_

* * *

Andromeda  
❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

She knew Rickon and Bran would hate her for this. But she told herself that it was okay because she would only be at Riverrun for a while, until Robb sent her home.

She needed to do this because she told herself that if she could just see Robb once again she would feel better, but deep down she knew that was only a lie. If she would have to say goodbye again she knew it would hurt her as much as it did the first time. But she told herself she still had to go.

So with shaky legs and hands she began walking towards Bran's chamber, where she knew Rickon was too. This was the part she was dreading, if she left, they had only themselves and Maester Luwin left.

When she reached the room she saw Rickon and Bran on the bed. Rickon was jumping on the bed, laughing like mad and Bran was watching with a grin on his face. Summer and Shaggydog was sitting by the floor, guarding the boys. The wolves made her miss Grey Wind who had followed Robb to war Even though Andy felt calmer when she knew that Grey Wind was with him. The silver-haired woman smile lightly at the two boys smiling, wishing that her heart would let her stay with them. When the two boys noticed her presence, Rickon immediately sat down, looking at her guilty. Rickon knew his mother never let him jump on the bed, she knew Lady Stark would want her to say something but she couldn't when they were so happy.

When they saw her troubled face they looked at each other before turning their gaze on her again. Andy slowly began walking towards them and sat down on the warm, soft bed. At first she wasn't able to meet their confused eyes, but then she finally moved her gaze on them, swallowing hard. Bran seemed to know what she was going to say because his eyes went sad as he looked out from the window like Andy's gaze was going to make him cry. Rickon was clueless though, staring at her with his big, beautiful eyes.

''I have something to tell you.'' Andy said, her nerves getting the best of her.

''What? Have Robb saved father? Are they coming home?'' Rickon asked as a huge smile covered his face.

Andy wanted to cry. Her throat tightened and she had to swallow several times before she could speak her next sentence. ''Not yet, little wolf. There is something else.''

Rickon's smile faded as he seemed to notice that something was wrong. ''What?''

''Your leaving us, aren't you?'' Bran asked, his eyes still focused on something outside the window. Rickon's eyes snapped towards her and his eyes watered, he began shaking his head in disbelief.

''No. Andy wouldn't do that! She promised to never leave us!''

''Rickon, please.'' Andy tried softly, her stomach clenching.

''_Why?_'' Rickon yelled angrily, his tears leaking down his small cheeks.

''It will only be for a while. I'm riding to Riverrun to speak with Robb. After that I'm coming right back here. I will bring you words and love from Robb.''

''How long will you be gone then?'' Bran then asked.

''Only one moon or so.''

''One moon?'' Bran asked, his voice in disbelief.

''Yes. I won't be there for long.''

''Do you promise?'' Rickon cried silently. ''I do not want you to leave.''

Andy soothingly began tracing her hand in the six-year old's hair. ''You won't even notice that I'm gone, little wolf.''

''When will you leave?'' Bran asked, looking from the window to Andy.

''They are making the horse ready for me now. I came to say goodbye, for now.''

When she saw Rickon and Bran's faces turn into sorrow, Andy tried to light it up. ''Is there something you want Robb to know so I can tell him before I come back?''

Rickon sniffed, drying his nose with his brown sleeve. ''That we miss him and that we pray for his safe return.''

Andy smiled. ''He'll be glad to hear that.''

Suddenly Andy could hear someone call for her from the window, telling her that it was time for her to leave. She called back and said she needed a moment, her throat tightening with every word she spoke. _It would only be for one moon, she told herself. Only one moon. _

Rickons tears had begun leaking again and he leaped forward into her arms and she hugged his little frame tightly to her, gripping him like her life depended on it. He cried for her to stay and she told him she would only be there for a moon, then she would come back here and play with him like they always does. Bran also leaned forward and hugged her with all his might, his strong arms around her neck.

''I love you boys.'' Andy said and kissed the top of their heads. ''I will always love you.''

''We love you too, Andy.'' Bran said because he was the only one who could speak of the two of them. Rickon was crying out loud, clutching her leg as she stood up from the bed.

''Don't leave! Don't leave! I do anything, Andy. _Please!_''

''Rickon-'' Bran tried.

''No!''

Andy scooted up Rickon for the last time, his legs tightening around her middle, so tight she could barely breathe. She then walked closer to Bran, leaning down and kissing his fore-head one last time. Rickon was clinging to her like a little monkey, his powerful arms clutching her neck when she leaned forward to Bran. Andy would have laughed if she wasn't just about to leave them.

''Take care, Bran. I'll see you soon.''

''I'll see you soon, Andy.'' Bran said with a sad smile, watching after her and Rickon as she walked out from his chamber. When the door closed with a thud he finally let himself cry.

Rickon refused to let her go, she kissed and whispered soothing words into his hair, only making him cry louder. When she arrived to the yard she saw Maester Luwin standing there, holding her horse, a sad smile on his wrinkled face. Andy saw that she had gotten a white horse, a horse they've had since she was a child. She remembers that she used to call him Snow because of Jon. It was actually her favorite, he was kind and caring animal. The saddle was strapped on his back and the only thing that was missing was her. She pressed one last kiss on Rickon's hair before trying to unlace his grip on her, only making him growl and tightened it again.

''Little wolf, I will have to go now. I will be with you soon, again.''

''No, you won't come back if I let you leave! No one will!'' He cried into her now tear-stained neck.

''I promise you, Rickon.''

Maester Luwin then came forward and tried to help her from Rickon's grip. The little boy let out a cry when the old man succeed, he tried to reach for Andy again, crying and kicking. Andy felt her tears beginning to leak, she had no idea that she actually had such a big affect on Rickon. Maester Luwin held Rickon tightly in his own arms, ignoring the little boy's kicks. Andy knew she couldn't leave him like this so she carefully began moving towards him again, kneeling down in the mud to be the same height as him.

''I love you, little wolf.''

''I love you too.'' Rickon sniffed. Andy could see that he was out of power as he had stopped kicking. She softly kissed his little, wet chin and began moving towards the horse. When she sat safety on the saddle she heard Maester Luwin say something.

''Your cape, my dear child.''

She nodded and put on her brown cape, disguising her silver-hair. She knew it was dangerous for her to travel alone, but it was also the safest for her at the same time. She would just have to ride quickly, not stopping under any circumstances before she reached Riverrun, until she reached Robb.

''Be safe.'' Maester Luwin said sincerely, his voice firm. ''Do not stop any time, not even if knights tell you to. You keep riding. You have your bow behind you.''

Andy nodded as she looked behind her, seeing her usual bow lying there carefully. She prayed to the old and new gods that she wouldn't have to use it.

''You take care of them for me until I return.'' Andy then answered, motioning to Rickon and Bran.

When she saw the old man nod she smiled softly at the two of them. Rickon was still crying, now clutching at Maester Luwin's coat, she tried to tell herself that it was only a moon. So with one last look at Winterfell, Maester Luwin and Rickon, she began riding away on Snow, trying to shot out the painful sound of Rickon crying for her to stay. When she rode out from the gate she turned her head around and looked at Wintefell one last time. The place where she has grown up, where her family lived. Her _true home_.

_Little did she know that the next time she would see Winterfell, she would see it with pain in her heart as well as tears on her cheeks. _

* * *

She didn't know how long she had ridden, it has been a long time she at least knew. The sun was shining down on her, making her warm because of her cape. She had become used to the sound of Snow's hooves hitting the ground with a thud, she almost enjoyed the calming sound.

She missed Wintefell more and more for every second going. She has never been outside the Wintefell's gates before, and here she was, riding to a place she wasn't sure about how to find. She had almost no water left, so when she reached a stream she wanted to laugh with happiness.

She jumped down from Snow's back and gave the horse a friendly pat on his big nose. After all, it was the big horse who did everything, without him she would be useless. She told the horse quietly to stay put and began walking towards the little stream, her boots sticking in the mud, making her curse angrily as she struggled. When she finally reached the stream she drank the cold water with help from her hands. A part of her wanted to take off her clothes and bath the whole day, the cold water tempting. But she knew that if she wanted to reach Riverrun she would have to leave soon.

When she suddenly heard voices she choked on the water, running up from the water like lightning. Everything she could think about was her bow that was attached to Snow's back. But she could hear the voices coming closer, making her panic because the mud was sinking her down to her knees and she knew she wouldn't make it to the bow. When she finally made it out from the mud she ran as fast as her legs could carry her and hid behind a big tree. Snow was still standing by the stream and she wanted to cry, they would surely know that someone was there if a big, graceful horse stood there.

She carefully leaned her head slightly forward to see three men walking out from the woods. One was tall and muscular, his voice hard and cold. The other one was a black-haired man who looked to be around twenty-six, with a tall and slender figure. The third was a plumb bald man with a hoarse voice that sent shiver's to Andy's spine.

''What the fuck is this?'' The muscular man said, looking at Snow before tracing his dark eyes over the woods, making Andy take in a sharp deep breath and lean back her head to be fully disguised by the big tree.

''I think there is someone here.'' The bald man said. ''_Come forward, boy. We won't hurt ya!'' _

Andy looked at the three men again, they didn't in any way look like the merciful type. They actually all looked like rapists. Andy's hands were shaking as she took a fist-full of her dress.

''Don't make us come after you, boy. You will be flayed, then.''

Andy took deep breaths, her chest heaving. She wondered what they would do if she stepped forward, they would surely kill her after they raped her. But what if she stepped forward and then reached for her bow sneakily? She would have a better chance of living then rather than if she hide and they found her. Because they would find her, she knew they wouldn't stop until they did. She carefully adjusted the cape over her silver hair to be sure that it wasn't showing. Then she stood up, dusting of her dress, taking a deep breath before finally taking one step out of from the tree.

Their eyes almost found her immediately, raising their swords at her. She slowly and carefully showed her hands, silently telling them she wasn't a threat.

''A girl?'' The bald man hissed confused.

''What does a pretty little girl like you here?'' The black-haired man smirked.

Andy walked slowly to them, when she almost stood by her horse she stopped, her violet eyes flickering to the bow before her gaze settled on them. She tried to look as innocent as possibly, but she knew she was a shitty liar. ''I was thirsty.''

''Thirsty?'' The black-haired man laughed. ''Aren't you a pretty little thing. Tell me girl, whose side are you on?''

Andy knew exactly what they meant. Are you on the Lannisters side, the Starks side, Renly Bratheon's side or Stannis Baratheon's side. She tried to see which side they were on, but she couldn't place them in at all. They definitely didn't look like Starks though.

''I am on no one's side.'' Andy then said firmly. When the men looked at each other confusingly she sneakily took a step closer to the horse before her hand traced over the bow, now all she had to do was snatch it.

''No one's side?'' The muscular man said. ''Are you a wilding?''

''No.'' Andy said as she narrowed her eyes, her hands scooting the bow closer to her.

Before Andy could register or even think something more, the black-haired man lunged forward to her, knocking her from her feet, her head hitting the ground hard, making stars appear before her eyes. The bow that she was holding came falling down on the grass with a loud thud, only meters from her. When her dizzy vision became clearer she saw the black-haired man sitting on her, holding her arms over her head in a tight grip. His green-blue eyes were on her hair in shock, that's when she realized her cape had come off.

''Lookie, lookie. Looks like we've found a gold digger.'' He hissed, before inhaling a deep breath in her neck, making he cry out as the other two men laughed. ''Aren't you a feisty one? I thought you were carefully tucked in Wintefell by the traitor. Never thought I would get the chance to fuck a Targaryen, did you boys?''

With that his hand began forcefully tug at her muddy dress, she cried out as she tried to squirm away from him. He took a fist-full of her silver hair and tugged it back forcefully. She felt more than numb when she felt his cold hand make it's way into her dress as he touched her bare stomach, forcefully moving upwards. ''Ah, that's warm and soft. I can think of something more of you that is going to be soft and warm, sweetheart.''

She kicked and screamed, trying to loose her hands from his tight grip. She glimpsed at the bow a couple of meters away from her, she needed to get to the bow. Then she finally got lost from the black-haired man's grip and punched him as hard as she could in the face, enjoying the sound of his grunts of agony. The two men watching laughed at this, calling the black-haired man a pussy for not being able to fuck a girl correctly. Andy crawled closer to the bow, thanking the gods for keeping them occupied until she reached the bow. When she was almost there she screamed and her heart sank as she felt strong hands taking her hips firmly and sitting on top of her once again, a mouth hovering over her ear. ''You know you what your fucking bitch, I would have made you enjoy it. But now I'll make you scream.'' He grinned as she heard him unlace his breeches. She cried out a please, her eyes still focusing on the bow only a meter away from her. When the black-haired man took her hips firmly again, trying to scoot her dress up she took the opportunity and kicked him as hard as she could master, running as fast as she could and almost cried in relief when she felt the bow in her hands.

She turned around and sighted the bow on the black-haired man sitting there and clenching his bloody nose. His breeches was undone and he looked ready to murder her now. The men that was watching took a murderous step closer and she hurriedly sighted it on them.

''If you don't walk away now I will not think twice before burrowing my arrow in your throat.'' Andy hissed.

''You think that is smart, girl?'' The bald man said with humor. ''Are you sure you can handle it?''

Andy pointed her arrow at all the three of them, not really wanting to kill them. ''Nothing would make me more happy.''

With that the muscular man laughed humorously for a while. Then out of nowhere he began running towards her, shouting something unheard. Without thinking or even knowing she released her arrow, watching it spear through the muscular's man throat. He fell down on his knees, clutching his bleeding neck before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell on the grass with a thud. Andy couldn't do anything but watch with horror.

''Your fucking bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!'' The bald man shouted at Andy. He picked up his sword and lunged forward to her. Andy jumped out of the way and out of reflects she got ready to shoot another arrow, when she released it this time it buried into the bald man's stomach. The bald man looked at her in shock, freezing in his movements, his wide eyes on her. He then fell down beside his dead friend, making a grunt before he was silent forever.

She then heard the black-haired man grunt. Her violet, black eyes snapped to him. He was still clenching his nose, looking at her with hatred. Andy's eyes turned hard as she looked at the man who was going to rape her. If she hadn't reached her bow, he would be inside her now, torment her until she couldn't speak anymore. In hatred she raised her bow towards him.

''Tywin Lannister will kill you all.'' The black-haired man smirked.

Andy looked at him with pure hate. ''Not if winter takes him first.''

With that she released her arrow, watching his eyes turn blank as he laid down on the grass slowly, one last breath realising from his throat before his eyes turned blank forever.

She stood there for a long time, looking down at one of the Lannister's bannermen, a life she herself had taken. She knew she had no other choice, they would have killed her. But why did she feel so utterly horrible then?

She then walked to the bushes, puking up everything she had. She had just killed _three _men. When she felt slightly better she slowly walked towards Snow, patting him lovingly and reassuringly. The poor thing must be afraid of her now after witnessing what she had just done. She climbed up on the white horse and gave him a little shove to tell him he could leave. She rode away, not even looking back at the men once.

They would haunt her forever, she knew.

* * *

She rode tiredly, her eyes closing slightly after every blink she blinked.

She had killed those three men three days ago, but still it felt like an hour ago. She felt herself shudder at the memory, she was ashamed of herself. She regretted killing them, she should have had mercy on them. But did they have mercy on her? No. They tried to rape her. She shouldn't feel horrible, she did the right thing. But when she began thinking that those men could have had families, maybe even lovers, she felt tears leak from her violet eyes. There could be a woman waiting for them, who loves one of those men with all her soul and heart, just like she does with Robb. To just put herself in that situation made her want to die.

The wind was cold against her, the sun over her wasn't warming her the slightest. Her dress was muddy and ripped, she probably couldn't look worse. A part of her just wanted to fall from Snow's back and crawl into a ball and die. The thought that she may have ridden the wrong way crossed her mind more than once. She would never come to Riverrun then. She would never feel Robb's arms around her. A part of her expected to see King's Landing any minute now, and that part felt dead.

Maybe she should just turn around and try to ride home to Winterfell again. To Rickon and Bran. Andy was just about to do so when she heard something, sounding like a _hundreds _men speaking. At first she thought she was being attacked like before, but much worser. But that was until she noticed that the sound wasn't coming towards her, the sound was standing still. Andy slightly pushed her feet against Snow's stomach, making her ride faster. When she reached a hill she hurriedly rode to the top, her heart clenching in hope.

When she reached the top and saw what she saw she began crying in delight, putting her hand over her mouth. It was Robb's camp. She could clearly see the direwolf sigil over one of the tenths. She had made it.

With nothing but the thought of Robb's lips she began riding down to the camp. She knew it wouldn't be easy for her to come in. When she came closer she saw that the bannermen's eyes turned to her. They took out their swords so fast she could barely register. When she saw them she stopped Snow and carefully began climbing down the big horse, clapping her lightly before turning her violet eyes to the man standing in front of her.

He was middle-aged man with skin white as clouds, a cold hard look on his face as he settled his dark eyes on Andy.

''Who are you, girl?''

Andy didn't even bother returning his glare. All she wanted was Robb. She pushed down her cape, the pale mans eyes directly traveled to her silver-hair and recognition came to his dark eyes. ''I am Andromeda Targaryen and I wish to speak with Robb Stark.''

''Robb Stark is not here right now.'' The pale man said easily.

Andy's eyebrows furrowed. ''What do you mean?''

''Robb Stark is fighting a battle against Jaime Lannister right now in this moment while we are speaking.''

Andy's heart clenched. ''When will he be back then?''

The pale man looked at her with a frown. ''_If _he comes back he should be here soon. I would recommend you to clean up before you speak with him.''

Andy nodded blankly. ''Robb Stark's tent is right there,'' he said and pointed at one of the biggest tents while smirking slightly. ''I guess he wouldn't mind if you cleaned up there.''

Andy slightly smiled. ''Thank you….''

''Roose Bolton.'' The pale men said with a small smile.

Andy nodded great fully. ''Thank you, lord Bolton.''

With that she walked to the tent, not looking back to see Roose Bolton's smirk.

* * *

As soon as she entered the warm tenth she sighed. She looked around to see a table right in the centre and a big bed in the corner. She silently walked to the table, looking at a map over Westeroes, it was here he planned his battles, Andy thought quietly to herself. She could smell the scent of him in here, a warm, soothing cologne. She walked up to the mirror he had in the room, flinching when she saw herself. She looked terrible, she was drained in mud, from head to toe.

That's when she noticed the bathtub in the corner, she bit her lip before telling herself that she had to do it. A part of her wanted to ask Robb for permission but she didn't want him to see her like this for the first time after such a long time. So without thinking anything else she scooted out from her dress and put on the hot water as she carefully sat down. She could see the air becoming hazy from the hot water and she released a sigh. When the hot water had washed away the mud from her body she dived down her whole body into the warmth. When she came up from air she was gasping slightly, pushing the dripping water from her face.

When she was clean and warm she stood up from the bathtub and tried to find something to wear. She didn't have any dresses here she reminded herself, the only thing she could find was Robb's robe. She put in on herself, her stomach clenching pleasantly as she smelled Robb's scent on it. She began drying her wet hair with her fingers, untangling the knots.

She jumped as she heard men cheering from nearby, making her want to run out and see if she could find Robb. But she stayed because she couldn't run out half-naked, plus she wanted to see his reaction. She then sat down on his bed, fiddling with her cold-sweaty hands. What if he becomes mad at her for coming? What if he starts yelling at her?

Her thoughts died as she heard footsteps coming towards the tenth, but they stopped when she heard another man say something, Roose Bolton say something.

''There is a surprise for you in there.'' Andy could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

With that she heard the footsteps coming closer once again, quicker this time and not even a few moments later she saw by the sudden lightning, someone open the tenth door. As fast as the wind she bolted up from the bed and turned her face to the man she loves more than life its self.

Robb stopped his movements immediately when his blue eyes settled on her. He stood there frozen, his mouth agape. Andy could see that he had his armor on, heavy steel, making him look much older than his seventeen years. His auburn-haired beard had grown rapidly, she could see that hadn't even bothered shaving anymore. He had dirt on his face and Andy could clearly see that he had just been in the battlefield. Even though, he was still as handsome as he when he left. But there was something that had changed - His eyes.

His eyes weren't longer soft and sparkling blue. They were serious and dark-blue, almost angrily blue, dark and hard. He still didn't move. It was like he was afraid to move, like if he moved she would vanish. So she knew she would have to take the first step.

Her eyes began watering and she fiddled with the rope holding Robb's robe together against her naked body. ''Robb.'' She managed to sob out.

Her voice brought his eyes back and he looked at her with his dark eyes. Before Andy could say anything more he came to her in three big strides, grabbing her wet hair in his hand and kissed her lips so hard his teeth knocked together with hers painfully. Andy didn't care though, she hurriedly reached her hands up to his auburn hair and tugged at it as his tongue pushed past her lips and licked her mouth, making her softly moan.

Robb began tugging at his own robe that she had on, easily slipping it off her body and looked at her like never before, nothing but hunger, love and lust in his dark eyes. He began taking off his own armor so Andy watched him struggle with that, when the armor finally hit the ground with a thud and she had unlaced his doublets and breeches, Robb harshly hitched her up against the wall, hiking her slender, shaking legs around him. The only thing that held her up against the wall was Robb's body pressed against hers. She softly looked into his eyes, meeting the strange dark eyes before kissing his swollen lips again.

Before she could even register he was in her with a hard thrust, making Andy cry out in his mouth as she dug her fingernails into his bare back. What surprised her was that he didn't ask if she was okay like that, like he would have done months ago. Robb shivered as he groaned in her mouth, taking a firm grip on her hips as he pulled out from her and thrust harder than before in again. She clenched her hands into his auburn-hair again, making his hips move faster against hers.

That's when she understood, war have changed him, death have changed him. He was harder and colder now, and deep down she understood. She had only killed three men who was going to rape her, and still she felt like the most horrible woman ever. But Robb has probably killed a thousands men, men who was forced into this war. Men who didn't have a choice, who probably had a family home waiting for their safe return. So she knew Robb needed her body to lose himself in.

''I love you.'' Andy moaned in his ear, feeling Robb tremble under her fingertips.

''Again.'' He said harshly. The first time she heard him speak and it felt like heaven in her ears.

''I love you, Robb.''

''I love you too.'' Robb panted, thrusting his hips so hard she hit the wall with each thrust. With that Andy cried out as she felt the feeling she hasn't felt in so long, the feeling only Robb could give her. She tightened her legs around Robb's middle and clenched around him, making him growl as he followed her over the edge, spilling his seed in her.

They were both breathing heavily, their sweaty bodies pressed together. Andy felt Robb bury his nose in her hair as he inhaled deeply. She leaned her head against his sweaty chest, kissing it softly. Her hair was clinging to his wet body and Andy's heart ached with affection. She loved him so much it hurt. She could feel him smile in her hair, tightening his arms around her.

''You're truly here.''

She was. She was finally here. She was finally in Robb's arms, where she belonged.


End file.
